Heila Potter
by D.Judy
Summary: Heila découvre qu’Harry Potter est son jumeau. Des choses étranges se passent. Il y a le mystérieux dragon et aussi les dons qui sortent de nulle part un vampire veut voler la Mysterieuse boite et tuer les Potters! Voldemort prendra enfin sa revenge...
1. Chapter 1: La dernière nuit

**Heila Potter**

**Chapitre 1**** : La dernière nuit**

C'était un soir silencieux. La ville était déserte. Tous les sorciers étaient rentrés chez eux car ils avaient peur de mourir ou de souffrir car Voldemort est revenu, bien vivant, en chair et en os. Les enfants sont très effrayés quand il apparaît. Il est laid et méchant. Il tuerait sans pitié et détruirait tout sur son passage. Il peut attaquer à tout moment, accompagné de son armée de mangemorts.

Mais Lily Potter, elle, est très courageuse pour aller se promener un soir, toute seule, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci paraît très heureux et excité. Lily porte une grande cape noire, composée d'un capuchon qui cache la plupart de ses cheveux roux sombre. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est sortie avec son bébé, dans la nuit, toute seule. Elle n'est pas folle. Elle prend toujours des risques mais réfléchit avant d'agir et elle est très prudente. Cette fois-ci c'est décidé; elle ne reviendra pas en arrière.

Lily courait tout le long du chemin car elle craignait d'être menacée ou d'être prise par surprise. Elle était inquiète. Après un long moment, essouflée, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur pour se reposer. Elle regarda son bébé qui observait sa mère avec enthousiasme et souriait. Le bébé avait les même yeux que sa mère qui étaient d'un vert brillant. Dire qu'il a failli perdre sa vie...

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Lily pleurait. Cette nuit-là; elle s'en souviendra. Oh, oui. Son mari, James Potter, a été tué et ses bébés ont été menacés. Voldemort était entré dans la maison et avait tout saccagé. C'était la fois où il était venu détruire la ville et ses habitants. James avait essayé de l'empêcher d'aller vers le berceau, là où deux bébés dormaient paisiblement et qui étaient surveillés par Lily.

Mais Voldemort avait tué James d'un seul geste. Lily se rappelait des dernières paroles que son mari avait dit: « Il ne faut pas qu' Harry et Heila habitent ensemble. Confie Harry à Pétunia et donne Heila à une famille moldue. Parles-en à Dumbledore. » Ensuite, Lily avait vu une lumière verte et James était tombé raide mort devant elle, à ses pieds.

Lily avait commencé à paniquer. Alors qu'elle tendit ses bras vers le berceau pour prendre les jumeaux, Voldemort avait ricané et dit:

– Tes enfants et toi ne pourrez pas s'en sortir. Vous allez tous mourir!

Il avait ricané de plus belle et soudain, lança le sortilège d'_Adava Kedavra _sur les bébés. Lily était affolée. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prendre sa baguette magique pour se défendre. Une lumière verte avait jailli de la baguette de Voldemort. Lily avait caché son visage dans ses mains ne pas voir ses bébés mourir. Quelques instants plus tard, Voldemort s'était approché. Lily avait cru que c'était la fin. Mais au lieu de la tuer, Voldemort avait poussé un cri et puis, plus rien.

Lily avait retiré ses mains de son visage. Voldemort n'était plus là. Elle regarda dans le berceau, et à sa grande surprise, vit que les jumeaux étaient en vie. Ils avaient survécus! Lily était heureuse et rassurée. Elle avait pris les bébés dans ses bras et remarqua que sur chacun de leurs fronts, il y avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ces cicatrices n'étaient pas si grave pour elle, le plus important c'était que les jumeaux soient sains et saufs.

Ensuite, Lily s'était rappelée des paroles de James. Alors, elle apporta les bébés chez Dumbledore. Elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire avec tous les détails. Dumbledore lui avait dit que c'était grâce à l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses bébés qui leur a sauvé la vie. Lily était fière d'elle-même en entendant cela et avait légèrement rougi. Dumbledore avait décidé que ce soi lui et Hagrid qui allaient déposer Harry chez Pétunia, qui était la soeur de Lily, tandis que Lily allait chercher une famille moldue pour Heila. Bien sûr, toute l'histoire a apparu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Mais on n'avait pas mentionné Heila. Dumbledore voulait sûrement garder le secret et de ne rien dire quand on l'a interrogé. Personne ne sait donc que le célèbre Harry Potter a une jumelle...

Maintenant, Lily est là; s'appuyant contre un mur qui entoure une maison qui appartient à une famille moldue. Bientôt, cette famille s'occupera de sa fille, Heila, qui s'est endormie dans ses bras. Pour lui redonner du courage, Lily leva la tête et regarda le ciel. On pouvait voir une demi-lune mais il n'y avait pas d'étoiles. Il faisait sombre et froid. On aurait pu dire que le temps était aussi triste que Lily.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lily se décida enfin d'aller devant la porte de la maison et déposa Heila sur le seuil. Une larme tomba sur Heila. Lily était triste de quitter son bébé, mais c'est la seule solution pour que Heila soit en sécurité, loin de Voldemort et loin du risque d'être tuée. Lily avait mal au coeur en s'éloignant de Heila. C'est très douloureux pour une maman qui est obligée de quitter et d'abandonner son propre enfant. Mais Lily n'a pas le choix.

Lily se dépêcha de retourner sur son chemin car si elle continue à rester planter là, à regarder sa fille, elle ne poura plus se détacher d'elle et tombera malade. Elle était toujours en train de pleurer malgré que, dans une partie de son coeur, elle se sent heureuse pour Heila. Cette partie a sûrement raison, car rien de très grave ne peut arriver à sa fille, surtout devant des moldus.

Arrivée près de la grille de la maison, Lily s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Elle jetta un dernier regard à sa fille et murmura:

– Aurevoir Heila.

Puis elle regarda la maison. Elle était tellement boulversée de quitter Heila, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la maison était très grande et bien décorée. Le propriétaire est sûrement très riche. Heila sera heureuse et en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui compte pour Lily: que sa fille ait tout ce dont elle a besoin. Lily se retourna et remarqua que la grille était en or. Elle alla ensuite de l'autre côté de la grille et l'examina de plus près. Il y avait une plaque d'or sur laquelle il y était écrit:

_Mr et Mrs Carlton_

_10, Privet Drive_

_De toute façon, _pensa Lily, _Heila ne sera pas si loin de son frère. _Car Harry habite dorénavant chez Pétunia, qui se trouve à 4, Privet Drive. Lily en a décidé ainsi; comme ça Heila pourra rencontrer Harry et vice versa. Ils connaîtront plus rapidement la vrai vérité.

À travers la grille, Lily pouvait voir l'immense jardin, rempli de jolies fleurs et de plantes. Contrairement à Harry, Heila vivra dans un paradis. Lily connaît très bien Pétunia et elle sait qu'elle fera tout pour mal traîter Harry. Elle a horreur de la magie et déteste Lily, qui est devenue un grand honneur pour la famille depuis qu'elle a été admise à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie en Écosse. Pétunia est tout simplement jalouse.

Le vent soufflait violemment. Lily était sur le chemin du retour quand, soudain, elle glissa sur quelque chose qui la fit tomber en arrière. Elle frisonna. Le sol était glacé et dur. Elle se releva et vit qu'elle avait glissé sur un morceau de papier. Elle le ramassa. Il y avait des mots dessus – on ne peut pas bien voir, surtout la nuit, sans étoiles pour nous éclairer. Mais en regardant de plus près, Lily vit que c'était une page de la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Elle se mit aussitôt à chercher un endroit assez claire pour qu'elle puisse lire un peu. Ça lui changera les idées. Elle trouva une place où la lune brillait énormément. Elle mit le papier devant elle et remarqua que c'était un article qui parlait du fameux Harry Potter qui a survéçu à l'attaque de Voldemort. Lily était fière de son fils.

_**Harry Potter survit à l'attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom!**_

_Ça s'est passé dans la maison des Potters, là où le bébé vivait avec sa mère et son père. La nuit où Vous-Savez-Qui est venu détruire la ville, James et Lily Potter ont été tués par celui-ci en essayant de protéger Harry Potter, qui n'avait qu'un an. Quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a voulu tuer le bébé, il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs et a disparu. Harry Potter est un enfant exceptionnel! Grâce à lui le monde des sorciers est sau_

C'était tout ce qui étai lisible. Lily ne pouvait pas lire l'autre bout car la lune était à moitié cachée et le papier était très abîmé. La pluie a sûrement effacé quelques mots aussi. Le seul mot qui était encore visible était _cicatrice._ Ce qui veut dire que ce bout de papier est resté ici, sur le trottoir, écrasé par des passants depuis au moins trois jours. Après l'incident, Lily était partie rester chez Dumbledore pendant deux jours. Elle était trop boulversée et voulait passer encore quelques jours au près de Heila. Lily pensa à ses enfants et sentit que son estomac lui faisait mal. Elle commença à pleurer mais se resaisit aussitôt et continua sa route.

Toutes les rues étaient calmes et désertes. Lily se sentit tout à coup, seule et abandonnée. Sans amis, sans James, ni Harry ou Heila. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent soudain. Lily, aussi arrêta de marcher. Elle avait cru entendre des bruits de pas. Finalement elle se dit que c'était peut-être son imagination. Mais dès qu'elle commença à marcher, elle entendit les mêmes bruits de pas. Cette fois-ci, elle était sûr: quelqu'un la suivait et l'espionnait. Elle s'inquiéta. Elle emboîta le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par courir.

Lily couru le plus vite possible. Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus fort car celui qui la suivait, courait aussi. Lily avait tellement peur qu'elle ne regarda même pas où elle allait et suivit tout simplement son instint. Elle couru encore longtemps – on aurait pu dire une éternité – jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva coincer dans un cul-de-sac. Elle n'avait jamais couru d'une telle vitesse depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Son poursuiveur s'arrêta de courir et s'avança lentement vers Lily.

Lily retenait son souffle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Celui qui l'avait suivi se rapprocha de plus en plus près. Le coeur de Lily battait de plus en plus vite. L'angoisse lui monta jusqu'à la tête. Lily regarda attentivement son poursuiveur. Elle se rassura tout de suite : il ne paraissait pas si méchant que ça et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Voldemort. Lily poussa un soupir. Mais soudain son poursuiveur leva sa baguette magique et...

– _Adava Kedavra_ !

Lily n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir sur ce qui venait de ce passer. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. _Cette voix... cette voix, c'était celle de Voldemort. Mais comment est-ce possible ?_ Lily ne sentit plus son corps. Son coeur était près d'arrêter de battre. Elle entendit le même ricanement que la fois dernière. _Voldemort n'est pas encore mort. _Son souffle s'arrêta soudain. C'était la fin. Lily ne pensa plus à rien. Elle était morte.


	2. Chapter 2: La Mystérieuse boîte

**C****hapitre 2 : La Mystérieuse boîte **

L'air était fraîche, la brise était légère. Le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces dans le ciel bleu claire. Il n'y avait presque pas de nuages. Les enfants couraient partout un sourire aux lèvres. Des adolescents commençaient déjà à se donner des rendez-vous entre amis. Tout le monde était heureux et plein de vie car c'est bientôt les vacances. La cour de l'école était remplie d'enfants qui criaient : « Houra ! Vive les vacances ! »

– Ah ! Enfin le dernier jour d'école. Plus de devoirs, plus de leçons à apprendre... La belle vie ! Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre cinq heures, quinze minutes et vingt et une secondes pour que les vacances arrivent enfin, hein ? fit Elodie Carlton.

Elle soupira et s'éffondra sur un banc. Heila Carlton s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda. Elodie était un an plus grande qu'elle et était au collège. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron foncés. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc et un short bleu marine. Elle était en quelque sorte, la soeur de Heila. Mais Heila était complètement différente. Elle avait des yeux verts qui brillaient dans la lumière. Mais pourtant, aucun de ses parents n'avait des yeux verts. Elle avait déjà demandé la question, mais personne ne voulait la répondre et changeait tout de suite de sujet.

– T'as raison Elodie. On aura un peu de temps libre, dit Heila.

– On pourra enfin être ensemble, toutes les deux, fit Elodie, mais j'ai l'impression que tu iras passer la plupart de ton temps à tenir compagnie à _Harry Potter._

Elodie se mit à rire. Heila se sentit soudainement rougir.

– Oh toi, la ferme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans ? Il n'a aucun ami et son cousin n'arrête pas de lui donner des coups de poings.

– Dudley Dursley, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Regarde, il est là-bas, en train de massacrer quelqu'un.

Au milieu de la cour, il y avait un gros garçon qui donnait des coups de pieds à un petie garçon, allongé sur l'herbe. Dudley Dursley était accompagné de sa bande, ce qui veut dire, la majorité des enfants. Tout le monde a peur de Dudley, alors ils se mettent de son côté pour éviter d'être écraser à leur tour.

Heila et Elodie échangèrent des regards. Elodie regarda sa montre et se leva tout à coup. Elle paraissait horrifiée.

– T'as vu l'heure qu'il est !? Il faut que je parte aider maman. Bye ! À tout à l'heure !

– Bye.

Elodie se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école en courant. Elle, au moins, elle n'avait pas d'école. Elle étudie à Pankins, l'école de la légilimancie en Écosse. Elle a onze ans, bientôt douze, et elle entrera en deuxième année le premier septembre. La légilimancie est une sorte de pouvoir qui permet de lire dans les pensées et de les contrôler. Mais ça, aucun moldu ne le sait. Et oui, Heila sait que des moldus sont des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques (comme elle d'ailleurs). Elodie l'a appris beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle est retournée de Pankins.

« J'espère que moi aussi je deviendrai une légilimancienne ! Comme ça, on sera ensemble ! » avait dit Heila à Elodie un jour. Mais Elodie avait l'air triste et n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait secoué lentement sa tête et avait murmuré : « Heila, Heila, si seulement tu pouvais savoir... » Heila n'avait jamais pu comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Heila n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle.

– À quoi tu penses ? demanda celui-ci.

Heila sursauta et fut surprise de voir un jeune garçon, qui a, à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Il avait des yeux verts, tout comme Heila et avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, tout comme Heila aussi, mais contrairement à elle, on aurait pu dire qu'il ne se coiffait jamais. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, tandis que ceux de Heila, étaient coupés jusqu'aux épaules et étaient bien droits. Il y avait aussi des cheveux qui cachaient la moitié de son visage, dont personne, à part ses parents et Elodie, ne savait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas les repousser en arrière.

Le garçon portait des lunettes. Il était vêtu d'un vieux et large T-shirt rouge et d'un vieux jean. Mais il n'est pas pauvre, seulement, ses parents sont morts dans un accident et il vit avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui le mal-traîtent. Il n'a jamais eu de nouveaux habits ; son cousin, Dudley, lui donne toujours ses vieux vêtements. Heila, elle, avait tout ce dont elle voulait : nouveaux vêtements, chaussures neuves, bijoux... En ce moment, elle porte une blouse jaune, remplie de petites paillettes, et un jean (le dernier model, bien sûr). Ses parents sont très riche.

– Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu venir, dit Heila.

– Tu es souvent dans les nuages depuis que ta soeur est revenue de son école... Eh ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quelle école elle allait.

– Oh, tu sais, c'est très compliquer...

Heila ne pouvait quand même pas dévoiler à Harry, qui était sûrement un moldu, l'existence de la magie. Du coup, elle changea de sujet.

– Et si on entrait en classe ? J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit Heila.

– Vrai ?

– Bien sûr ! Les meilleurs amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ?

Harry souriait. Heila s'était levée. Elle lui tendit la main. Harry l'attrapa et se leva ; et tous les deux courèrent joyeusement vers leur salle de classe. Malgré leurs différents modes de vie, ils sont heureux ensemble. Ils aimaient les mêmes choses et s'amusaient beaucoup ensemble. Heila pensa qu'il y avait peut-être un lien entre Harry et elle, mais que quelque chose les séparait. Mais quoi ? Elle en avait parlé à Elodie mais celle-ci avait ri et se contenta de dire qu'elle avait trop d'imagination. Harry, lui, de son côté, était très content d'avoir une amie comme Heila. Il n'avait pas d'amis avant. Tout le monde s'était mis du côté de Dudley. Heila et lui, c'est comme une soeur et un frère. Harry avait aussi remarqué que Heila et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup – l'apparence et les manières aussi.

Quand Heila, installée sur sa chaise, ouvrit son sac, Harry ne vit rien d'autre qu'une simple boîte en carton. Harry était à moitié déçu.

– Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Regarde plutôt, fit Heila.

Elle ferma les yeux mais les ouvrit tout de suite. Harry la regarda, interlogué. Il demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– J'étais tellement excitée de te la montrer que j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallais pas le faire en public, répondit Heila.

Heila n'avait pas vraiment oublié, mais c'était juste pour attirer Harry à autre chose ; au lieu de la 'mystérieuse' école d'Elodie. En tout cas, son plan avait marché car Harry ne cessait d'admirer la boîte.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Heila regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'espions et chuchota :

– C'est quelque chose de très précieux, de très important et de très secret. Il n'y a qu'Elodie, toi et moi qui sommes au courant de la Mystérieuse boîte.

– La _Mystérieuse_ boîte ?

– Chut ! Elodie l'appelle comme ça, répondit Heila qui parlait toujours à voix basse.

La sonnerie de l'école retentit et Heila et Harry s'assirent à leurs places. Bientôt, tout les enfants étaient en classe, à leurs places et murmuraient à leurs camarades. Le professeur entra ensuite en classe et commença le cours.

8 8 8

– Que dis-tu de cette photo là, maman ? demanda Elodie à Mrs. Carlton.

– Hmm... non, je ne crois pas que c'est celle-ci la meilleure. Il y en a des plus belles. Continue à chercher.

Mrs. Carlton et sa fille, Elodie, étaient dans la salle la plus grande de la maison : le salon. Elles cherchaient une photo pour ensuite le mettre deans le cadre que Mrs. Carlton avait reçu de sa collègue au travail. Il y avait un tas d'albums de famille étalés sur le sol. Le cadre, lui, était vide et attendait sagement sur la cheminée. Au centre de la salle, il y avait une table en bois, bien poli et tout autour, il y avait des chaises et un sofa, faits de la meilleure qualité qui soit. La salle était décorée à l'ancienne et était bien rangée.

En regardant les photos, Elodie se sentit revivre les bons vieux souvenirs. Elle tomba sur des photos de Heila et elle. Elle regardait les photos quand Heila et elle étaient petites. Comme elles avaient grandi ! Cela la fit sourire. Elodie tomba soudain sur une photo de Heila quand elle était encore un bébé. Son sourire s'effaça et des larmes commençaient à se former.

– Elodie ! J'ai trouvé ! Cette photo est parfaite, viens voir.

Elodie s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec ses mains et alla rejoindre sa mère. Sa mère avait raison : la photo était superbe. Il y avait Mr. et Mrs. Carlton, Elodie et Heila qui s'attrapaient par les mains et avaient levé les bras. Derrière eux, se trouvait un château et des feux d'artifice qui scintillaient dans le ciel. C'était à Disneyland à Paris.

– Quel souvenir, dit Mrs. Carlton, Heila disait que c'était les plus bons moments qu'elle a passé en famille.

Elodie regarda sa mère et vit qu'elle pleurait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, sa mère lui dit :

– Je me rappelle encore le jour où j'ai trouvé un tout petit bébé sur le seuil de notre porte, comme si c'était hier. Il y avait un morceau de papier, épinglé sur ses vêtements qui disait : Heila. Elle dormait profondément. Tu n'avais qu'un an à l'époque mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Même si ça a été très difficile pour moi d'élever deux bébés, je n'ai pas laisser tomeber. Heila est heureuse maintenant. Mais ce qui est très étrange, c'est la cicatrice qu'elle a sur le front...

Mrs. Carlton resta pensive pendant un moment puis, elle demanda à sa fille :

– C'est quand l'anniversaire de Heila déjà ?

– Le 31 juillet.

– Ah oui. Et si on organisait une fête ?

– Maman ! Dumbledore a dit que Harry et Heila doivent découvrir la vérité par eux même et il a aussi dit : pas de fête d'anniversaire. Sinon ce sera trop facile. Heila connaît la date d'anniversaire de Harry et si elle découvrait qu'elle est née le même jour... tu comprends...

En principe, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas la date d'anniversaire de Heila, ils le faisaient en même tant qu'Elodie.

– Oui, je comprends. Est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dit le moment où il faudra avouer à Heila qu'on n'est pas sa vrai famille ?

– Non, il a dit que Heila le découvrira par elle même.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, puis Mrs. Carlton se leva.

– Elodie, tu est libre maintenant. Ton travail est terminée.

Après tout, il y avait pas vraiment du travail à faire parce qu'il y a beaucoup de domestiques, ayant chacun un travail particulier, s'occupant de la maison.

Elodie prit la photo de Heila quand elle était un bébé et la mit discrètement dans sa poche, pendant que sa mère mettait la photo choisie dans le cadre. Elodie alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda la photo qu'elle avait pris et se rapella le jour où Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, était venu à Pankins et lui avait demandé de venir lui parler en privé. Ils étaient partis dans une salle non-utilisée.

« Pose-moi toutes les questions sur Heila dont tu brûles d'en savoir la réponse. » avait dit Dumbledore.

Ses parents lui avait déjà dit que Heila n'était pas sa soeur et depuis ce jour, beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête.

« Tout d'abord... qui est Heila ? D'où elle vient ? et, et... »

Dumbledore avait ri.

« Doucement Elodie, une à la fois. Alors, la réponse à la première question est que Heila est l'enfant de deux sorciers, Lily et James Potter, donc son vrai nom est Heila Potter. »

« Potter ? Mais... »

« Et aussi, Heila est née le 31 juillet. Ça te rappelle quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, oui... Mais alors... »

Elodie avait compris maintenant. Elle regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as tout compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry Potter, avait répondu Elodie, est donc le frère jumeau de Heila ! »

« Exacte, et Heila est une sorcière. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait dit :

« Ses vrai parents ont été tués par Voldemort. »

Elodie eût un frisson dans le dos. Personne n'osait dire le nom du Mage Noir, à part Dumbledore qui, d'après la rumeur, lui a déjà résisté.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry et Heila n'habitent pas ensemble ? »

« C'est pour leur sécurité. Ainsi, Voldemort ne pourra pas les tuer en même temps. Si l'un deux meurt, l'autre pourra toujours tuer Voldemort et sauver le monde. Sinon ils seront à deux, ce qui est mieux. »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils sauront la vérité ? »

« Soit patiente. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce sera Heila qui découvrira la vérité avant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu verras, mais ne la dis pas, toi. Laisse-la découvrir par elle-même. »

« Professeur, pourquoi Heila a-t-elle une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ? »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Quand Voldemort est venu dans la maison des Potters, il a tué tout d'abord James Potter, le père, puis il a essayé de tuer les jumeaux. Mais son plan a échoué, grâce à Lily Potter, la mère. Elle a pu protéger ses enfants grâce à l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux. Alors, les jumeaux ont survécu. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort a perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Mais quand il a lancé le sortilège sur les bébés, ça ne les a pas tué, mais ça a laissé une trace : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. »

Elodie était très surprise. Heila a donc résisté à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Elodie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Soudain, la cloche de l'école sonna.

« Je crois qu'il est tant que tu ailles en classe, dit Dumbledore, surtout ne raconte pas à Heila à propos de cette conversation mais tu peux en parler à tes parents. Avant de partir, j'aimerai t'offrir ceci »

Dumbledore lui donna une petite boîte en carton.

« Donne-la à Heila mais d'abord ouvre-la. » avait-il dit.

Elodie l'ouvrit... et vit ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde...

Dumbledore avait révélé beaucoup de choses à Elodie. Elodie avait tout raconté à sa mère, à part l'histoire de la cicatrice, car sa mère était très sensible et adorait Heila. Elodie ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle a déjà assez de problèmes avec son mari. Mr. Carlton a toujours détesté tout ce qui concerne la magie. Depuis qu'il a su qu'Elodie est une légilimancienne, il est devenu grincheux. Par contre, Mrs. Carlton est très enchantée d'avoir une légilimancienne dans la famille. Depuis, elle ne parle presque plus à son mari. Elodie a raconté à sa mère à propos de sa conversation avec Dumbledore, mais pas à son père. S'il découvrait que Heila est une sorcière, il piquerait une de ses crises ! Mais elle n'avait parlé de la Mystérieuse boîte à personne, à part Heila.

8 8 8

– Plus que trois, deux, un...

DRIING !!! DRING !!!

Toute la classe sauta de joie.

– ... et les vacances commencent !

Harry et Heila sortirent de la classe et allèrent dehors. Pendant la dernière période avant la fin de l'école, Heila avait compté le temps. Elle était arrivée à dix secondes avant la cloche, quand Harry aussi avait commencé à compter avec elle.

Ils allèrent dans le parc (là où il y avait des balançoires, des tobogans, etc) et trouvèrent un banc. Ils s'assirent et Heila retira la Mystérieuse boîte de sa poche.

– Il y a des enfants qui jouent, dit Harry, tu m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le faire en public.

– On a qu'à attendre, fit Heila, les enfants ne jouent pas jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. On leur dit qu'il y a des personnes maléfiques qui rôdent dans les parages. Tiens, attrape la boîte. C'est toi qui l'ouvriras.

– Moi ? Pourquoi ?

– C'est _ta_ surprise. Seul celui qui ouvrira la boîte, aura la surprise. C'est... quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas faire à deux.

Harry la regarda, comme s'il voulait dire : _tu est très bizzare depuis quelques temps... _

Heila cueilla une fleur qui semblait être une rose, mais celle-ci était blanche. Elle se rappela soudain de la première fois quand elle a rencontré Harry.

– Te rappelles-tu de la première fois où je t'ai rencontré ? C'était à cet endroit précis.

– Ah, oui. La fois où Dudley a cassé mes lunettes et m'a massacré.

Heila eût un petit rire.

– Oui. Tu étais bien tranquille, assis sur ce banc, quand Dudley avait apparu, plus fort que jamais, avec sa bande de copains. Il avait dit :

« Tiens, tiens. Le petit bébé Harry à sa maman. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? il n'a pas de maman, ni de papa. »

'Les autres se mirent à rire. Tu étais très en colère mais triste en même temps. Tu avait dit :

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

'Mais Dudley avait insisté. Il avait pris tes lunettes et les avait envoyé un peu plus loin. Tu ne voyais plus rien. La bande de Dudley était de plus en plus excitée. Dudley avait alors dit à ses amis de te massacrer – comme tu l'as dit. Il t'attrapa et te jeta par terre. Les autres crièrent de joie et commencèrent à te donner des coups de poings et de pieds. Tu ne cessais de hurler : « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! » Mais ils ne t'écoutaient pas.'

« Personne ne viendra te sauver, Harry, avait dit Dudley, personne. Tu es seul. Tu n'as pas d'amis, ni de parents. Personne ne te protègera. Personne, tu entends, personne ! »

'Dudley leva son pied pour te donner le coup de pied le fort possible. Mais, j'étais intervenu. J'avais vu tes lunettes par terre. Une des deux vitres était cassée. J'avais aussi entendu Dudley qui criait et tes hurlements. J'avais dit, ou plutôt crié :

« Assez ! »

– Attends ! interrompit Harry.

– Quoi ? demanda Heila.

– Est-ce que je peux continuer l'histoire ?

Heila sourit. Elle répondit :

– Mais bien sûr !

– Merci. Bon, où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêté ? Ah, oui ! Alors tu avais crié : « Assez ! ». Il était temps que quelqu'un intervienne. J'étais soulagé mais j'avais mal partout. Tu étais rouge de colère. Tu avais dit :

« Vous n'avez pas honte de faire du mal à ce garçon ! En plus, vous êtes à cinq contre un ! C'est pas loyale ! »

Dudley avait ricané.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par une fille ! D'ailleurs, je n'écoute jamais les filles ! »

'Puis il m'avait attrapé par le col de mon T-shirt violemment et m'a rejetté par terre. J'avais de plus en plus mal.'

« Pour la dernière fois, je t'ordonne d'arrêter. » tu avais dit.

« Ça, jamais ! »

« Comme tu voudras. »

'Tu souris. Tes yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillants. C'était là qu'on remarqua que tu avais quelque chose que tu attrapais derrière ton dos. Tu t'approchas de Dudley. Dudley avait peur mais il ne le montra pas. Il essayait de garder son sang-froid. Mais pas pour très longtemps – c'est là que j'ai le plus apprécié – car tu avais soudain envoyé un serpent sur la tête de Dudley ! Dudley et sa bande étaient ensuite partis, avec le serpent qui les suivait.'

Heila et Harry pouffèrent de rire.

– Mais c'était un serpent inoffensif, dit Heila.

– Et c'est là que j'ai eu une amie, dit Harry, tu sais, Dudley a toujours eu peur de toi depuis.

– Regarde, il n'y a plus personne.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Tout était si tranquille. On entendait seulement les arbres qui bougeaient les feuilles et le souffle du vent. Leurs cheveux se balançaient dans le vent. Quel silence.

– C'est l'heure, dit Heila, le monde s'ouvrira à nous, mais montrera le bonheur à toi seul.

– Pourquoi ?

– Chacun a ses propres envies. Une boîte ne peut qu'un seul rêve, le tien.

Heila sourit et dit :

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que je prononce les mêmes paroles qu'Elodie.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais Heila leva sa main pour le faire signe de rester tranquille.

– Ouvre-la maintenant, dit-elle.

Harry l'obéit et soudain, le parc avait disparu. Il faisait noir. Il ne sentit rien sous ses pieds comme si il était transporté par quelque chose. Pourtant, il était debout, bien droit ; normal quoi. Soudain une main le toucha. Il sursauta et pensa que c'était un monstre.

– N'aie pas peur. C'est moi, Heila.

Harry se calma. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

La lumière revint. Harry, qui s'était habitué à l'obscurité, cligna des yeux. Lorsque ses yeux commença à s'habituer à la lumière, il vit qu'il était dans un paradis. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout était si beau, si harmonieux. Heila était à ses côtés. Ils étaient sur une pelouse entourés de jolies petites fleurs multicolores. Il y avait les arbres les plus beaux de la terre, des oiseaux qui chantaient une douce mélodie et des papillons qui volaient un peu partout.

– C'est beau, hein ? demanda Heila.

– C'est magnifique !

– Tu veux voir le bonheur que tu cherches ?

Harry hocha la tête. Heila prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le plus grand et le plus beau des arbres. L'arbre avait des liannes qui pendaient autour de lui. En regardant de plus près, Harry constata que les liannes étaient les racines pendantes de l'arbres qui rejoingnaient le sol.

– C'est un banian, explique Heila, et c'est le chef de tout ce tu vois, ce qui veut dire la Mystérieuse boîte. Il contrôle tout.

– Quoi ? On est dans la boîte en ce moment ?

– Oui, répondit Heila avec un sourire, étonnant, non ? Moi aussi j'ai réagi comme ça quand Elodie m'a emmené ici.

Harry voulait poser encore des questions mais il était tellement fasciné par cet endroit qu'il ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot. Heila alla de l'autre côté des racines. Harry la suivit. De là, ils pouvaient mieux voir le tronc de l'arbre. C'était immense. Au milieu de l'arbre, il y avait un joyaux rouge et mauve. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts.

– C'est où... le bonheur ? demanda Harry avec hésitation. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Heila avec ses questions. Mais Heila était sûrement habituée, car elle sourit.

– Regarde la Pierre du Bonheur et patiente.

_La Pierre du Bonheur ; c'est donc comme ça que s'appelle ce joyaux, _pensa Harry. Il regarda la Pierre.

– Bien. Euh, on se voit tout à l'heure alors, dit Heila.

– Quoi ? Tu t'en vas ? Et moi ?

– T'en fais pas. Je serai toujours dans la boîte, enfin dans les environs. Toi, tu restes ici. Dès que je sortirai, la Pierre te montrera aussitôt ton désir le plus cher. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne peut pas montrer le bonheur à deux personnes.

– D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

– À tout à l'heure.

Heila traversa les racines et disparue du champ de vue d'Harry. Harry s'assit devant la Pierre du Bonheur et la regarda. Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur la Pierre, la Pierre s'illumina soudainement et une lumière rouge vive remplit l'atmosphère. Harry se mit debout, et tout redevint normal.

– Harry.

C'était sûrement Heila qui revenait de sa promenade. Harry était déçu. Il n'a encore rien vu et Heila est déjà retournée. Il se retourna. À sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas Heila, une dame qui avait des cheveux roux sombres et un homme qui avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, noirs et décoiffés, et il portait des lunettes. Ces personnes lui paraissaient familiers. Soudain, Harry sut, il les reconnût.

– Maman ! Papa ! cria-t-il.

Ce sont ses parents. Mais oui, depuis qu'il est tout petit, son plus grand désir est d'être avec ses parents. Lily et James Potter lui sourirent et lui firent signe de la main. Harry en fit de même. Quel bonheur ! Il essaya de les toucher. Mais, tout à coup, la terre se mit à trembler. Tout devint flou. Harry sentit que sa tête lui faisait mal. Tout basculait autour de lui. Il commença à avoir le vertige. Ensuite, il fit noir. Harry ne voyait plus rien et ferma les yeux.

– Ça va ?

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il était dans le parc, assis sur le même banc qu'avant, avant qu'il aille dans la Mystérieuse boîte. Heila était debout, devant lui, l'air inquiète mais pressée.

– Oui, répondit Harry, un peu étourdi mais sinon ça va. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

– Elodie m'a appelé. Alors j'ai dû nous faire sortir de la boîte. Il faut que j'y aille. C'était quoi ton désir ?

Harry paraissait tout excité. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

– J'ai vu mes parents ! Ils me souriait ! Et, et... et toi, quand tu étais sous l'arbre, qu'as-tu vu ?

Silence.

Finalement, Heila se laissa aller.

– Je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Mais ils semblaient si familiers. C'était une femme et une homme. La femme avait les mêmes yeux verts que moi. Ils connaissent mon nom et ils me souriaient tout le temps. J'étais si heureuse, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elodie m'a dit que parfois, la Pierre ne montre pas ton désir actuel, mais un désir dont tu en auras envie plus tard.

Elle poussa un soupir.

– Ils paraissaient si gentils.

Heila sembla désespérée. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Heila fixait le vide. Son regard ne montra aucune émotion. Elle se resaisit soudain et dit :

– Il est tard, il faut que j'y aille. On me cherche à la maison. À demain Harry !

– À demain Heila.

Chacun partit de son côté. Heila, dans sa chambre, discutant avec Elodie à propos de la journée, Harry, grondé par l'oncle Vernon d'être rentrer tard à la maison, restant dans le placard sous l'escalier et pensant à toutes les belles choses qu'il a vécu avec Heila et surtout, à ses parents...


	3. Chapter 3: Lettre de vérité

_Il était temps que je puisse publier ce chapitre. Vous avez trouvé ça long ? Ben il faut avoir de la patience, surtout que en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de contrôles et je dois beaucoup de révision ! En plus les examens approchent pour moi !_

_Bof, n'en parlons pas trop. Mais je vous préviens déjà, le chapitre 4, c'est pas maintenant que ça va sortir. _

_En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3:**** Lettre de Vérité**

Les jours passèrent joyeusement pour Heila et Harry, à part que parfois, Dudley et sa bande agaçaient Harry, mais dès que Heila apparaissait, ils s'enfuyaient le plus vite possible. Décidément, ils n'ont toujours pas oublié le jour où Heila leur a envoyé un serpent. Pourtant c'était depuis l'an dernier. Ils ont une bonne mémoire, surtout en ce qui concerne les serpents. Un jour, Harry lui a raconté qu'il avait déjà communiqué avec un serpent au zoo. Heila aussi pouvait communiquer avec eux ; c'était pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas piquée quand elle a attrapé le serpent.

Harry et Heila, eux, passaient leurs journées à aller dans la Mystérieuse boîte. Chacun à son tour allait sous le banian. Harry a bien visité les lieux et connaît tous les endroits secrets. Il regardait un peu partout pendant que Heila était sous le banian. Parfois aussi, Heila lui montrait d'autres paysages de plus en plus beaux. Tous les deux adoraient la boîte. Heila disait qu'en y entrant, elle se sentit libre ; plus de soucis, plus de violence, seulement le bonheur.

C'était un lundi matin. Puisque c'était les vacances, Heila Carlton ne se leva pas tout de suite pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'étira. Elle regarda ensuite son réveil qui indiquait huit heures et demie. Les rideaux ont été tirés, laissant passés les rayons du soleil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Un petite brise entra par la fenêtre, qui était grande ouverte, rafraîchissant Heila.

Heila se leva et alla dans la salle de bain où elle se brossa les dents et se lava la figure. De retour dans sa chambre, elle enleva son pyjama et mit un T-shirt rose et une jupe blanche. Elle se coiffa et ensuite alla dans la salle à manger, où ses parents et Elodie prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à côté d'Elodie et prit une tartine qu'elle beurra de confiture.

– Tu as bien dormi, ma chérie ? demanda Mrs. Carlton à Heila.

– Oui.

Mr. Carlton se leva.

– Il faut que j'aille travailler. Passez une bonne journée les enfants !

Il se tourna vers Mrs. Carlton.

– Aurevoir Diane, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il ne montrait jamais qu'il n'aimait presque plus sa femme devant les enfants. De toute façon, Elodie et Heila le savaient déjà. Un jour, par hasard, elles avaient vu leurs parents qui se disputaient. C'était un soir, Heila voulait aller aux toilettes et Elodie avait soif. Elles avaient passé près du salon où elles avaient entendu des cris et le bruit des choses en porcelaine qui se cassaient. Depuis, elles avaient tout compris.

– Ton déjeuner est dans la cuisine, dit Mrs. Carlton à son mari, passe une bonne journée.

Heila et Elodie regardèrent leur père partir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient bien coiffés. Elodie espérait qu'il ne trompait pas sa mère.

Pendant que Heila finissait son lait, Elodie aida Mrs. Carlton à débarrasser la table.

– Quelle chaleur ! Heila, est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il te plaît ? demanda Mrs. Carlton en s'essuyant le front.

– Oui, maman.

Heila se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. À peine eût-elle le temps de se retourner pour aller s'assoir, quand soudain deux hiboux entrèrent dans la maison par la fenêtre. Heila se baissa pour les éviter. Les hiboux se posèrent sur la table.

– Le courrier par Hibou Express ! cria Elodie.

Elle alla vers les hiboux. L'année dernière, quand Elodie a reçu sa lettre d'admission à Pankins, Heila était très choquée de voir un hibou le matin, apporté une lettre. Maintenant, elle s'est habituée.

– Il y a deux hiboux ?! exclama Elodie, très surprise, puis se tourna vers Heila. Heila, je crois que toi aussi, tu a reçu une lettre.

Heila n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle va apprendre à faire de la magie ! Elle a toujours voulu avoir des super-pouvoirs (comme on dit dans les films). Son rêve se réalise enfin. Elle s'approcha des hiboux. Elle meurt d'envie d'ouvrir sa lettre. Elodie prit la lettre de la patte de l'hibou le plus proche.

– « Mlle Heila... »

Elodie s'était arrêtée de lire car il y était écrit : « Heila Potter ». soudain, elle avait du mal à respirer comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Son coeur se mit à battre très vite. Elle avait peur mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ressentait aussi de la tristesse. _Heila va bientôt savoir qui elle est vraiment, _pensa Elodie. Ça lui fera de la peine. À chaque moment de tristesse que Heila a dû traverser, Elodie l'a sentit et ça lui a fendu le coeur. Elle ne peut voir Heila déprimée, sinon elle en souffrira autant.

– Elodie ? Ça va ? demanda Heila, anxieuse.

– Euh, oui. Oui, répondit Elodie, j'allais justement te donner ta lettre. Ça ne te dérange pas que je retire l'enveloppe pour toi ?

– Oui, si tu veux. Tu est sûr que tout va bien ?

Elodie essaya de faire un sourire rassurant, et de garder son calme.

– Mais oui, bien sûr que tout va bien. Tiens, voici ta lettre.

Elodie enleva l'enveloppe et donna la lettre à Heila. Elle ne voulait pas que Heila trouve : « Heila Potter » avant même qu'elle lise la lettre, sinon elle aura à peine ouvert l'enveloppe, qu'elle sera déjà dans la déprime et la confusion.

Heila était très excitée. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Elle déplia la lettre. Elodie croisait ses doigts, sa mère la regardait et elles attendaient qu'elle dise la bonne nouvelle. En toute réponse, elle lut la lettre à voix haute :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou supprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Mlle Potter,_

_Nous__ avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée le 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directrice-adjointe_

Heila remarqua qu'elle tenait deux feuilles de papier dans ses mains. Sur l'autre, il y avait la liste de livres et de matériels qu'elle aura besoin tout au long de l'année scolaire. Elle y jetta un coup d'oeil brièvement. Comme matériels, il y avait une baguette magique, trois robes de sorcier noires, etc, et comme livres, il y avait _Histoire de Poudlard, Magie Théorique, etc._

– Quelle surprise ! Une sorcière dans la famille ! Je suis fière de toi, exclama Mrs. Carlton. Bravo !

Elle applaudit sa fille.

– Tu iras à Poudlard ! Sais-tu que Poudlard se trouve en Écosse ? Mon école aussi d'ailleurs ! ajouta Elodie. Quand tu seras en troisième année, on pourra se voir à Pré-au-Lard.

Que Heila soit une sorcière et qu'elle aille à Poudlard, ce n'était pas si étonnant pour Mrs. Carlton et Elodie ; comme elles le montraient, car elles le savaient déjà. Elles faisaient juste semblant qu'elles venaient d'apprendre la grande nouvelle. Elles s'attendaient à ce que Heila soit en colère car elle a tout compris sur son origine et sa vrai famille, mais ce fut totalement le contraire.

– Je suis une sorcière ? Moi, aller à Poudlard ? Je vais apprendre à faire de la sorcellerie ? dit Heila. J'aurai... une baguette magique !?

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se mit à sauter sur place.

– Super ! cria-t-elle. Je vais faire de la magie, comme toi Elodie !

Heila se rua vers Elodie et sa mère et les serra très fort dans ses bras. Elodie, étonnée de sa réaction, se détendit. _Peut-être, _pensa Elodie, _qu'après tout, ça ne dérange pas Heila qu'elle a été adoptée et peut-être qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle se dit qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir été accueillie par une famille car il faut avoir du coeur, de l'amour et de la pitié pour adopter un enfant._

Heila lâcha sa mère et Elodie. Elle sembla soudain très triste.

– Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, pourquoi est-ce que dans la lettre il y est écrit « Mlle Potter » au lieu de « Mlle Carlton » ?

_Oups ! Je me suis réjoui trop vite, _pensa Elodie.

Sa mère et elle ne pouvaient plus prononcer un mot. Elodie est très surprise que ses pensées soient mauvaises. En principe, une légilimancienne ne se trompe jamais. Elle n'a pas assez d'expérience.

– Oh, non, murmura Mrs. Carlton. Je croyais que tu l'avais deviné...

Elle a pensé à la même chose qu'Elodie.

– Deviné quoi ? demanda Heila, confuse.

Heila ne comprenait effectivement rien. Des questions se formèrent dans sa tête comme : _qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi parlent-elles ? _ou encore _pourquoi ont-elles l'air si triste ? _

– Deviné que ton véritable nom de famille est Potter et que tu as été adoptée.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni Elodie, ni Mrs. Carlton. La voix venait de derrière Heila qui eût un frisson dans le dos. Lentement, elle se retourna. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était qu'un veillard, vêtu d'une longue robe mauve. Il porteit des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il avait des cheveux blancs et une longue barbe blanche. Pourtant, il avait l'air très motivé et il ne paraissait pas méchant.

– Comment osez-vous répondre à la question et venir dans notre maison comme ça ? demanda Heila, un peu fâchée, au veillard. Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous ?

Le veillard sourit. Elodie le connaissait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le présenter à Heila, mais aucun son n'en sortir.

– Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard, comme tu l'as lu dans ta lettre d'admission.

Sa voix douce et la façon aimable qu'il répondit calma Heila. Après tout, il faut le respecter puisqu'il est le directeur de sa future école.

– Oh. Je suis désolé professeur, dit-elle timidement.

– Pas la peine de s'excuser, répondit Dumbledore, puis se tourna vers Elodie. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Elodie ?

Elodie retrouva finalement sa voix.

– Oui professeur. Comment allez-vous ?

– En parfaite santé.

Heila regarda Elodie pour qu'elle lui donne une explication.

– Dumbledore est déjà venu à Pankins et c'est lui qui m'a donné la « boîte » que je t'ai offert, expliqua Elodie.

Elle ne voulait pas dire la « Mystérieuse boîte » pour que sa mère ne soupçonne rien. Après tout, elle ne lui a rien dit.

Dumbledore changea de sujet.

– As-tu maintenant compris, Heila, pourquoi on a écrit « Mlle Potter » dans la lettre ? demanda-t-il.

Heila avait complètement oublié la lettre et les questions qui la tourmentaient. Elle fit une mine triste mais éclata soudain de rire. Mrs. Carlton et Elodie se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce que Heila avait.

– C'est une blague, c'est ça ? dit Heila. Quand même, moi, être adoptée ! C'était juste une erreur dans la lettre, vous avez confondu, tout simplement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elodie se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Mais elle n'était pas si détendue que ça.

– Non, Heila, répondit Dumbledore.

Heila était stupéfaite.

– Quoi ? dit-elle.

– Tu as vraiment été adoptée, Heila, dit Dumbledore. Tu viens d'une famille de sorcier, la famille Potter. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Elodie et à Mrs. Carlton.

Heila parut vraiment choquée. Elle ne savait pas que Mrs. Carlton et surtout Elodie gardait un secret sans le lui confier. Elle aurait envie de pleurer et de s'enfuir de la maison pour revenir après s'être calmée mais il y avait un invité. Comme son père lui disait toujours : « Quand il y a des invités, il faut toujours agir poliment et garder la tête bien levée. » Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère est honte d'elle et qu'elle montre qu'elle est trop fragile et sentimentale. Alors, elle se tourna vers Elodie.

– Elodie, dit-elle, est-ce que tu es vraiment ma soeur ?

– Je suis désolé, Heila, répondit Elodie, mais Dumbledore dit la vérité. Alors, non, je ne suis pas ta vrai soeur.

– Mais alors...

Heila regarda Mrs. Carlton.

– ...vous n'êtes pas non plus ma véritable maman, c'est ça.

– Oh, Heila, ma chérie...

Mais Heila ne laissa pas Mrs. Carlton finir sa phrase.

– Réponds d'abord ! cria-t-elle.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Mrs. Carlton tremblait.

– Non, je ne suis pas ta vrai mère, dit-elle.

Heila n'a pas pu se retenir ; elle fondit en larmes.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demanda-t-elle avec fureur.

– Parce que je leur ai défendu, répondit Dumbledore.

Heila s'essuya le visage et regarda Dumbledore, étonnée.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Pour que tu n'ailles pas dire à Harry que tu es sa soeur...

– Quoi ? Harry Potter est mon frère...

– ...jumeau, continua Dumbledore.

Le visage de Heila s'illumina. Son meilleur ami est donc son frère... jumeau ! Pas étonnant qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement et avaient les même charactères. Mais elle sait maintenant qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de parents, comme une orpheline.

– Je vois que tu le connais bien, dit Dumbledore à Heila toujours souriant, et connais-tu aussi un peu sur sa famille ?

– Oui. Je sais que ses parents sont morts quand il n'avait qu'un an dans un accident de voiture...

Dumbledore paraissait surpris et son sourire se transforma en un rire. _Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? _pensa Heila. Tout le monde regardait Dumbledore. Elodie ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

– Harry t'a vraiment dit ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Euh, oui, répondit Heila, pas très rassurée.

– Pour te dire la vérité Heila, Lily et James Potter ne seraient jamais morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils étaient de grands sorciers et ils n'avaient jamais peur de rien, sauf cette nuit-là.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Heila ne pleurait plus et n'en voulait plus à personne maintenant. Elle devint de plus en plus intéressée au sujet.

– Elodie te le racontera ce soir même, dit Dumbledore, puis se tourna vers Elodie. N'est-ce pas ?

Elodie, rassurée que Heila s'était calmée, sourit et se sentit plus sûr d'elle-même. Elle trouva finalement la parole.

– C'est d'accord pour ce soir.

– Alors, vous connaissez tous l'histoire, dit Heila. Même...

– Oui, dit Mrs. Carlton qui avait retrouvé sa forme et son sourire, même moi.

Heila lui fit un sourire.

– Bon, je crois que tu auras assez d'information, dit Dumbledore. Demain je reviendrai pour t'emmener à Londres pour aller acheter tes affaires scolaires.

– Mais où peut-on trouver une baguette magique à Londres ? demanda Heila.

– Tu verras. Il faut juste savoir où chercher. Bon, aurevoir Heila.

– Aurevoir professeur Dumbledore.

Mais dès qu'il se dirigea vers la porte, il se retourna brusquement.

– Ah, oui, j'allais oublier ! Approche donc Heila. Je dois te donner quelque chose.

Heila l'obéit. Dumbledore retira de sa poche une photo.

– Ça c'est ta mère et ton père, expliqua Dumbledore en montrant la photo à Heila. Sur la photo, il y avait un homme qui ressemblaient drôlement à Harry. Il avait des lunettes et ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux d'Harry. À côté de lui, se trouvait une femme, ayant les cheveux roux sombres et les yeux verts brillants. Voilà pourquoi Harry et elle avaient des yeux pareils. En regardant bien, Heila découvrit que c'était les même personnes qu'elle voyait sous le banian dans la Mystérieuse boîte. C'est vrai qu'à force de regarder la photo, ses parents lui manquent de plus en plus. C'était une photo magique car l'image était animée. Ses parents souriaient et faisaient des signes de la main.

– Prends-le, continua Dumbledore, et garde-le précieusement.

– Oh, oui !

Heila n'avait jamais vu de photo animée avant et surtout elle n'a jamais rencontré ses véritables parents alors, c'est évident qu'elle la garde précieusement.

– Heila, peux-tu me faire une faveur ?

– Bien sûr.

– Ne raconte pas à Harry de tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Heila était un peu déçue car elle avait prévu d'aller voir Harry, après que Dumbledore eût parti, pour lui dire la grande nouvelle : qu'elle est sa soeur jumelle.

– Je ne peux même pas lui dire qu'on est des jumeaux ?

– Non, vaut mieux éviter.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il le saura par lui-même, un jour. Elodie t'expliquera. Écoute, seul Diane, Elodie, toi et moi savons que tu es la jumelle d'Harry Potter.

– Il est célèbre en principe ?

– Plus que tu ne le crois, Heila. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu avais une cicatrice au front ?

– Oui, plein de fois. Mais personne ne le sait. Harry aussi a la même.

Dumbledore eût un air pensif.

– Sait-il que tu as aussi la même cicatrice ?

– Non. Mon père voulait que je la cache et que je n'en parle à personne. Il disait que c'était trop affreux sur mon visage.

Dumbledore sourit.

– Je vois que tu l'as bien cachée.

Dumbledore repoussa les cheveux qui cachaient la cicatrice en arrière, et l'effleura avec sa main. Elle avait toujours gardé sa forme d'éclair.

– Il est temps que je parte dit Dumbledore. Aurevoir Heila, à demain.

– Aurevoir Dumbledore.

Et en un éclair, POP ! Dumbledore avait disparu.

Heila se trouvait dans le parc, où Harry et elle avaient l'habitude d'entrer dans la Mystérieuse boîte. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel : c'était presque midi. Mais cette fois-ci, Heila était seule. Elle marchait et regardait les enfants qui jouaient mais elle avait plutôt la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait à ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté. Elle se sentait un peu bizzare en pensant de sa vrai nature et de sa vrai famille. Ainsi donc, elle n'a pas vraiment de famille mais il reste Harry, son frère, qui ne sait même pas qu'il a une soeur. Alors, elle est plus ou moins seule.

Après que Dumbledore était parti, elle est allée dans sa chambre pour aller mettre la photo de ses parents dans un cadre, le plus beau, et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Heila pensait à ses parents quand elle vit une silouette qui s'approchait d'elle en courant. Elle s'arrêta de marcher. La silouette était familière pourtant. Celle-ci faisait un signe de la main et criait « Heila ! ». Heila la reconnut tout de suite. Cette silouette appartenait à...

– Harry ! cria Heila en faisait un signe de la main à son tour.

Harry s'arrêta net devant elle. Il attrapait quelque chose dans sa main.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as apporté ? demanda Heila.

Harry, tout essoufflé, lui montra une enveloppe.

– Une lettre ? C'est ça ce que tu voulais me montrer ? dit Heila trouvant Harry un peu bizzare.

– Mais non ! Lis ce qui est écrit sur l'enveloppe.

Heila prit l'enveloppe et lut l'addresse :

_Mr H. Potter_

_Dans le placard sous l'escalier_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Elle éclata de rire puis ouvrit l'enveloppe. Mais il n'avait rien à l'intérieur.

– Où est la lettre ? demanda Heila.

– L'oncle Vernon l'a déchirée et l'a brûlée. Alors je suis venu te chercher pour te demander ce qui y était écrit.

Heila trouvait Harry de plus en plus bizzare. Comment saurait-elle ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre ? Elle n'était pas même une légilimancienne.

– Aurais-tu attraper un coup de soleil ou quoi ? Comment puis-je le savoir ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit la lettre.

– Ah bon ? Pourtant je croyais que tu l'avais écrit, dit Harry, confus. Tu est pourtant ma seule amie.

Tous deux restèrent pensifs quand soudain...

– HARRY !

Harry et Heila sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

– C'est l'oncle Vernon, dit Harry.

– Il paraît très en colère, dit Heila. Il vaut mieux que tu partes.

– T'as raison. Je...

– HARRY !! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! cria l'oncle Vernon.

– Vite ! Dépêches-toi Harry !

Heila le poussa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blesser et que demain, il se montre avec pleins de bleus partout. Harry l'obéit et courut dans la direction de la maison des Dursley.

– Aurevoir Heila !

– Aurevoir Harry !

Heila regarda Harry courir jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Soudain, elle entendit un grognement venu de nulle part. Elle connaissait ce son mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce rappeler de quoi il s'agit. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit encore le même grognement. C'était... son estomac ! Elle n'avait pas encore pris son déjeuner. Elle décida donc de rentrer chez elle. Tout en marchant, elle remarqua qu'elle tenait l'enveloppe d'Harry dans ses mains. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Qui aurait pu envoyer une lettre à Harry ? À moins que ce soit...

– Mais oui ! Sa lettre d'admission ! exclama Heila.

Elle était dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Elodie qui était venue seulement pour lui raconter l'histoire de ses parents et de répondre à toutes ses questions : comment ils sont morts, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry et elle ne vivent pas ensemble, etc. Elles étaient déjà en pyjama. C'était le soir et il faisait très sombre mais la lumière était allumée dans la pièce. Heila venait de raconter à Elodie à propos de la mystérieuse lettre qu'Harry avait reçue et lui avait montré l'enveloppe.

– En conclusion, c'est la lettre d'admission à Poudlard d'Harry que l'oncle Vernon a brûlée ! affirma Elodie.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

– Mais Poudlard n'abandonne jamais, dit Elodie. Une lettre sera envoyée à Harry jusqu'à qu'il puisse le lire.

– Et tu crois que Dumbledore apparaîtra et racontera la vérité quand Harry aura lu sa lettre comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Heila.

– Peut-être, mias il ne dira pas à Harry que tu es sa jumelle, répondit Elodie un peu taquineuse.

Heila fit une mine triste et ennuyeuse.

– Je savais que tu allais dire ça, dit-elle.

Elodie eût un petit rire. Puis, elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un long moment. Heila, un peu gênée, chercha quelque chose à dire. Elle se souvint soudain la raison de la présence d'Elodie dans sa chambre.

– À propos de mes parents biologiques, commença-t-elle.

– Ah oui ! J'allais oublié ! dit Elodie. Pose-moi toutes les questions dont tu désires d'en savoir la réponse ; qui concerne tes parents et ta vrai nature bien sûr.

– Alors, tout d'abord, comment mes parents sont-ils morts...

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre 3 est terminé. Il faut attendre le chapitre 4 (Ohh...)._

_Bon, fini les plaites, les pleurs et les questions. Heila a découvert la vérité alors, en route pour l'adventure :) _

_LOL !_

_ Ben A+_

_ Daphy.hp_


	4. Chapter 4: Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 4: Le chemin de Traverse**

Heila se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

« Aïe ! »

Non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle a vraiment eu mal quand elle s'est pincée, alors elle est donc vraiment...

Dans un train menant à Londres !

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle est en route pour acheter ses affaires de... sorcellerie ! Pourtant, elle est déjà venue à Londres il n'y avait pas un seul magasin qui vendait des baguettes magiques ou autre chose qui concerne la magie.

– Peux-tu me passer la liste de tes matériels scolaires ? demanda la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle.

Elle avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle portait un jacket noir et une jupe rose. Elle paraissait très jeune, elle avait dans les environs de vingt ans. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks mais elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, alors on l'appelle Tonks.

Ce matin, comme Heila l'avait prévu, Dumbledore était venu chez elle pour l'emmener à Londres. Mais Heila ne s'attendait pas à voir une jeune femme ayant les cheveux rose bonbon qui l'accompagnait. Dumbledore avait fait les présentations et lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à Londres car il a quelque chose de très important à faire.

« Ce sera donc Tonks qui t'emmènera à Londres. » avait-il dit à Heila.

Tonks était une métamorphosiste, elle pouvait changer ses parties du corps en une autre forme et aussi changer de couleur. Elle était très amusante. Elle avait décidé de changer ses cheveux rose bonbon en noir pour qu'elle passe inaperçue au milieu des moldus.

« Les cheveux rose bonbon ne sont pas vraiment à la mode chez les moldus. » avait-elle dit à Heila.

Par chance, quand tous deux étaient entrées dans le train, il y avait des places assises. Heila s'était assise dans le coin car elle adorait admirer les paysages par la fenêtre. Et voilà, vous savez maintenant comment Heila a atterrit ici.

– Bien sûr, répondit Heila à Tonks.

Elle lui donna la liste qui était dans la poche de son pantalon. Tonks déplia la feuille. Heila s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle ne l'avait pas lu car elle était trop excitée d'aller à Londres. En remarquant cela, Tonks mit la feuille au milieu pour que tous les deux puissent la lire.

– Ça me rappelle de mon enfance, quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, dit Tonks.

– Toi aussi, tu étais à Poudlard ?

– Bien sûr ! Tous les sorciers qui habitent dans les environs vont à Poudlard. J'avais autant de livres que toi quand j'étais en première année. J'étais à Griffondor.

– Griffondor ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda Heila, interloguée.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne connais rien au monde de la sorcellerie. Griffondor est une des quatre maisons à Poudlard. Il y a aussi Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Tes parents biologiques ont été à Griffondor.

– J'aimerai aller à Griffondor.

– Tant mieux. Il paraît qu'à Serpentard, se trouvent les enfants qui ont mal tourné.

– Qui est-ce qui choisi dans quelle maison on doit aller ?

Tonks rit et lui répondit :

– Tu verras le premier jour de la rentrée. En tout cas, attends-toi à quelque chose de très étrange.

– Le train va bientôt arriver à la gare de Londres, dit une voix douce qui venait d'un haut parleur, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Après que le train soit arriver à sa destination et qu'il se soit arrêter et ouvert ses portes, Tonks et Heila descendirent de leur wagon. L'air frais les rafraîchissait et détendait leurs muscles après ce long voyage. Heila était tellement excitée qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Londres. Elle était impatiente d'aller visiter les magasins qui vendaient des matériels de sorcellerie et des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Ce sera peut-être comme dans les films.

– Alors, où allons-nous ? demanda Heila.

– Patience, répondit Tonks. Je vois que tu as l'air très excitée, mais on a toute la journée devant nous. Pas besoin de se presser.

Elles marchèrent dans une rue très bondée et il faisait très chaud. Il y avait des magasins partout mais à sa grande déception, Heila ne trouva ni baguettes magiques, ni livres de magie. Elle continua donc à marcher à côté de Tonks, ne sachant où celle-ci l'emmènerait. Finalement, Tonks s'arrêta.

– C'est par là, dit-elle à Heila en montrant un petit bâtiment qui se situait entre deux grands magasins. Il était à peine remarquable et paraissait très ancien. C'était come si personne ne pouvait le voir. C'était très étrange. Heila devint de plus en plus surexcitée. Tonks et elle entrèrent dans le bâtiment. C'était une sorte de bar. Il y avait des créatures très bizzares. Ici, tout le monde portait une longue robe, soit noire, soit d'autres couleurs foncés et la plupart d'entre eux avait un chapeau pointu sur la tête. Ce sont des sorciers.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Tonks à Heila.

– Non merci.

Heila remarqua que Tonks avait rechangé la couleur de ses cheveux en rose bonbon.

_Pourquoi sommes-nous venues ici ? _pensa Heila.

– Ne t'en fais pas. C'est par là qu'il faut passer pour aller acheter tes affaires, dit Tonks comme si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de Heila.

Heila se détendit un peu.

– Mais... où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Heila.

– Au Chaudron Baveur. C'est ici que les sorciers se rafraîchissent après une dure journée.

Tonks lui montra un homme qui était de l'autre côté du bar, servant un sorcier.

– Lui, c'est le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, Tom.

Ensuite, Tonks et Heila allèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment. Devant eux, se dressait un mur de briques.

– C'est bloquer, dit Heila. Comment va-t-on faire pour continuer notre chemin ?

Tonks eût un sourire malicieux.

– Regarde.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Puis elle tapa une brique précise trois fois avec sa baguette. Les briques se séparèrent une par une et finalement Heila et Tonks purent passer de l'autre côté.

– Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, dit Tonks.

Heila n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait une ville... de sorciers ! Des sorciers et des sorcières partout ! Et bien sûr, des magasins vendant des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas voir dans le monde des moldus, des choses magiques. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

– Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Comment va-t-on acheter toutes mes affaires ? demanda Heila.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dumbledore a tout prévu, répondit Tonks. Avant de venir chez toi, Dumbledore et moi sommes allés à la banque de Gringotts pour aller prendre un peu d'argent que tes parents biologiques t'ont laissé.

– La banque de Gringotts ?

– Oui. C'est la banque des sorciers. Ce sont des gobelins qui travaillent là-bas.

Tonks retira de sa poche une pièce en bronze, en argent et en or.

– Ça, c'est l'argent sorcier, dit-elle en montrant les pièces à Heila. Celle qui est en or, c'est un Gallion, celle qui est en argent, une Mornille et celle qui est en bronze, une Noise. Dix-sept Mornilles font un Gallion et vingt-neuf Noises font une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir mais bon...

Elles continuèrent à marcher. Heila ouvrit grands ses yeux pour admirer le paysage, ou plutôt les magasins. Il y en avait pleins. Il y en avait un qui vendait des balais magiques et un autre qui vendait d'étranges vêtements. Tonks s'arrêta devant une boutique. En haut il y était écrit : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »

– C'est ici qu'on vend des baguettes magiques, dit Tonks. Tu iras acheter ta baguette pendant que moi, j'irai acheter tes manuels scolaires chez Fleury et Bott. Puis nous irons chez Madame Guipure pour acheter tes habits de sorciers. Tu m'attends ici même quand tu auras fini. D'accord ? Tiens voici de l'argent pour acheter ta baguette.

Tonks lui donna un petit sachet.

– D'accord, acquiesça Heila. Tiens, la liste de livres.

Heila lui donna la liste qu'elle retira de sa poche.

– À tout à l'heure.

Puis Tonks s'en alla. Heila regarda la porte de la boutique.

_Une baguette magique... le rêve !_

Bon, allons-y, pensa Heila en entrant à l'intérieur. Derrière une table, se trouvait un vieil homme. Il y avait des boîtes sur toutes les étagères. La boutique paraissait très ancienne.

– Bonjour, dit le vieil homme, je suis Mr. Ollivander.

– Bonjour, dit Heila poliment, je m'appelle Heila...

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire 'Potter' ou 'Carlton'. Mais puisqu'il y était écrit 'Potter' dans la lettre d'admission...

–... Potter.

Mr. Ollivander la regarda comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de mal et de choquant.

– Euh, vous allez bien ? demanda Heila en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Mr. Ollivander se resaisit et dit :

– Oui, je vais bien. C'est juste que j'avais oublié qu'il y avait aussi une autre Potter qui a été admise à Poudlard. Et je parie que tu ne connais pas vraiment Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Heila se rappelait maintenant, Tonks lui avait dit qu'elle devait se présenter sous le nom de Potter et lui avait donner les réponses de certaines questions que les gens pouvaient lui demander.

– Non, répondit Heila maintenant sûr d'elle-même, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

– Eh oui, c'est comme ça. Il y a des familles qui ont le même nom, mais qui ne se connaissent pas du tout, Smith par exemple.

Il resta longtemps plonger dans ses pensées. Heila se sentit un peu agacée, alors elle changea de sujet.

– Euh, pour ma baguette magique... dit-elle.

– Ah oui. Bon, alors...

Mr. Ollivander mesura le bras droit de Heila.

– Vous êtes droitière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui.

_Comment sait-il que je suis droitière ?_

Mr. Ollivander fit d'autres mesures puis il alla prendre une boîte sur une étagère. Il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une baguette magique.

– Tiens, dit-il en attrapant la baguette, voici une baguette magique qui est faite de poil de licorne, 33,5 cm, flexible et facile à manier. Essayez-la.

Il tendit la baguette à Heila, qui la prit aussitôt. Elle était tellement heureuse d'attraper une baguette magique. Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas comme essayer une baguette magique.

– Eh bien ! Allez-y ! exclama Mr. Ollivander. Agitez-la bon sang !

Heila se sentit comme une idiote et gênée. Elle agita donc la baguette. Elle sentit soudain une chaleur répandant sur ses doigts. Des étincelles rouges et or sortirent de la baguette.

– Cette baguette vous a choisi, dit Mr. Ollivander.

Heila ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais elle n'eût pas le temps de dire un mot quand la baguette commença à trembler. Mr. Ollivander était stupéfait. Les étincelles rouges et or se transformèrent en une flame qui s'étira et devint de plus en plus longue. Elle tournoya tout autour de la pièce. Malgré la chaleur, qu'elle sentit dans ses mains, et qui devenait de plus en plus brûlante, Heila ne lâcha pas la baguette. La corde de flames parût plus mince du côté qui sortait de la baguette (comme un corps) et de l'autre, plus gros et formait une tête de dragon. Puis le dragon disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles.

– Impressionnant mais bizzare, murmura Mr. Ollivander.

Heila était bouche bée. Était-ce normal qu'un animal sortait de la baguette à chaque fois qu'une baguette chosissait son maître ? En tout cas, Tonks ne lui avait rien raconté à propos de ça.

– Mmm, très étrange, fit Mr. Ollivander, mais c'est un phénomène que j'ai déjà vu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Heila.

Mr. Ollivander ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de Heila. Ses yeux bruns fixait ses yeux verts brillants. Son regard pénétra dans celui de Heila, dans les profondeurs infinis. Heila eût tout d'un coup mal à la tête et Mr. Ollivander avait de la sueur sur son front, puis il ferma les yeux et recula de quelques pas. Heila se sentit mieux.

– Vous êtes difficile mademoiselle, dit Mr. Ollivander, mais j'ai pu voir ce que vous m'avez caché.

Heila ne comprit rien.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Mr. Ollivander baissa sa voix, même s'il n'y avait personne dans la boutique à part Heila et lui.

– Dites-moi la vérité ; vous êtes la jumelle d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Heila était stupéfaite mais tout fut maintenant clair dans sa tête : il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ! Mr. Ollivander sourit.

– Tu as découvert mon secret, dit-il, mais il est rare de trouver des personnes comme moi. Alors, fais-moi une faveur, veux-tu ? Ne raconte à personne à propos de mon don et je garderais ton secret.

– D'accord, répondit Heila. Euh, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi un dragon est sorti de ma baguette ?

Mr. Ollivander soupira et lui expliqua :

– Peut-être qu'Harry Potter affaiblira Tu-Sais-Qui mais c'est toi qui le tueras.

Surprise, Heila demanda :

– Vous voulez dire que ce dragon veut dire que _je_ vais tuer Vol... euh je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui ?

– Pas exactement. Ce dragon signifie que tu sauveras le monde du mal. Mais il est possible que tu échoues. C'est bizzare, mais tu me fais penser à ton père, James Potter, quand il est venu acheter sa baguette. Je me rappelle encore, sa baguette était faite d'acajou, 27, 5 cm. Lui aussi, il a eu un dragon qui est sorti de sa baguette, mais celui-là était bleu. Mais il a échoué, il n'a pas pu sauver le monde et tuer Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

– Tu as un très grand pouvoir Heila, dit-il.

Heila n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait découvert qu'elle est une sorcière et maintenant elle découvre qu'elle est une personne exceptionnelle. Est-elle en train de rêver ? Non, elle s'était pincée encore une fois avant d'entrer dans cette boutique. Elle paya donc sa baguette et alla dehors. Tonks n'était toujours pas revenue.

– Salut ! J'ai entendu toute votre conversation ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, dit une voix derrière Heila.

Heila se retourna, ne croyant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Devant la porte de la boutique de Mr. Ollivander se trouvait une chinoise qui avait à peu près la même taille qu'elle. Elle est habillée de vêtements moldus, peut-être qu'elle aussi sera à Poudlard en première année. Elle se présenta :

– Je m'appelle Yoda Ling, fille d'une mère anglaise qui est une sorcière et d'un père chinois moldu. Je suppose que tu es Heila Potter ?

Heila hésita. Devait-elle faire confiance à cette fille ? Mais après tout, elle doit se faire des amis.

– Salut, dit-elle, euh, c'est vrai que tu as tout entendu ?

Yoda s'approcha.

– Oui, j'ai une très bonne ouïe. Tout le monde dit que je tiens ça de mon père. Mais moi, je ne les crois pas. Je sais aussi très bien garder un secret.

– Tu as même vu le... dragon, dit Heila en baissant la voix.

– Oui, mais je ne le dirai à personne. Promis, juré, craché. Alors, c'est vrai que t'es le frère de... Hp ?

Heila sourit.

– Tu parles un langage codé maintenant ?

Tous les deux rirent joyeusement.

– Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Heila.

Les yeux de Yoda s'émerveillèrent.

– Cool ! J'allais justement acheter ma baguette magique, tu m'attends ici ?

– D'accord. De tout façon, je dois attendre quelqu'un.

_Fait attention à Malefoy._

– Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Heila.

–Non.

Mais dès que Yoda se retourna pour aller dans la boutique, une voix traînante qu'elle connaissait bien se fut entendre.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit la voix en s'addressant à Heila, t'es qui toi ? Tu as déjà acheté ta baguette magique ? Je parie que tu ne sais même pas t'en servir. Mais moi, je connais beaucoup de sortilèges.

Yoda sentit la colère montée en elle.

– Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy, cria-t-elle.

_Malefoy_pensa Heila. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais elle avait déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part. Le garçon était blond. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et avait une baguette magique à la main.

– Yoda Ling, n'est-ce pas ? La Sang-Mêlée chinoise, dit Malefoy.

Heila n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire 'Sang-Mêlé'. Elle regarda Yoda d'un air interrogateur.

– Lui, c'est Drago Malefoy. Sang-Mêlé veut dire demi-sorcier, demi-moldu, expliqua Yoda.

– C'est exacte, dit Drago, et ma famille est composée de sang pur uniquement. Et toi, (il se tourna vers Heila) je parie que tu es une sang-de-bourbe.

– Faux ! exclama Yoda un grand sourire aux lèvres. Heila est un sang pur ! Ha-ha !

Heila s'affola. Tonks lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire croire aux gens qu'elle a des parents moldus.

– Non, Yoda ! dit-elle en fixant les yeux de son amie et en attrapant son épaule. Rappelle-toi...

Drago semblait confus. Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Alors, il pointa sa baguette vers Heila et changea de sujet. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler...

– Laisse-les tranquille Malefoy, dit calmement un garçon qui venait d'arriver.

Le garçon était très calme. Il pointait une baguette magique vers Drago qui avait baissé la sienne légèrement. Lui aussi, portait une robe de sorcier. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir aussi sombre que ceux de Heila. Mais le plus bizzare, c'est qu'il avait des yeux violets !

– Qui es-tu ? demanda Drago. Es-tu un alien ou quelque chose dans ce genre ayant des yeux violets ?

Le garçon sourit.

– Je m'appelle Daniel Lewis et non, je ne suis pas un alien. Mes yeux violets me permettent de voir ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir.

Drago pâlit et abaissa sa baguette complètement.

– Lewis ? pu-t-il articuler. La plus grande et la plus riche famille de Serpentard sur terre ?

– Oui.

– On dirait que Drago a rencontré sa grande star, murmura Yoda à Heila.

– Et si on devenait amis tous les deux ? proposa Drago. Figure-toi que je suis un Malefoy, la deuxième plus grande famille de Serpentard et de sangs purs. Alors, ensemble, on pourra être les maîtres des Serpentards. Enfin, choisi ton camp, soit tu viens avec moi et tu gagnes beaucoup de pouvoir, soit tu vas avec ces minables de sang-mêlé et de sang-de-bourbe.

– Désolé Malefoy, répondit Daniel, mais je préfère être traîté de sang-mêlé que de dominer les autres.

Sur ce, il alla à côté de Heila et de Yoda. Malefoy était déçu.

– Puisque c'est comme ça, je combattrai Yoda, dit-il. Si Yoda gagne, je vous laisse tranquille mais si je gagne, tu viens te joindre à moi Lewis.

– Mais je n'ai pas de baguette magique, dit Yoda.

– Trouillarde ! exclama Drago.

Daniel fit un pas en avant.

– Non, dit-il, c'est moi que tu dois affronter.

Mais soudain Yoda eût une idée.

– Non, Malefoy affrontera Heila !

Tout le monde la regarda, étonné.

– Quoi ? exclama Heila. Mais t'es folle ! Je ne sais même pas lancer un seul sortilège !

– Mais non... dit Yoda comme si tout était normal, rappelle-toi à l'intérieur de la boutique de Mr. Ollivander.

Heila la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais elle ne put rien faire car Malefoy était satisfait. Il exclama :

– Marché conclu !

Heila n'eût donc pas le choix ; elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago.

– Commence d'abord, dit Drago à Heila. Allons voir de quoi tu es capable.

Heila essaya de chercher quelque chose ; elle regarda autour d'elle, dans le ciel. Finalement elle baissa la tête vers le sol, affolée.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Soudain, elle vit des lettres qui se formaient sur le sol.

E... X...

_Ex ?_

... P... E... L...

_Expel ?_

... L... I... A... R...

Heila était de plus en plus intéressée.

... M... U... S... !

_Expelliarmus !_

C'était sûrement une formule magique. Heila l'essaya.

– _Expelliarmus !_

À sa grande surprise, la baguette de Drago s'envola de sa main et tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Drago avait perdu sa langue et tout le monde était surpris. Puis, Drago prit un air fâché.

– On se reverra dit-il et il s'en alla en ramassant sa baguette.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Yoda se détendit et fut la première à retrouver la parole.

– Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle à Heila. Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que t'allais t'en sortir.

– Je suis impressionné, avoua Daniel. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une formule magique de première année. Moi-même je ne connais pas cette formule-là. Où l'as-tu apprise ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Heila. Je l'ai vu apparaître sur le sol à cette endroit précis.

Heila leur montra la place où la formule était apparue. Mais les lettres avaient disparu. Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange. Heila était très étonnée.

– Mais, fit-elle, mais la formule était juste là il y a quelques instants !

Yoda et Daniel s'approchèrent de l'endroit que Heila leur montrait.

– Tu as un grand pouvoir Heila, fit Yoda en imitant Mr. Ollivander.

Heila donna une petite tape à Yoda.

– Yoda...

Daniel entra soudain dans la conversation.

– C'est vrai ? T'as un don toi aussi ? demanda-t-il à Heila.

– Non, pas vraiment ; euh, c'est difficile à expliquer.

Yoda se mit tout à coup à réfléchir pour on ne sait quelle raison.

– Eh ! exclama-t-elle en s'addressant à Daniel. Dans ta question tu as mentionné _toi aussi_, ce qui veut dire que tu... as un don ? Comme Mr. Ollivander ?

Daniel regretta qu'il se soit laisser aller à dévoiler son plus grand secret.

– Mr. Ollivander a un don ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, répondit Heila. (Puis elle baissa la voix) il sait lire dans les pensées.

– T'es malin, toi, dit Yoda à Daniel, mais je ne changerais pas de sujet. C'est quoi ton don ?

Daniel soupira.

– Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'on se reverra bientôt... à la gare de Londres, sur la voie 9 ¾ .

Puis il se retourna pour continuer sa route.

– Daniel attends ! fit tout à coup Heila.

Il se tourna vers elle.

– Mais la voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas.

– Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

Mais au lieu de se retourner pour partir, il resta planter là, fixant Heila des yeux. C'était comme si il n'y avait qu'eux au monde, comme si le temps s'était tout à coup figé. Il y avait comme une connection entre eux. Heila était charmée par ses yeux violets, peut-être que c'est ça son don : charmer les gens... Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes puis, Daniel murmura : « Oui, c'est vraiment elle. » Heila se resaisit.

– Quoi ? fit-elle.

– À bientôt les filles, dit-il en guise de réponse. Ah oui, et appelez-moi Dany ; les amis m'appellent comme ça.

Puis il s'en alla... pour de bon. Yoda donna un coup de coude à Heila.

– Eh ! exclama Heila.

Yoda lui fit un regard malicieux.

– Tu lui plais, dit-elle.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui, et... il te plaît aussi !

– Quoi ? Non ! Enfin... je... mais on se connaît à peine !

– Oui mais t'as vu comment il t'a regardé !

Heila lui rendit son coup de coude.

– Oh arrête... dit-elle.

Soudain une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était que Tonks qui venait la chercher.

– Je vois que tu t'es fait des amis, dit Tonks. Allez viens, il faut qu'on parte chez Madame Guipure pour acheter tes habits de sorcier.

Heila acquiesça.

– D'accord.

Puis elle se tourna vers Yoda.

– Va acheter ta baguette magique. On en aura besoin contre Malefoy.

Yoda sourit.

– Alors, à plus ! fit-elle.

Elle alla donc dans la boutique de Mr. Ollivander, tandis que Tonks et Heila allèrent du côté opposé, vers le magasin de Madame Guipure. Heila entra dans le magasin. Une dame lui proposa de se mettre debout sur un tabouret. Puis, elle prit des mesures et lui fit essayer une robe de sorcier.

Heila alla ensuite acheter une chouette blanche qu'elle appela Moony. Elle acheta tout ce dont elle avait besoin puis, Tonks et elle prirent le train pour retourner chez les Carlton. Pendant le trajet, Heila repensa à tout les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, mais les questions recommencèrent à la tourmenter.

8 8 8

– T'aurais dû voir ça ! exclama Harry. Il y avait des lettres partout ! Dans toute la maison !

– Et bien sûr..., dit Heila.

– ... je n'ai pas pu prendre une seule lettre, continua Harry.

Ils marchaient dans le parc, comme d'habitude, racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la journée. Harry parlait toujours de sa mystérieuse lettre. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il allait déménager à cause des lettres mais qu'il reviendra bientôt.

– Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait tout au long de la journée ? demanda Harry. J'ai frappé à ta porte mais Elodie m'a dit que tu étais parti quelque part.

Heila savait que cette question finirait par sortir. Elle s'était préparée. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître surexcitée.

– Je suis seulement aller à Londres chez ma tante. C'est mon oncle qui est venu me chercher.

– Pourquoi Elodie n'est-elle pas partie elle aussi ?

Mais Heila ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

– Euh, Elodie devait sortir avec ses copines.

Harry n'était pas trop satisfait de cette réponse. Il la regarda comme s'il voulait dire : _toi, tu me caches quelque chose... _Ça lui rappela les regards malicieux de Yoda.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda soudain Harry.

Heila regarda sa montre.

– Quatre heures et demie, pourquoi ?

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Quoi ? Ah zut ! J'avais promis à l'oncle Vernon de rentrer à quatre heures ! 'Faut que j'te quitte.

– Alors, dépêche-toi, dit Heila.

Harry couru vers la maison des Dursley tandis que Heila retournait chez elle. Ça a été une dure journée pour Heila. Elle a eu des nouveaux amis et découvert un nouveau monde : la magie. Mais l'aventure ne fait que commencer.


	5. Chapter 5: En route vers Poudlard!

_Salut ! Ben le chapitre 5 est sorti finalement ! _

_Euh, l'histoire se passe dans différents compartiments alors on change de compartiment à chaque fois. __Pour facilité les choses, j'ai mis des lettres entre les compartiments. _Lisez et vous verrez.

_Bonne Lecture !_

_A+_

_Daphy.hp_

_PS : Si vous voyez des fautes d'ortographes, prévenez-moi ! Même si ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Alors dans ce cas, précisez le chapitre._

**C****hapitre 5: En route vers Poudlard!**

Heila ne restait plus en place. Demain, elle ira enfin à Poudlard ! Elle a attendu ce moment pendant plus d'un mois. Certes, elle s'était bien amusée, elle avait fêté son onzième anniversaire le 31 juillet, puis elle était sortie en famille dans divers endroits mais elle est sûr qu'elle s'amusera encore plus à Poudlard. Elodie et elle avaient préparé leurs baggages pendant toute la journée.

Heila avait tout raconté à Elodie avec tous les moindre détails. Quand Mr. Carlton sut qu'elle était une sorcière, il hésita puis finalement accepta ce fait. Après tout, Heila n'était pas vraiment sa fille, alors, il respectait sa nature. Heila avait aussi tout raconté à ses parents avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle l'a raconté à Elodie mais elle ne les a pas parlés du dragon et les autres choses étranges, comme la formule magique apparue de nulle part. Elle avait dit à ses amis de primaire (comme prétexte) qu'elle allait étudier à Londres, au même collège qu'Elodie.

8 8 8

– La voie 8 ½ ? N'importe quoi, dit Heila en lisant le ticket d'Elodie.

Mrs. Carlton, Elodie et elle se trouvaient à la gare de Londres. Mr. Carlton n'a pas pu venir à cause d'une urgence au travail. Elodie venait de prendre son ticket et bientôt, Heila prit la sienne. Heila était surprise en lisant son ticket.

– Alors ? demanda Elodie. C'est quoi ? La voie 9 ½ ?

– Non, répondit Heila. La voie 9 ¾.

_9 ¾ __? Dany disait donc vrai !_

– T'as vu ? Ça existe vraiment ses voies-là.

Heila regarda autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait aucune pancarte qui indiquait la voie 9 ¾ ou 8 ½.

– Bon, dit Mrs. Carlton. La voie 8 ½ par là (elle indiqua sa gauche) et celle de 9 ¾ par ici (elle indiqua sa droite). Maintenant, débrouillez-vous. À l'année prochaine. Faites bien attention, surtout toi, Heila ; c'est ta première année. Oh vous allez beaucoup me manquer.

Sur ce, elle embrassa ses deux filles.

– Ne t'en fait pas maman, rassura Heila.

Puis, Mrs. Carlton s'en alla. Elodie en fit de même vers la voie 8 ½. Enfin, entre la voie 8 et 9. Elle rencontra quelques amis. Heila se décida donc d'aller entre la voie 9 et 10. Peut-être qu'elle verra Yoda ou Dany. Elle avait raison.

– Heila ! cria Yoda.

– Yoda ! Ça fait longtemps, non ?

– Oui. Euh, en passant, voici ma mère.

Yoda lui montra une dame vêtue de vêtements moldus (comme tous le monde d'ailleurs). Elle avait les même yeux que Yoda mais avait des cheveux châtains, pas noirs.

– Bonjour, dit poliment Heila.

– Bonjour, fit Mrs. Ling, c'est donc toi, Heila Potter. Yoda m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas comment arriver sur la voie 9 ¾. C'est très facile. Tu n'as qu'à traverser ce mur.

Elle montra le mur qui était en face d'eux. Heila était très étonnée, mais elle avait aussi un peu peur.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Mrs. Ling en voyant l'expression de son visage. Si tu as peur, ferme tes yeux et cours le plus vite possible. Tu n'as qu'à y aller après Yoda.

Heila se tourna vers Yoda. Yoda avait toujours son sourire mais elle, non plus, n'était pas très rassurée.

– Bonne chance, dit Heila.

– À toi aussi.

Yoda fonça donc vers le mur et, au plus grand étonnement de Heila, le traversa sans problème. Elle l'a _vraiement _traversé.

– À ton tour, Heila, dit Mrs. Ling.

Le coeur de Heila se mit à battre plus vite. Elle avait peur. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et espéra qu'elle ne se cognera pas contre le mur. Elle croisa ses doigts, attrapa fermement sa valise et fonça tout droit vers le mur le plus vite qu'elle put.

8 8 8

– Je l'ai enfin vu ! Luke, tu te rends compte ! Ma vision s'est enfin réalisée après tous ces longs mois !

Daniel, ou plutôt Dany, s'arrêta enfin de parler. Il reprenait son souffle. Pendant trente minutes, il n'a pas cessé de bavarder à propos de sa vision réalisée. Luke Walter, un garçon brun ayant des yeux bleus, était soulagé de pouvoir enfin prendre la parole.

– Ok... Je crois que t'es un peu trop excité.

Dany ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Luke l'en empêcha.

– Non, non, non ! Tu as assez parlé comme ça. Maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Dany hocha la tête ; ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se taire. Luke continua.

– C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'une de tes visions met autant de temps pour se réaliser. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et d'essentiel qui va marqué ta vie. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre. C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

– Heila.

– Heila qui ?

Dany se tapa le front.

– Ah zut ! J'ai oublié de le lui demander.

– Trop timide ? Ou est-ce que par hasard elle te plaît...

Dany lui donna un coup de coude.

– Est-ce que parfois tu peux pas arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose ? Je suis sûr que tu ne tiendrais même pas une minute.

– Bon d'accord, j'arrête, dit Luke. Mais quand même tu n'as cessé de parler d'elle depuis votre rencontre.

– Je n'ai cessé de 'parler d'elle' parce qu'elle est encore plus belle dans la réalité. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est fait pour être ensemble. Après tout, je serai à Serpentard et je...

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il _la _vit. Il resta figer sur place.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Une vision ? Tes yeux violets te montrent des images du futur ? demanda Luke excité.

– Non, je l'ai vu ; _elle, _répondit Dany en montrant une fille aux cheveux noirs qui parlait à une chinoise. C'est elle, et elle est avec son amie, Yoda Ling. (Après un moment d'hésitation) On y va ?

Sans attendre une réponse, il partit en direction de Heila et de Yoda, suivi de Luke.

– Ouf ! Je croyais vraiment que j'allais me cogner contre ce mur, dit Heila à Yoda.

– Moi aussi, fit Yoda. Oh, tu as acheté une chouette toi aussi ?

Heila regarda Moony qui se tenait bien tranquille dans sa cage.

– Oui, elle s'appelle Moony.

– La mienne s'appelle Cora, dit Yoda en lui montrant une cage dans laquelle il y avait une chouette gris pâle. Oh regarde, voilà Dany qui arrive... avec un ami.

– Salut les filles, fit Dany.

– Salut, firent Yoda et Heila en même temps.

– Lui...(en leur montrant le garçon qui l'accompagnait) c'est un ami à moi, dit Dany en voyant Yoda perplexe. Il s'appelle Luke Walter.

Luke fit un signe de la main.

– Ah, heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Moi c'est Yoda Ling et elle c'est Heila Potter.

Dany et Luke se regardèrent, un peu surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre mais contents d'avoir la réponse à leur question. Heila remarqua leur étonnement.

– Euh, je ne suis pas du tout parentée à Harry Potter car j'ai des parents moldus, dit-elle en regardant Yoda dans les yeux pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte relever son secret.

– Je crois qu'il est l'heure qu'on entre dans le train, dit Luke.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils entrèrent donc dans le Poudlard Express et cherchèrent un compartiment libre. En passant près d'un compartiment, Heila vit Harry avec un autre garçon aux cheveux roux. Finalement il a pu ouvrir sa lettre. Heila eût un sourire à cette pensée.

– Voilà un compartiment libre, dit Yoda.

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent à leur aise. Le train démarra. Au commencement, tout était tranquille, personne ne disait un mot, mais après, ils commencèrent à se raconter leur vie, à blaguer, à rire et à parler de tout et de rien. Plus tard, une dame vendant des friandises entra dans leur compartiment.

– Hmm, ça tombe bien, je commence à avoir faim, fit Luke.

– Pas étonnant, tu as tout le temps faim, dit Dany.

Tout le monde rit de bon coeur. Ils se mirent à prendre des friandises mais Luke en avait tellement pris qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour les payer.

– Laissez, je paye pour tout le monde, réagit donc Dany après une discussion.

– Non Dany, c'est moi qui paie, dit soudainement Heila.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait dit ça. Mais elle ne supporte pas voir que les gens paient pour tout le monde à cause d'une seule personne. Elle avait de l'argent aussi. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit d'être généreuse. Mais Dany insista.

– Garde ton argent Heila. C'est _moi _qui paie pour tout.

– Mais non, j'insiste.

Tous les deux étaient maintenant debout.

– Pas la peine, Heila. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai assez d'argent pour satisfaire tout le monde, dit Dany en lui tapotant l'épaule.

À ce moment-là, tout se passa très rapidement comme un flash. Dany ne vit que les ténèbres ; il était dans le noir. Il sentit de la colère. Puis soudain, une file d'images apparut devant lui : un magnifique dragon rouge, des flames, un cri, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de quelqu'un... il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui. Il revint brutalement à la réalité, dans le compartiment, un peu étourdi. Mais ce n'était pas très grave ; il avait déjà vécu ce genre de chose.

– Hmm... Je crois que tu as raison, dit Heila. Alors c'est toi qui paies... euh ça va ?

Dany, qui avait vite retrouvé ses esprits, essaya de répondre naturellement.

– Oui. Ça va.

Puis il se tourna vers la dame et acheta les friandises demandées par ses amis. La dame partit et tout le monde commença à en prendre une quantité. Heila n'avait jamais mangé de telles friandises : Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Patacitrouilles ou encore Ballongommes du Bullard. Se rappelant que Heila venait du monde des moldus et qu'elle ne connaissait rien à celui des sorciers, Yoda lui expliqua certaines choses sur les friandises sorcières.

– T'inquiète, ce n'est pas une vrai grenouille, même si elle en a l'air, dit Yoda en voyant Heila regarder un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, pas très sûr d'elle.

Heila lui sourit et ouvrit le paquet. Elle croqua la grenouille.

– C'est bon, fit-elle.

– Il y a aussi une carte d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière célèbre dans le paquet. Dans chaque paquet il y en a une. Tu peux commencer une collection. Regarde.

Yoda retira une carte du paquet que Heila tenait dans ses mains. Il y avait la photo de Dumbledore dessus.

–C'est Dumbledore ! dit Heila.

– J'ai pleins de cartes de Dumbledore. Tiens, prends-la.

En examinant bien la carte, Heila trouva un résumé de la vie de Dumbledore depuis qu'il est devenu célèbre. Heila n'était pas étonnée de voir Dumbledore bougé et disparaître. Elodie lui avait dit que les portraits et les photos pouvaient se promener à leur guise, de cadre en cadre. Bon, allons voir un peu de ce qui se passe du côté des garçons.

Luke avait tellement faim que Dany était persuadé qu'il avait battu le record du monde en mangeant vingt friandises en moins d'une minute. Pour lui, c'était le contraire ; il n'avait plus très faim depuis qu'il a eu la vision de tout à l'heure. Les flames, un cri... Brrr ! Les visions lui ont toujours coupé l'appétit, même quand elles sont joyeuses. C'était juste... qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses visions. Il n'arrive jamais à les chasser de sa tête et passer un bon moment. Soudain, Luke lui lança un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

– Tiens, mange ça, dit-il. Le chocolat va t'aider à te relaxer et à remettre tout en ordre dans ton cerveau tout ramollo et fatigué. Ça te donnera de l'énergie, surtout après l'atroce vision que tu viens d'avoir.

– Hein ? Comment tu sais que j'ai eu une vision ?

Luke finit sa Chocogrenouille et lui répondit :

– Depuis que je te connais, tu as tellement eu de visions que je connais même ta réaction. Pas d'appétit, le regard vide... Alors c'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Le train va exploser ?

Dany soupira.

– Non, je crois que ça a un rapport avec Heila.

– Quoi ? Encore ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Dans ma vision, il y avait le dragon, celui dont j'avais vu dans mes visions précédentes. Mais il ne protégeait pas Heila, Heila n'était même pas dans la vision, en tout cas je crois qu'il était en colère...

Il décrit à Luke les autres images qu'il avait vu et il précisa aussi le moment qu'il avait eu la vision. Quand il eût fini, il remarqua que Luke n'était plus en train de manger. Par contre, il avait un paquet de Patacitrouilles dans ses mains. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de donner son avis.

– Au secours ! Au feu ! Il me faut de l'eau !

_Oh non, c'est trop tard, la vision s'est déjà réalisée, _pensa Dany.

Les garçons entendirent aussi un rire. Et bientôt, il s'y joignirent. Dany se détendit. Ce n'était que Yoda qui a simplement goûté à une dragée surprise, saveur piment très... pimentée. Le rire, c'était Heila.

– Tiens, attrape ! exclama Luke en lançant une bouteille d'eau à Yoda.

Puis il chuchota à l'oreille de Dany :

– J'ai eu une sacrée frousse. Il y a un moment où je croyais vraiment que ta vision se réalisait.

– Moi de même, répondit Dany toujours à voix basse.

cccccccccccoooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmpppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeennnn

Dehors, il n'y avait aucun nuage. Par la fenêtre, les paysages qui se défilaient devant lui étaient beaux et magnifiques à voir. Il était très excité à l'idée d'avoir reçu la plus importante mission (et c'est sa première) qui existe en ce moment. Le plus surprenant, c'est que sa mission aura lieu à Poudlard, son ancient collège. Enfin, il vient de quitter l'école récemment. Dumbledore lui avait dit que ce n'était plus la peine d'étudier ; il y a plus important. Il avait vécu tellement de choses là-bas, et il se souvenait de beaucoup d'entre eux ; les moments joyeux, les moments de peur et aussi... les moments tristes... oh, il ne pouvait pas en parler ni en penser ; c'était trop douloureux...

La plupart des gens l'appelaient Le Mystérieux. Cela paraît effrayant mais il ne l'ait pas du tout. Juste qu'il était très silencieux et froid depuis des mois de solitude déjà et aussi qu'il est un peu... spécial.

À part l'excitation, il devait surtout se concentrer. Après tout, _il _peut être ici, en ce moment même, à l'obsever. En ayant cette pensée, Le Mystérieux serra de plus en plus fort contre lui l'Éppé, celle de son père, qui le lui avait donné avant de mourir, celle... du pouvoir du Dragon. Son père lui avait dit qu'il devait donner l'Éppé à l'héritier du pouvoir que son père même avait aupparavant. Ce n'est pas lui l'héritier (dommage pour lui), mais ce sera lui qui protégera celui-ci, il sera comme... un ange gardien.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose qui venait du Côté Obscur. Cette chose essayait d'entrer en contacte avec lui par télépathie. Le Mystérieux ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur cette chose. Il entendit un ricanement ; qui était sûrement dans sa tête car il a pu trouver le contacte avec la chose ; un ricanement qu'il connaissait bien. Un vent violent s'éleva, balayant ses cheveux noirs de jais qui, déjà, était en bataille. Cela ne venait pas de la fenêtre, c'était la chose qui lui montrait qu'il était en plein forme, bien vivant. Alors les soupçons de Dumbledore étaient vrais... cette chose obscur était donc...

« Voldemort ! »

Heureusement que Le Mystérieux ne l'avait pas prononcé haut et fort. De tout façon, il se trouvait dans le compartiment le plus éloigné des autres et il était seul.

« Voldemort est donc vraiment en vie. »

Celui-ci l'avait entendu (par télépathie).

« Oui très cher. Je suis de retour pour me venger ! »

Un autre ricanement se fit entendre. Mais celui-là fut plus long, rempli de méchanceté, d'une soif de vengence, de détermination maléfique et aussi... de douleur. Le Mystérieux avait douloureusement mal à la tête, il n'avait jamais eu de douleur physique aussi atroce. L'Éppé devint brutalement brûlante. Tellement que Le Mystérieux a failli le lâcher. Le dessin du dragon, qui était sur la manche de l'Éppé et qui était un symbol sacré, avait l'air de prendre vie. Il semblait en colère. Le Mystérieux comprit tout de suite : Voldemort essayait de trouver l'héritier du pouvoir du Dragon en essayant de prendre possession de l'Éppé pour ensuite avoir le contacte avec l'héritier et savoir qui est-ce. Car l'Éppé est liée avec l'héritier puisqu'elle contient un quart du pouvoir du Dragon. Alors Le Mystérieux essaya de l'en empêcher en essayant d'être en contacte avec l'héritier, ce qui bloquera Voldemort. Il ferma donc ses yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces.

cccccccccoooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmpppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn

– Aïe !

Harry lâcha soudain sa Patacitrouille, qu'il allait fourrer dans sa bouche, pour mettre sa main, maintenant libre, sur sa cicatrice qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle douleur dans sa vie. Il se frotta vigoureusement le front, croyant faire passer la douleur, mais la cicatrice brûla d'avantage.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ron Weasley, un garçon roux ayant la bouche pleine de chocolat.

– La ci... cicatrice... ça me... fait... m... mal... balbutina Harry qui se serrait les dents à cause de la douleur.

Ron était surpris mais aussi affolé. Il regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds. Harry lui rendit son regard qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas de ce qui se passait. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir.

cccccccccccccccoooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnttttt

Ils avaient fini toutes les friandises. C'était délicieux ! Luke ne pouvait plus bouger ; il avait mangé quatre fois plus que ses amis. Tout le monde riait et se racontait les adventures les plus drôles. Mais juste quand Heila s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle sentit une douleur atroce. C'était sa cicatrice qui brûlait douloureusement. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une douleur pareil. Malheureusement, ce n'est que Yoda qui est au courant de la cicatrice et tout le reste.

– Euh, je crois que j'ai une petite migraine, dit-elle en se frottant le front et en essayant de ne pas balbutiner. Luke n'a qu'à continuer son histoire.

– C'est d'accord ! exclama Luke tout excité. Alors, comme je le vous le disais, mon cousin Alfred...

Heila attira discrètement l'attention de Yoda en lui donnant des petits coups sur le bras. Avant que Yoda ne puisse ouvrir sa grande bouche pour exclamer « Quoi ? », Heila lui fit signe de se tenir tranquille et de parler à voix basse.

– C'est la cicatrice, je ressens une atroce douleur, dit Heila à Yoda à voix basse en essayant de paraître très attentif à Luke (ce qui était très difficile).

– À ton avis qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Yoda.

Elles essayaient de ne pas trop se regarder pour éviter des soupçons du côté des garçons.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Heila un peu étourdie. La douleur s'aggravit ; elle sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Dany se rendit compte que Heila n'allait pas très bien. Il fit taire Luke par un simple geste de la main.

– Heila ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il.

Yoda était maintenant sérieusement inquiète. Mais avant que Heila ne puisse dire un seul mot, elle sentit que la pièce tournait autour d'elle. Sa cicatrice était toujours douloureuse. Sa vue était floue et elle vit soudain des flames qui l'entouraient. Mais elle avait trop mal pour avoir peur et le plus étrange c'est qu'elle n'a vraiment pas peur. Au contraire, elle se sentit protéger et miracle ! Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal du tout ! Elle était soulagée. Puis un horrible cri aigu se fit entendre avant que Heila soit complètement évanouie.

ccccccccccccccccccccooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnntttttttttttttttttttt

Un cri perçant, long et aigu se fit entendre dans tout le compartiment, à moins que ce ne soit que dans sa tête car personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu. Le Mystérieux écouta silencieusement le cri de douleur de Voldemort avec satisfaction. Il avait gagné, Voldemort avait perdu.

« Je reviendrais, ce n'est pas fini ! On se reverra, tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas fini ! » fit Voldemort.

Après avoir entendu ces mots, Le Mystérieux ne sentit plus le contacte entre eux. Voldemort était parti. Mais il est vraiment ici, dans ce train, en route vers Poudlard. Il est dans le corps de quelqu'un, mais de qui ? C'est la plus grande et importante question que Le Mystérieux se demande.

Il faudrait qu'il garde sérieusement un oeil sur l'héritier et tous les autres. Il sait que c'est très dangereux ce qu'il fait, mais il le fera, pour sa famille, pour son père et pour Judy. Dumbledore a confiance en lui, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisi, lui. Après tout, Dumbledore et lui seuls connaissent l'identité de l'héritier. Voldemort ne le sais pas non plus et il veut le découvrir mais il faut l'en empêcher. Sa mission ne fait que commencer.

cccccccccccccccccccccoooooooooommmmmmmmmpppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnttttttttttttttttttttttt

En voyant Heila s'évanouir, leurs sourires s'effacèrent. Dany et Luke se précipitèrent vers Heila pour aider Yoda à la soulever. Ils la mirent sur le banc. Dany eût soudain une atroce douleur à la tête. Puis il entendit un cri aigu et perçant. C'était comme si ce cri venait de très loin, très, très loin. Pourtant, le cri résonnait bien clairement dans ses oreilles. Ça semblait si près de lui. Entre temps, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Soudain, tout s'arrêta, le cri, la douleur, tout. Il revint brusquement à la réalité.

– Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-il.

– Entendu quoi ? demanda Yoda ennuyée par sa question.

– Le cri ! Perçant et aigu ! Ça m'a même donné un mal de tête.

Luke et Yoda le regardaient sans rien comprendre.

– T'es sûr que ça va Dany ? Personne n'a rien entendu. Il n'y avait aucun cri. C'était peut-être ton imagination, dit Luke. Au fait, est-ce que c'est la première fois que t'entends quelque chose que les autres n'entendent pas ?

– Euh, non.

– Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec... ton truc machin chose ?

– Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Luke ? réagit soudain Yoda en éclatant de rire. C'est quoi ça ce... truc machin chose comme tu dis ?

Luke était agacé.

– Ecoute Yoda, ce truc machin chose, comme je le dis, est seulement concerné entre Dany et moi. C'est privé et très important en plus !

Le sourire de Yoda s'effaça et elle redevint sérieuse.

– Eh ben tu sais qu'est-ce qui est plus important en ce moment ? Heila ! Elle est peut-être gravement malade ! C'est très sérieux là !

– Mais Dany...

Yoda était vraiment en colère. Elle ne laissa pas à Luke le temps de continuer.

– Et je m'en fiche du cri qu'il a entendu ! On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est Heila qui compte.

Luke ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais Dany intervint avant lui.

– C'est vrai Luke. Yoda a raison. Je vais voir si elle a de la fièvre.

Il avança sa main pour tâter le front de Heila. Mais Yoda ne peut pas prendre de risques. Elle attrapa la main de Dany.

– Non, laisse, je vais le faire, dit-elle.

– D'accord, répondit Dany.

_Ouf ! _pensa Yoda. _Si je l'avait laissé faire, il aurait senti la cicatrice de Heila, et j'ai fait une promesse._

– Non, elle n'a pas de fièvre, dit Yoda après avoir tâté le front de Heila.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Luke.

Sur ce, ils réfléchirent tous. Yoda seule connaissait la raisson de la cause de l'évanouissement de Heila : sa douloureuse cicatrice.

– Et si on demandait de l'aide ? proposa Dany.

– Non, dit tout d'un coup Yoda.

– Pourquoi ? T'as une meilleure idée ? demanda Luke qui n'appréciait guère Yoda à present.

– Euh... fit-elle en regrettant un peu son brusque geste de dire non. Ben, on a qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

– C'est d'accord, dit Dany avant que Luke ait pu protester.

Yoda sourit, un peu moqueuse envers Luke. Ils n'ont pas attendu longtemps, car soudain ils entendirent la voix de Heila.

– Qui a crié ? fit la voix.

– Heila ! exclama Yoda avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

– Euh, bien, répondit Heila. est-ce que quelqu'un d'entre vous a crié par hasard ?

– Non, répondit Luke.

– Attends, dit Dany à Heila. Est-ce que c'était un cri perçant et aigu ?

Heila se mit tout à coup debout comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose.

– Oui ! C'est bien ça ! exclama-t-elle. Ça a même fait éclater mes tympans. Alors vous avait entendu le cri ? C'était qui ?

– Quoi ? Toi aussi !? dit Yoda à Heila.

Avant que Heila ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Luke exclama :

– Ça veut dire que... c'est uniquement Dany et toi qui avez entendu ce cri !

Cela devenait très bizzare. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Heila et Dany se regardèrent, intrigués.

Silence...

Personne ne bougeait, personne ne savait quoi faire. Bien sûr, chacun avait son secret ; Heila et sa cicatrice, Dany et ses visions. Mais pour découvrir le mystère de l'étrange cri, il fallait qu'ils s'unissent et surtout, que chacun dévoile ses secrets. C'est ce qui était très troublant : ils allaient le dire, ou ils n'allaient pas le dire ? Mais la plus troublante des questions est : pourquoi est-ce que ce sont seulement Heila et Dany qui ont entendu le cri ? C'est Yoda qui interrompit le silence.

– Peut-être que Dany et Heila sont... spécials.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Luke réplique mais il ne fit rien. Personne ne fit quelque chose d'ailleurs ; et personne ne parla non plus. Ils étaient trop choqués. Yoda avait découvert la base du mystère.

– Heila, quand t'as commencé à avoir ton mal de tête, est-ce que t'as vu quelque chose d'étrange avant d'entendre ce cri ? demanda Yoda.

Heila semblait hésiter. Mais elle finit par répondre.

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? demanda Luke soudain très impatient d'entendre la suite.

– Ben, commença Heila, j'ai vu des flames... autour de moi. (Elle réfléchissait de toutes ses forces pour se rappeller des évènements). Oui, c'est ça. Il y avait beaucoup de flames et on dirait... qu'elles me protégeaient de quelque chose.

– T'avais chaud ? Ou peur par hasard ? demanda Luke.

– Non, je n'avais ni chaud ni peur... ni froid non plus. C'était plutôt agréable. C'était comme si il y avait une protection autour de moi. Je me sentais à l'abri. Puis j'ai entendu ce cri. Mais le plus bizzare c'est que j'étais contente d'entendre le cri. Pourtant c'était un cri de douleur si je me souviens bien. Ensuite je me suis réveillé et... vous connaissez la suite.

– Oh non, murmura Dany.

– Quoi ? s'écrièrent en choeur Yoda, Heila et Luke affolés.

– Des flames, un cri... des flames, un cri... des flames, un cri... répétait Dany sans cesse. Luke ! Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Il secouait Luke si violemment que celui-ci était tout étourdi. Yoda et Heila s'efforcèrent de ne pas rire.

– Ah oui, dit Luke d'un ton rêveur. C'est quand t'as eu ton... (il regarda Yoda d'un air menaçant) truc machin chose.

Heila regarda attentivement Yoda, puis Luke.

– J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux, dit-elle. Et c'est quoi ce... truc machin chose ?

– Ils ne veulent pas nous le dire. C'est un truc de garçon je suppose, dit Yoda.

Le visage de Luke s'éclaircit après une reflexion.

– Mais alors, tes visions sont allées plus loin que d'habitude ! dit Luke à Dany sans remarquer qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

– Quoi ? fit Heila.

– Alors j'ai raison ! Dany a vraiment un don ! exclama Yoda surexcitée.

Elles étaient très surprises de ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Dany regardait Luke d'un air sévère. Il lui en voulait vraiment.

– Ça veut dire que t'as eu une vision de flames, suivi d'un cri ? demanda Yoda à Dany.

– Non, pas exactement. Ce n'est qu'un bout de ma vision.

– Bon, et si on revenait aux flames et au cri ? demanda Heila qui commençait à s'énerver et à être impatiente de découvrir la clé du mystère.

– Ben, puisque vous connaissez mon secret... commença Dany, je crois bien que pour les flames, c'est un dragon rouge qui les crachait.

On aurait pu dire qu'une ampoule allumée avait soudain apparut au-dessus de la tête de Yoda.

– Long ? Type chinois ? demanda celle-ci.

– Oui ! Exactement ! exclama Dany. Comment...

Mais Yoda ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se tourna vers Heila.

– Quelle coïncidence ! Ça ressemble drôlement au dragon rouge qui est sorti de ta baguette !

– Yoda ! Ça devait rester un secret ! dit Heila.

– T'as eu un dragon qui est sorti de ta baguette ? C'est extraordinaire ! exclama Dany.

–Ouais ! dit Luke. C'est super ! Tu sais ce que ça représente ? Ça veut dire que... que... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est extraordinaire ?

Yoda et Heila éclata de rire. Dany poussa un soupir.

– C'est extraordinaire parce que ça signifie que Heila va devenir quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et de très important et qu'elle va entrer dans l'histoire du monde des sorciers. Peut-être même qu'elle va anéantir Voldemort !

Yoda et Luke eurent des frissons.

– Tu oses prononcer le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ? fit Yoda.

– Evidemment Yoda ! exclama Luke. Tu sais bien que les familles de Serpentard n'ont pas peur de dire son nom. Je suis sûr que les Lewis sont les serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'ils sont sous son emprise.

Dany était à la fois blessé et amusé. Il savait que Luke était en train de blaguer.

– Eh ben si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici avec vous. Je serais plutôt avec Drago.

– J'ai trouvé ! dit soudain Yoda.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation. Elle réfléchissait plutôt à l'étrange cri.

– Je crois que je sais qui a crié, dit-elle.

Heila était surprise.

– Alors c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu-Sais-Qui !

Les autres étaient très étonnés. Leurs regards s'étaient tournés vers Yoda et lui demandaient une explication.

– C'est simple ! dit Yoda. On dit que Tu-Sais-Qui est affaibli mais il est toujours là. Heila, tout à l'heure là, ta cicatrice brûlait de douleur ! Mais n'est-ce pas Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'a donné cette cicatrice ?

– Non... murmura Heila en essayant de lui faire savoir qu'elle est en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Mais Yoda ne l'avait pas comprit de cette manière.

– Si Heila, dit-elle. Tu-Sais-Qui est en forme d'esprit en ce moment. Puisque cette cicatrice a été son oeuvre lorsqu'il n'a pas pu te tuer, peut-être que c'est à cause de ça que tu l'entends, parce que tu es reliée à lui d'une certaine manière.

Elle regarda ses amis. Heila se frappait le front, Dany et Luke était très étonnés de ce qu'ils ont entendu. C'est alors là que Yoda réalise son erreur.

– Oh non, fit-elle. Je... je suis désolé Heila, c'est... c'est sorti tout seul. Désolé !

Après avoir retrouvée son calme (puisqu'elle était en colère) Heila remarqua que la théorie de Yoda était excellente.

– Ecoutez, dit-elle, il y a trop de secrets entre nous et... je crois qu'il faut les partager si on veut être des amis et résoudre des mystères ensemble, il ne faut rien cacher à l'autre. Après tout, je crois que Yoda a raison ; c'est Voldemort qui a crié. (Yoda et Luke frissonèrent en entendant ce nom). Mais on verra ça plus tard. D'abord, il faut tout recommencer, comme si on venait de se rencontrer. Alors, chacun à son tour dévoilera ses secrets. D'ac ?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Heila commença son récit, ou plutôt, le récit de Dumbledore qu'il avait raconté quand il est venu chez elle.

– Waow ! T'es la jumelle d'Harry Potter ! exclama Luke. Je n'en reviens pas. Dire que le Ministère de la Magie n'est au courant de rien ! (Il hésita un moment). Euh, on peut voir ta cicatrice ?

Heila soupira. Elle poussa donc ses cheveux en arrière. Il y eût un grand « Ohh ! ».

_La cicatrice... la dernière image de ma vision, _pensa Dany.

– Attendez ! exclama Yoda. Ce n'est pas fini ! Heila, est-ce que je peux raconter ta visite chez Mr Ollivander ? S'il te plaît !

Heila hocha la tête affirmativement. Yoda commença donc le récit avec tous les détails.

– Waow, t'as vraiment une bonne ouïe, dit Dany.

– Justement, c'est ton tour, dit Luke. Raconte-nous le pouvoir de ton merveilleux don ! En tout cas, je vous le dis d'avance, je n'ai aucun secret. Je suis juste le compagnon de Dany, enfin son meilleur ami.

Alors, Dany commença son récit.

– Ben, par où commencer ? J'ai un don : je peux prédire l'avenir grâce à mes visions. En tout cas, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire jusqu'à maintenant. À chaque fois quand j'avais des visions, ça se réalisaient dans quelques heures ou quelques jours. C'est vrai que la première fois que j'ai eu une vision, j'étais tout étourdi et j'avais une atroce migraine. Mais j'ai fini par m'habituer. Un jour, j'ai eu une vision un peu... spéciale. Ça a pris beaucoup de mois pour se réaliser. C'était aussi très étrange.

– C'était quoi la vision ? demanda Yoda très excitée.

Luke et Dany se regardèrent. Dany rougit légèrement avant de répondre.

– J'avais vu...

Il hésita. Le visage de Luke ne montrait aucune émotion mais les filles tendaient bien leurs oreilles pour entendre clairement la suite.

– Je t'ai vu toi, Heila, finit-il par dire.

– Moi ? demanda celle-ci.

– Oui. Tu étais assise, gardant ton calme. Tu souriait aussi. Tu n'avais peur de rien car un dragon rouge te protégeait. Il tournait autour de toi. Tu effleurais les flames qu'il crachait sans être brûler. Tu étais... heureuse. Depuis que j'ai eu cette vision, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser un tas de questions : qui étais-tu, etc. J'ai attendu très longtemps avant de te rencontrer devant la porte de Mr Ollivander.

Tout le monde restait bouche bée à part Luke qui paraissait comme si tout était normal.

– Raconte-les la vision que t'as eu en touchant Heila, dit-il en brisant le profond silence qui s'était installé.

– En touchant Heila ? demanda Yoda.

– Quand je lui ai tapotée l'épaule, dit Dany. J'ai eu une vision à ce moment-là.

Il leur raconta donc sa vision.

– Toutes les images se sont réalisées, dit Heila après que Dany ait fini son récit, les flames, le cri, la cicatrice. Sauf le dragon. Étrange...

– Les flames venaient de ton rêve, dit Dany. Pourtant ils étaient dans ma vision, ce qui est très bizzare. Moi je ne les ai pas vus. Je n'ai jamais eu une telle vision.

– Peut-être que ton pouvoir se développe, dit Yoda.

– Ouais... Peut-être que maintenant tu peux voir l'avenir et aussi voir les futurs rêves des autres ! dit Luke. Ce serait trop cool !

– Peut-être mais revenons au dragon, dit Heila. ce même dragon est sorti de ma baguette et Dany l'avait déjà vu dans une vision précédente. Mais cette fois-ci, personne d'entre nous l'a vu. Pourtant, il se trouvait dans la vision.

– Bizzare, dit Dany en réfléchissant.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Il y avait une fille, ayant des cheveux bruns, poussés en arrière pour faire une queue de cheval, et des yeux marron, qui se tenait debout. Elle portait des lunettes et une robe de sorcier noire.

– Salut, dit-elle. Désolée de vous interrompre mais il est l'heure de vous changer. On est presque arrivé.

Elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé.

– Et tu es... dit Luke.

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Je m'appelle Melanie Melford, je vais faire ma première année à Poudlard et je viens du compartiment d'à côté. Quels sont vos noms ?

– Luke Walter.

– Daniel Lewis.

– Yoda Ling.

– Heila Potter.

– Ah, fit Melanie en regardant Heila, c'est toi la Potter-moldue qui as été admise à Poudlard ? (Elle sourit en voyant son visage ayant l'expression 'méfiante'). Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents aussi sont des moldus. Ben, à plus et changez-vous.

Elle ferma la porte du compartiment derrière elle avant de disparaître de leur point de vue.

– Potter-moldue ? dit Yoda. Eh ben, je vois qu'on parle beaucoup de toi dans les autres compartiments, Heila.

Après qu'ils aient fini de se changer en robe de sorcier noire, Heila jetta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait apercevoir de très loin, un château sur une montagne qui devait sûrement être Poudlard. Elle était tellement excitée ; son rêve de faire de la magie va bientôt se réaliser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta. En allant dehors, ils entendirent une voix qui criait :

– Les premières années par ici !

En s'approchant, Heila vit que c'était un homme barbu de trois mètres de haut qui appelait les premières années.

– C'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, dit Dany en voyant ses amis ébahis par sa hauteur. C'est un demi-géant.

– Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Yoda.

– Son grand frère est un élève de Poudlard, répondit Luke.

– Il était, corrigea Dany qui paraissait en colère.

Mais personne n'entra dans les détails, à son grand soulagement.

– Suivez-moi ! dit Hagrid.

Il les emmena dans une sorte de forêt puis, après avoir longuement marché, il s'arrêta devant un immense lac. Le reflet de la lune apparaissait sur la surface. C'était magnifique. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir Poudlard.

Hagrid leur montra des barques qui flottaient sur le lac.

– Quatre par barque ! dit-il. Et faites attention de ne pas tomber dans le lac. Allez !

– Justement on est à quatre, murmura Yoda à Heila en souriant.

Avant de rejoindre Yoda et Luke qui étaient déjà dans la barque, Heila demanda à Dany :

– Tu crois qu'un jour, on découvrira ce que signifie le dragon qui était dans ta vision ?

Dany lui sourit.

– J'ai l'impression que le dragon rouge restera un mystère pour nous tous.

_Alors qu'est-ce vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'ici ? _

_Reviews plz !_


	6. Chapter 6: La répartition

Bon, c'est vrai que ça devait être le chapitre six mais je l'ai coupé en deux parties : le chapitre 5 ½ et le chapitre (5 ¾ ? LOL !) 6.

Peut-être que vous penserez que le chapitre 5 ½ n'a rien à voir avec _Heila Potter _mais à force de continuer à lire...

Ben bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 ½**** : Entre la réalité et les livres**

Je tournoyais ma baguette magique dans ma main en regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je regardais le soleil qui disparaissait derrière les collines pour laisser sa place à la nuit avec sa mystérieuse lune et ses étoiles scintillantes. Le temps passe tellement vite...

Je suis déjà arrivée au chapitre six de _Heila Potter, _alors que je me rappelle encore clairement le jour où Dumbledore était venu me voir dans ma chambre par un portail magique il y a plusieurs mois auparavant... et le jour où j'ai écrit ma première histoire et vécu une folle aventure (ça, c'était des années auparavant). Au temps de la visite de Dumbledore, je venais de finir le sixième tome de ma première histoire... ; là où j'ai été tuée.

Je sais que vous ne comprenez de rien à rien. Alors, je vais tout vous expliquer en commençant par... le commencement bien sûr. Mais tout d'abord... description :

Je suis une fille humaine ayant des cheveux noirs de jais ; pour la longueur on peut dire quelques centimètres juste après les épaules. J'ai des yeux verts émeraude. J'ai eu dix-sept ans cette année-ci. Je viens du monde réel, pas du monde de Harry Potter ou autres encore ou dans le monde d'autres livres... bof (plus facile :) dans _votre_ monde. Le plus fascinant, c'est que j'ai un don : je peux voyager dans d'autres mondes ou plutôt, dans des livres d'histoire.

C'est là que l'aventure commence.

_**Flash Black (en racontant pas en pensant ou en rêvant)**_

_J'avais douze ans à l'époque et j'adorais écrire. Je voulais devenir un célèbre auteur ; c'était mon plus grand rêve. Puisque c'était seulement pour le plaisir, je décidai de mettre mon histoire dans le monde de Harry Potter, à Poudlard. Je commençai donc à écrire le premier tome de mon histoire qui consistait de trois personnages principaux, une fille et deux garçons, qui entraient à Poudlard._

_De plus en plus que j'allais de chapitre en chapitre, j'étais de plus en plus excitée j'étais très impatiente de continuer la suite. Mais un jour, le bizzare des plus bizzares se produisit. Alors que j'écrivais un chapitre là où les trois personnages principaux commençaient à s'habituer à Poudlard et que des mystères devenaient des obstacles qui étaient très difficile à éviter_ _pour eux, j'ai soudain eu la sensation que j'étais connectée avec la fille qui faisait partie du trio. Tout à coup, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un trou noir apparut sur mon cahier et essaya de m'aspirer. Je n'ai pas pu résisté à cette force magnétique. Alors j'étais entrainée dans le noir, sans savoir ce qui allais m'arriver._

_Quand je repris conscience, je me trouvais sur un lit inconnu, entouré d'un rideau qui ne me laissait pas voir le reste de la chambre. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je me rappelle seulement que j'étais en train d'écrire mon histoire et puis... je ne me souviens de rien._

_J'avançai le rideau et je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un dortoir. Il y avait des filles d'à peu près mon âge qui se pressaient de s'habiller... en longue robe noir. Drôle de façon de s'habiller un matin... C'était le matin car le soleil n'était pas vraiment très haut dans le ciel et aussi parce que j'étais en pyjama. On aurait dit que j'étais à Poudlard mais c'est impossible ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Poudlard... Mais... finalement, cette endroit y ressemble drôlement beaucoup... Des filles agitaient un bâton pour faire voler des objets pour aller plus vite. J'hallucine ! Ce sont des... baguettes magiques !? J'étais vraiment à Poudlard._

_Il y avait une petite table à côté du lit sur laquelle j'avais sûrement dormi. Sur la table se trouvait un bâton. Mon visage s'éclaircit. C'était peut-être... c'était sûrement... _ma _baguette magique !_

– _Dépêche-toi ! me dit une fille blonde qui venait de remonter dans le dortoir. Les garçons t'attendent !_

_Les garçons ?_

_Sans perdre de temps, j'enfilai ma robe de sorcier. Je ne savais pas comment je connaissais l'endroit de ma valise mais c'était... automatique. Je pris ma baguette magique et je savais soudainement tout ce que je devais faire. Je suis donc une étudiante à Poudlard ! Trop cool ! C'est peut-être un rêve mais je n'ai pas envie de me pincer pour gâcher ce merveilleux moment et de retourner dans ma chambre habituelle. J'eus soudain un doute. Paniquée, je pris un miroir qui était sur la petite table. Ouf, j'avais le même visage et le même corps que d'habitude. Mon âme n'était pas entrée dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Je descendis dans la salle commune où les _'garçons' _m'attendaient. Alors... (j'examinais la pièce) j'appartenais à la maison de Griffondor. Un sourire se dressa sur mes lèvres. Ouf ! Après tout, c'est la maison de Griffondor qu'on connais le mieux. Tout à coup, le mot de passe pour entrer dans la tour était là, dans ma tête ! Finalement je n'aurais pas beaucoup de problèmes. Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. Surprise, je me retourna brusquement._

– _Désolé si je t'ai fait peur._

_C'était un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connaissais. Dès que je l'ai vu, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose :_

– _Harry Potter, murmurai-je accidentellement alors que je voulais seulement y penser._

– _Quoi ? fit le garçon._

_Il ressemblait vraiment à Harry Potter mais en le regardant plus attentivement, il avait des yeux bleus, pas verts._

– _Euh... oublie ce que je viens de dire... si tu l'as entendu clairement, dis-je en évitant de le troubler._

– _Comment va ta blessure ? demanda un garçon blond qui était à côté de l'autre garçon et que je n'avais pas remarqué._

_Je sentis soudain un léger picotement sur mon bras gauche. Je retroussa ma manche et je vis une sorte de morsure de serpent mais en plus gros. __C'était comme si une chauve-souris m'avait... mordue ! Tout à coup, la logique m'envahit. Je savais maintenant qui j'étais, où j'étais, qui étaient ces garçons, et tout !_

– _Oui, ça va mieux._

– _Ouf, heureusement, dit le garçon blond. Je croyais que ta blessure t'avais rendu cinglé. _

_L'autre garçon sourit._

– _On y va ? dit-il. Je commence à avoir faim._

_Je lui rendis son sourire._

– _Oui, allons-y._

_Tous les trois, nous allons donc dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner._

_C'est là que j'ai découvert mon don. J'étais au fait, entrée dans ma propre histoire ! Celle que j'écrivais avant d'être entrainée dans le noir. J'étais la fille qui faisait partie des trois personnages principaux et heureusement, elle avait le même physique que moi. Les deux autres personnages étaient le blond et celui qui ressemblait à Harry Potter._

_Bien sûr, je pouvais retourner dans le monde réel n'importe quand en fermant les yeux et en pensant très fort à ma chambre. Je pouvais aussi entrer dans l'histoire... en écrivant. Le trou noir peut venir à n'importe quel moment quand j'écris, en tout cas, seulement lorsque mon personnage est concerné. Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Ah, un tout petit détail, quand je revenais dans la réalité, ma baguette magique était toujours avec moi mais pas ma robe de sorcier ou autre chose veanant de l'autre monde. Mais c'est très difficile d'utiliser la magie dans le monde réel car vous savez bien qu'ici, la magie n'existe pas vraiment._

_J'ai continué à écrire... ou plutôt, je continuais l'aventure avec mes deux meilleurs amis imaginaires. Le plus étonnant, c'est que tout ce que je venais de vivre dans l'histoire était déjà écrite dans mon cahier quand je revenais de Poudlard. Ce qui veut dire que je n'écrivais rien mais que l'autre partie de moi le faisais. Eh oui, quand je suis aspirée par le trou noir, ma partie humaine reste dans ma chambre et ma partie magique part à l'aventure. Comme ça, je passe inaperçue quand mes parents jettent un petit coup d'oeil dans ma chambre._

_Six merveilleux tomes, six années d'aventure les plus extraordinaires que j'ai vécues à Poudlard__. On n'a pas arrêté de résoudre les mystères les plus étranges et de combattre des vampires. Car à cette époque, Voldemort, qui était toujours afflaibli, avait choisi d'entrer dans le corps du chef des vampires et de diriger son armée. Il voulait se venger de mon ami imaginaire qui resssemblait à Harry Potter car... bref, de toute façon, vous le saurez tôt ou tard et aussi que l'histoire est trop compliquée à comprendre et bien trop longue. _

_En tout cas, je m'amusais extrêmement. Tout était tellement merveilleux !__ Mais un peu trop même. Un jour, mon imagination dépassa les limites... et mon crayon. C'était à la fin du sixième tome, lors de la bataille finale contre les vampires que l'inimaginable se passa._

_Snif, ben je vais vous le dire franchement par une petite pharse directe._

J'était morte.

_Eh oui, le chef des vampires, dont le corps appartenait à Voldemort, a bu tout mon sang pendant la grande bataille. Sur ce, j'étais tout de suite retournée dans le monde réel. Au moins, dans notre monde, je n'avais aucune trace de morsures. _

_Pourquoi moi ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Cela veut dire que je ne pourrais plus retourner dans l'histoire et entrer dans l'action. Plus d'aventure, plus d'horribles cours de potions ou de super cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je regardais mon cahier en soupirant. Je décidai de lire ce qui restait de moi ; le dernier paragraphe que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici :_

Les horribles dents pointues s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa chair. Elle hurlait de douleur mais trop beaucoup de vampires bloquaient ses amis, les empêchant de venir la sauver. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour se débattre. Son heure était presque arrivé. Son corps se vidait rapidement du sang qui lui restait. Ses yeux commença à se fermer. Elle entendit faiblement ses amis qui hurlait son nom, ceux qu'elle avait tant aimé et avec qui elle avait partagé tous ses moments, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel... celui de la Mort.

_Dorénavant, je ne pouvais plus entrer dans l'autre monde, mais je continuais d'écrire. Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais fini le sixième tome.__ C'est vrai que c'était toujours un plaisir d'écrire mais j'aurais préféré entrer dans l'action. Je n'étais pas sûr que j'allais écrire le septième tome. J'avais un doute et en plus, je n'avais plus d'idée puisque tous les vampires ont été anéanti, alors... plus de mystères. Aussi puisque mon personnage est mort, donc il n'y aura pas beaucoup de joie._

_Quelques mois plus tard, j'avais abandonné l'histoire et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'écrire le septième tome__. J'avais perdu espoir. Mais un jour, alors que je lisais tranquillement dans ma chambre, une sorte de spirale bleue apparut, venant de nulle part. Ça ressemblait à un portail car un vieil homme y sortit._

– _Dumbledore ? dis je._

– _Oui, c'est bien moi._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Je savais pas que n'importe qui pouvait se balader de monde en monde._

– _Mais... Comment..._

– _Ce n'est pas seulement qu'en écrivant qu'on peut voyager de monde en monde, dit Dumbledore. On peut aussi ouvrir des portails. Mais il faut être un très grand et puissant sorcier pour le faire._

– _Saviez-vous que je venais du monde réel ? demandai-je dès que j'eus retrouvé la parole._

– _Je sais tout sur toi. Absolument tout. Je savais en tout cas que tu n'étais pas vraiment morte,__ seulement dans un autre monde._

_Il commençait à se faire tard. Je devais bientôt aller dîner._

– _Euh, pouvez-vous me donner la raison de votre visite ? Parce que..._

– _Puisque tu es pressé, je ne vais pas être long. (Soupir) Il faut que tu écrives le septième tome de ton histoire. L'aventure doit continuer._

_J'étais loin de me douter qu'il allait me poser cette question. _

– _J'aimerais bien mais... ce ne sera pas aussi excitant qu'avant, dis-je._

– _Peut-être mais tu as toujours ton don ; il n'est pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui, mais..._

_Dumbledore m'ignora et continua._

– _Alors, tu pourras toujours entrer dans l'histoire._

_Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?_

– _Mais, quand j'ai écrit les derniers chapitres du sixième tome il n'y avait aucun trou noir, dis-je. Je suis définitivement morte dans votre monde. Alors, comment... ? Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?_

_Dumbledore ricana._

– _Peut-être que tu ne pourras pas vivre des aventures, répondit-il, mais tu pourras les assister et suivre nos héros._

_Je pris quelques secondes de réflexion._

– _Ce sera comme si je regardais un film au cinéma ?_

– _Oui, quelque chose comme ça, mais en plus réel._

– _Et les héros, comme vous le dites, me verront-ils ? demandai-je._

– _Non, répondit Dumbledore. Il ne pourront ni te voir, ni t'entendre._

_Je réfléchissais à ce que Dumbledore venait de dire, pour que tout soit clair dans ma tête._

– _Ah... mais il y a toujours un problème : je n'ai pas d'idée pour commencer le livre._

_Dumbledore sourit malicieusement._

– _Pour ce prob__lème, dit-il, je te donnerai un seul et unique indice : en même temps que celui-ci fait sa dernière, l'autre fait sa première. En principe, la phrase est plus compliquée mais il faut que tu commences à écrire le plus tôt possible._

_Avec un simple mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître un portail bleu._

– _Bonne chance, dit-il._

– _Attendez, dis-je._

_Mais Dumbledore fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu._

– _Ne désespère pas, le trou noir apparaîtra quand tu ne l'attendras pas, dit-il avant de disparaître à travers le portail._

_Sur ce, le portail aussi disparut, me laissant seule avec mes nouvelles pensées, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire._

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard, j'avais trouvéla solution. Après avoir longuement réfléchi sur ce que Dumbledore avait dit, j'ai tout compris et j'ai ensuite acheté un cahier. « En même temps que celui-ci fait sa première, l'autre fait sa dernière. » veut dire que pendant que mes amis imaginaires font leur dernière année à Poudlard, d'autres élèves de premières années y entrent et c'est pour eux que l'aventure commencera. Puisque mes amis imaginaires ont anéanti tous les vampires, ils n'auront plus de bataille à faire mais puisque Voldemort veut toujours se venger alors l'aventure continue... pour les premières années._

_En gros, c'est qu'une nouvelle histoire commence, alors que l'autre se termine. Ce sera la dernière année pour mes amis mais la première pour nos nouveaux héros ! C'est donc là que j'ai commencé l'histoire de Heila Potter. Eh oui, c'est Heila la nouvelle héroïne de l'histoire._

_J'ai donc commencé à écrire le premier chapitre, le deuxième, le troisième, mais toujours pas de trou noir.__ Mais je ne désespère pas. Alors, je commençai le quatrième chapitre... et enfin, le trou noir apparut. J'étais complètement excitée. Je fus donc aspirée..._

_8 8 8_

_J'atterris douloureusement sur le sol dur. Dès que j'eus assez de forces pour me relever, je regardais autour de moi, f__aisant un effort pour deviner où j'étais. Mais oui ! Je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avant que le trou noir ait apparu, j'écrivais que Heila Potter était allée chez Mr. Ollivander. Alors c'est là-bas que je dois aller. Je me mis donc en route._

_Bientôt, je vis Heila, devant la porte de la boutique de Mr. Ollivander, qui parlait à Yoda Ling. Elles s'entendaient à merveille. Je souris. Mais soudain je vis Drago Malefoy qui s'avançait discrètement vers eux, un sourire mélancolique sur son visage. Il avait sa baguette magique à la main. On dirait qu'il voulait leur surprendre ou peut-être pire. Peut-être qu'il voulait les humilier en leur jettant des sorts par surprise. Sa première cible serait sûrement Heila car il ne la quittait pas des yeux._

– _Fait attention à Malefoy !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? J'ai crié pour rien car personne ne peut m'entendre. Je n'existe même pas pour eux._

_Heureusement, Drago ne lança aucun sortilège. Il commença à discuter avec les filles. Je m'approchai pour mieux entendre la conversation. Ce n'était pas vraiment une discussion, c'était plutôt une dispute entre sorciers. Puis, Dany fit son entrée. Vous savez ce qui se passa après ; le duel._

_Mais qu'est-ce que Yoda a fait ? En plus, Heila ne sait même pas contrôler le dragon et aussi que personne ne sait si ce genre de phénomène apparaît seulement quand le sorcier touche pour la première fois sa baguette. Oh non, Heila va se ridiculiser !_

_Pour ce genre de duel, il faudrait mieux qu'on désarme son adversaire. Dommage que Heila ne sache pas le sortilège de Désarmement. Si seulement j'avais pratiqué la légilimancie quand j'étais encore vivante ! Et si j'essayais... Donc, je me concentrai sur Heila de toutes mes forces et je n'arrêtais pas de répéter la formule dans ma tête._

_Expelliarmus,__ expelliarmus, expelliarmus, expelliarmus..._

_Je regardai Heila qui, à ma déception, était toujours indécise. Ça ne marche..._

– _Expelliarmus !_

_Euh, ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié... Alors, c'est donc... oui, c'est bien Heila ! Finalement... ça a marché !_

_Je regardai joyeusement la baguette de Malefoy__ qui s'envolait dans les airs pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin._

_Wow ! Dumbledore avait raison. C'est aussi amusant qu'avant. Je sens que je serais très excitée de continuer l'histoire..._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Voilà, maintenant vous savez comment je suis arrivé là. Ben, il faut que je commence le chapitre six.

Il faisait nuit. Je déposai ma baguette et allumai ma lampe de table. J'ouvris mon cahier et pris mon crayon. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis je commença à écrire... et c'est parti pour un tour !

**Chapitre 6 : La répartition**

Quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, Heila n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. Des bougies flottaient au-dessus de sa tête. Le plafond représentait la nuit, un ciel bleu marine très foncé accompagné d'étoiles scintillantes. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait même pas de plafond. Il y avait aussi quatre longues tables. En s'approchant de la table des professeurs, Heila remarqua que le professeur McGonagall tenait un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Il y avait une chaise à côté d'elle. Elle déposa le chapeau sur la chaise. Pendant un instant, toute la salle était silencieuse.

Puis, soudain, à la grande stupéfaction des premières années, le chapeau commença à chanter. C'était à propos des quatre maisons dans lesquelles ils seront envoyés. Dès que le chapeau eût fini de chanter, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

– Quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur cette chaise et vous mettrez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Abbot Hannah !

Une fille s'approcha et mit le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête, pas très rassurée. Le Choixpeau magique était tellement large qu'il cachait la moitié du visage de la fille. Après quelques instants, il s'écria « POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent du côté des élèves de Poufsouffle que la fille alla rejoindre après avoir déposée le Choixpeau magique.

_Alors c'est comme ça qu'on nous répartit dans les différentes maisons, _pensa Heila.

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Yoda paraissait encore plus pâle qu'avant. Luke était inquiet et croisait ses doigts. Dany était le seul à pouvoir garder son sang-froid. On dirait plutôt qu'il réfléchissait. Heila avait de plus en plus peur. Elle avait du mal à écouter les noms appelés par le professeur McGonagall.

– Granger Hermione !

_Oh non ! On est déjà arrivé à la lettre G ?! _pensa Heila. Ce sera bientôt le tour de Yoda.

« Griffondor ! » s'écria le Choixpeau magique.

Des applaudissements retentirent tandis que Granger prit place à la table des Griffondors.

Soudain, une horrible pensée entra dans la tête de Heila. Dany ira sûrement à Serpentard, et peut-être qu'elle ira à Griffondor à cause de ses parents. Mais si ni Yoda ni Luke est envoyé à Griffondor... alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fera sans eux ? Certes, elle trouvera d'autres amis mais ce sont seulement Yoda, Dany et Luke qui connaissent sont secrets et elle n'a pas très envie d'en partager avec d'autres personnes. Trois ça suffit...

– Lewis Daniel !

Heila sursauta. Elle entendit de faibles chuchotements du côté des Serpentards. Dany prit le Choixpeau magique et le posa sur sa tête. Bien sûr, puisque celui-ci était trop large, la moitié du visage de Dany était cachée. Heila avait remarqué que Dany n'était pas si rassuré avant qu'il mette le Choixpeau magique. On dirait que le Choixpeau magique lui murmurait des choses...

Personne ne pouvait entendre ce que le Choixpeau magique murmurait dans les oreilles des élèves. Personne, à part Yoda. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle pouvait entendre ce que le Choixpeau magique chuchotait, mais faiblement.

Choixpeau magique : "Hmm... La dernière fois qu'il y a eu un Lewis, je l'ai envoyé à Griffondor parce qu'il avait un grand courage et une grande force. Mais c'est aussi le premier Lewis qui est parti à Griffondor. Aurais-tu aimé être le second ?"

Dany : "Oh non ! Pas à Griffondor ! Pas à Griffondor !"

Choixpeau magique : "Tu es sûr ? Pourtant je vois un très grand courage et puis, tu es très sympa avec les Griffondors. Tu as aussi une grande qualité pour aller à Serpentard... mais pense à tes amis... non ? Alors..."

« Serpentard ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent du côté des Serpentards. Il y eût même des sifflements quand Dany alla s'asseoir à leur table. Heila ne savait pas que les Lewis étaient célèbre à ce point chez les Serpentards. Tonks lui avait dit que ceux qui sont allés à Serpentard ont mal tourné mais Dany n'en avait pas l'air. Si elle allait à Serpentard, au moins elle aurait Dany avec elle.

– Ling Yoda !

Yoda sursauta. Heila lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. Yoda alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et mit le Choixpeau magique.

« Griffondor ! »

Yoda alla joyeusement vers la table des Griffondors qui l'acclamaient avec des applaudissements. Heila s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Déjà deux de ses amis ont été répartis dans des maisons... complètement différentes.

Bientôt, il ne resta pas beaucoup d'élèves dans la file d'attente. Ils étaient arrivés à la lettre M.

– Malefoy Drago !

Drago... Heila n'est pas prête de l'oublier celui-là.

« Serpentard ! »

Puis, vint au tour de Melford Melanie qui alla à Griffondor. Heila se rappela qu'elle était venue dans leur compartiment pour leur dire que c'était l'heure de se changer.

Ce sera bientôt à son tour. Heila regarda Luke qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle aussi avait de plus en plus peur. Il y avait Parkinson Pansy qui alla à Serpentard puis...

– Potter Harry !

_Oh non ! Je passe juste après !_ pensa Heila. De toute façon, là où Harry ira, elle y ira aussi. Ce sont des jumeaux après tout...

« Griffondor ! »

[Applaudissements et des "Potter avec nous !"

– Potter Heila !

Heila entendit des murmures comme : « Potter ? La Potter-moldue ? » pendant qu'elle se dirigea vers la chaise. Elle s'assit et mit le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Il était tellement large que Heila ne voyait rien en ce qui concerne la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau magique lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Oh ! Voici un autre Potter. Hmm... tu as les mêmes qualités que ton frère."

Heila était étonnée que le Choixpeau magique puisse savoir qu'elle est la jumelle d'Harry Potter.

"Le Choixpeau magique sait toujours tout, murmura-t-il. Mais tu as d'autres qualités, plus grands... Alors tu iras à..."

« Griffondor ! »

Heila, soulagée, alla rejoindre Yoda et les autres Griffondors.

– La chance ! On est dans la même maison ! exclama Yoda. Mais il reste encore Luke.

Bientôt...

– Walter Luke !

« Griffondor ! »

Luke rejoignit Yoda et Heila à la table des Griffondors.

– On est au complet ! exclama Luke.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? Dany n'est pas aller à Griffondor, dit Heila.

Yoda se souvient soudain de la conversation de Dany avec le Choixpeau magique. Son sourire s'effaça. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu aller à Griffondor...

– C'est bien qu'il soit aller à Serpentard, dit-elle froidement.

Luke lui lança un regard interrogateur. Par contre, Heila ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle regardait le garçon roux qu'elle avait vu avec Harry dans le train, qui mettait le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley.

« Griffondor ! »

Heila applaudit avec les autres Griffondors.

– C'est l'ami d'Harry, dit-elle à Yoda et Luke.

Puis, quand le dernier élève, Zabini Blaise, fut envoyé à Serpentard et qu'on ramassa le Choixpeau magique, Dumbledore se leva, fit un petit discours et souhaita bonne appétit à tous. Des plats délicieux apparurent de nulle part sur les quatre longues tables et les élèves commencèrent à manger avidement.

Yoda en profita pour essayer de raconter à Luke et à Heila la conversation du Choixpeau magique avec Dany.

– Heila, Luke, dit-elle. Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas entendre ce que le Choixpeau magique murmure aux élèves...

– Oui, répondit Heila.

– Bien sûr, dit Luke. Sinon, tout le monde connaîtra tes secrets.

– Il m'arrive quelque chose de très bizzare depuis quelques mois, dit Yoda. Tout à l'heure là, lors de la répartition...

Yoda n'eût pas le temps de leur raconter car ils furent tous distraits par le fantôme de Griffondor, Nick Quasis-Sans-Tête, qui commença à leur raconter plein de blagues et qui passait à travers la table pour aller d'élève en élève. Ils s'amusaient tellement bien que Yoda oublia complètement ce qu'elle devait raconter.

Puis, quand le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore se leva et toute la salle se tut. Il fit un petit discours. Ensuite, il leur souhaita bonne nuit. Sur ce, les premières années suivirent le préfet de leur maison et tout le monde sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller retrouver leurs dortoirs.

Yoda, Luke et Heila étaient émerveillés de voir les escaliers qui bougeaient tout le temps. Le préfet donna le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame et ils entrèrent dans la tour de Griffondor. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils allèrent directement dans leurs lits.

Heila s'endormit tout de suite mais Yoda se rappela soudain de la conversation du Choixpeau magique avec Dany.

_« Pense à tes amis... non ? »_

Dany n'a pas pensé à ses amis. Il n'a pensé qu'à lui. Quel égoïste ! Juste parce qu'il est un Lewis... Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise réputation de « Serpentard ». Mais pourtant il a des amis qui le soutiendront... En plus, son frère est à Griffondor (ou plutôt _a été_). Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Le lendemain, elle ira tout raconter à Heila et à Luke. À force d'y penser, Yoda finit par s'endormir.

_Reviews plz !!_


	7. Chapter 7: Griffondor VS Serpentard

_Si vous voyez des fautes d'ortographes ou de grammaire, dites-le moi..._

_Sinon... bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 7: ****Griffondor vs Serpentard; la guerre ne cessera-t-il jamais?**

Le lendemain matin, Yoda, Heila et Luke allèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Yoda était décidée de leur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait entendu hier. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissera pas distraire.

– Il paraît que la plupart de nos cours sont partagés avec les Serpentards. On pourra toujours voir Dany, dit Luke.

– Super alors, dit Heila.

Yoda profita de l'occasion.

– Euh, à propos de Dany, dit-elle, j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter...

Elle fit signe à Heila et à Luke de se rapprocher car personne d'autre ne devait l'entendre. Alors elle leur raconta tout...

– Et alors ? fit Heila quand Yoda finit son récit.

Yoda la regarda, étonnée.

– C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? demanda-t-elle.

– Sa famille va à Serpentard depuis des générations ! exclama Heila. Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller à Griffondor.

– Et comment peut-on savoir que tu dis la vérité ? demanda Luke à Yoda.

Yoda était vexée.

– Comment se fait-il que j'ai entendu la conversation de Heila et Mr. Ollivander alors que la porte était bien fermée... et en plus, ils parlaient à voix basse !

Luke murmura un petit « oh, c'est vrai ça, désolé ». Puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

– Yoda, ça veut dire que tu as un don ! exclama-t-il.

– Chut ! fit Yoda et Heila.

– Peut-être que t'as raison mais... tu ne peux pas te taire parfois ? demanda Yoda à Luke. Bon, revenons à Dany. Le Choixpeau magique lui avait dit _« pense à tes amis... » _mais il ne l'a pas fait !

– Mais il a mis le Choixpeau magique avant nous trois, dit Heila. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'on irait à Griffondor ?

– Peut-être qu'il a eu une vision, répliqua Yoda.

Le visage de Luke s'assombrit. Heila et Yoda se tourna vers lui.

– Non... fit Luke.

– Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? demanda Yoda, soudainement inquiète.

– Il le savait, dit Luke. Il le savait !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? qui ? demanda Heila.

– Dany, répondit Luke. Il savait que j'allais être envoyé à Griffondor. Je lui ai dit que ma famille va à Griffondor depuis des générations. Heila, quand tu nous as raconté que tu es la jumelle d'Harry Potter il a tout de suite su que tu irais à Griffondor. Il paraît que ses parents connaissaient tes parents, et puisque tes parents ont été à Griffondor... C'est évident non ? Il le savait.

'Un jour il m'avait invité chez lui pour dîner. Son père lui avait dit :

« Alors Dany, puisque tu as invité un Griffondor à la maison, j'imagine que bientôt ta chambre sera décorée en rouge et or. »

Tout le monde avait ri. Et vous savez ce qu'il a dit ?

« Maman dit toujours que ce n'est pas la maison où tu vas être envoyé qui compte, mais les amis qu'on se fait. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas prêter attention à ce qu'il a dit.'

– Alors Heila, convaincue ? demanda Yoda. Ce n'est qu'un traitre ! C'est un Serpentard, tout comme les autres.

– Non c'est faux, interrompit Heila. Ce n'est pas un Serpentard comme les autres. Il a combattu avec _nous _contre _Drago Malefoy _qui est lui-même dans une famille de _Serpentard_.

– C'est pour ça que le Choixpeau magique lui a proposé d'aller à Griffondor... mais il a refusé... De plus, il connaît ton secret... T'as donc pris un grand risque de le lui confier...

Heila réfléchit. Yoda et Luke avait marqué un point, même plus mais...

– C'est peut-être à cause de son frère, finit-elle par dire.

– Mais oui ! exclama Luke. Il déteste son frère... et pour de bonne raisons. Il paraît que son frère est cruel. Un jour, il m'a dit que son frère n'a jamais appelé son propre père 'papa'. C'est un signe... Il fait peur à voir. Peut-être que Dany avait peur de devenir comme lui...

Yoda le regarda d'un air sévère.

– Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, dit-elle.

– Mais... on serait là nous, dit Heila. On l'aiderait à résoudre ses problèmes et on le mettrait sur le droit chemin. Nous sommes ses amis après tout...

Elle comprit soudainement ce que Yoda voulait dire.

– Quel égoïte ! ajouta-t-elle.

– J'ai une idée, dit Yoda. Pour l'instant, ne disons rien à Dany. On examinera tous ses actions et on verra s'il y a un changement dans son comportement. A la fin du mois, ce qui veut dire lors de la fête d'Halloween, on verra alors s'il est un vrai ami ou un traitre. On lui racontera tout à ce moment-là. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

– D'accord, dit Luke et Heila.

8 8 8

Après avoir finis tous les cours de la semaine et faits la moitié de leurs devoirs, Luke, Heila et Yoda se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Pendant les cours qu'ils avaient suivis avec les Serpentards, ils ont fait la connaissance de Blaise Zabini, le cousin de Dany. Après avoir fait les présentations, ils sont maintenant devenus amis. Puisque Dany a été normal – dans leur sens – pendant la journée, ils décidèrent de discuter à propos de Poudlard et de ses professeurs.

– Ce sont seulement les premiers cours et ils nous donnent déjà une tonne de devoirs à faire ! se plaint Luke.

– C'est surtout le professeur McGonagall qui nous en a donné le plus, dit Heila.

– C'est le professeur la plus stricte. Et même si c'est aussi la directrice de Griffondor elle se permet de nous enlever des points ! ajouta Yoda.

– Non, dit Heila, il y a pire qu'elle ; le professeur Rogue...

_**Flash Back**_

_Ils étaient tous dans les sombres cachots de l'école. Il faisait froid mais le regard du professeur Rogue refroidissait encore plus la pièce. Heila était assise à côté de Yoda. Tout le monde regardait le professeur Rogue qui ridiculisait Harry Potter en lui posant des questions que même le reste de la classe (à part Hermione Granger) ne pouvait répondre. Personne n'osait dire un mot. La voix du professeur Rogue rendait l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale._

– _Mr. Potter, n'avez-vous même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir vos manuels scolaires ? Croyiez-vous que la célébrité vous sauveriez des devoirs ? se moqua Rogue._

_Puis il fit des groupes de deux pour leur premier exercise : faire une potion (évidemment !). Quand il passa à côté de Heila, il lui murmura froidement :_

– _Vous aussi je vous ai à l'oeil, Miss Potter..._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Heila frissonna.

– J'ai l'impression que Rogue déteste les 'Potters', dit Yoda.

– Mais non, il ne vous déteste pas... dit Luke.

Heila était stupéfaite par sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas que Luke était aussi idiot...

– ...il vous hait ! finit Luke.

...ou plutôt, aussi précis.

– Je me demande pourquoi, dit Yoda. Après tout, ce n'est que le premier cours de potions ; il vous connaît à peine...

Dans un autre coin de la salle commune, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger discutaient eux aussi. Mais pas du même sujet...

– Est-ce que tu connais Heila Potter ? demanda Ron à Harry.

– Tout le monde la connaît, c'est la Potter-moldue de l'école, répondit Harry.

– Oui mais, ce que je veux dire par là c'est... est-ce que tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

– Non.

Hermione soupira.

– N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire à part de discuter bêtement ? Par exemple, vous pourriez... faire vos devoirs ! lâcha-t-elle.

– Hermione, on a fait que ça depuis que les cours sont finis, dit Ron. Laisse-nous nous reposer un peu.

– C'est vrai ça Hermione, Ron a raison... affirma Harry. Attends un peu Ron, pourquoi me parles-tu de Heila Potter ?

– Ben, on pourrez faire connaissance avec elle. Après tout, elle a le même surnom que toi. On deviendra de bons amis ensemble. Ah, justement elle est là-bas...

Ron l'attrapa par le bras et lui montra Heila Potter qui était un peu plus loin, discutant avec ses amis.

– Ron, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... dit Harry. Hermione a raison, on a eu beaucoup de devoirs alors, il faut les finir... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

– Mais tu te rends compte qu'il est rare que deux familles complètement opposées ont le même surnom, répliqua Ron.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.

– Peut-être que tu es parenté à Heila. Peut-être que vos parents vivaient ensemble autrefois mais ceux de Heila détestaient la magie alors la famille s'est coupé en deux et chacun a décidé d'ignorer l'autre partie, ce qui les divisent en deux familles différentes. Ce n'est peut-être pas par hasard que Heila est à Poudlard en ce moment...

Harry éclata de rire.

– Quel imagination ! exclama-t-il.

Hermione croisa ses bras.

– Puisque tu as autant d'imagination Ron, tu n'auras donc aucune difficulté à écrire cinquante centimètres de parchemin... tout seul, sans aide. Tu trouveras bien une réponse... grâce à ton _imagination, _dit-elle.

Ron fit une mine lugubre mais finalement il suivit ses amis pour aller faire ses devoirs...

8 8 8

En ce bel après-midi, Luke, Dany, Yoda et Heila se promenaient au bord du lac pour profiter du beau temps. C'était la deuxième semaine des cours et ils ont finalement pu finir tous leurs devoirs... jusqu'à maintenant. Il paraît que les années suivantes seront plus dur. Cet après-midi, ils avaient tous profité de l'occasion pour aller dehors, respirer l'air frais.

– Blaise veut se joindre à Malefoy ? demanda Heila.

– Oui, mais il dit que Drago n'en avait pas très envie et qu'il devait d'abord discuter avec ses gardes..., répondit Dany, enfin, ils ressemblent drôlement à ses gardes du corps, vous connaissez... Crabbe et Goyle.

– Bien sûr qu'on les connaît, dit Luke. Ils sont tout le temps aux côtés de Malefoy.

– Oui et on les voit toujours en train d'agacer mon frère, ajouta Heila.

– J'imagine que Malefoy te veut dans son camp, dit Yoda à Dany.

– Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas Blaise a pensé à la même chose que toi. Il veut que je l'accompagne pour se joindre aux côtés de Malefoy. Il pense que Drago acceptera à ce moment-là parceque je serai avec lui.

– Et... tu iras ? demanda Luke.

Dany éclata de rire.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je lui avais dit que je n'allais jamais le rejoindre, vous vous souvenez, devant la porte de Mr. Ollivander. Je serai toujours du côté des Griffondors... et des autres, contrairement à eux.

Yoda et Luke se regardèrent brièvement. Heila marchait à côté de Dany en souriant. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer qu'ils testaient Dany. Elle n'était toujours pas vraiment convaincue que Dany soit un horrible Serpentard comme tous les autres... Mais peut-être pas...

– Alors... on restera amis pour toujours ? demanda Heila à Dany. Tu seras toujours de notre côté quelque soit les circonstances... ?

_Oh, elle a frappé fort,_ pensa Yoda.

Dany sourit à Heila.

– Oui... bien sûr.

– Tu le promets ? ajouta Heila en faisant l'innocente.

Cette fois-ci, Dany hésita. Mais finalement...

– Oui, je te le promets, répondit-il en attrapant la main de Heila.

Heila mit sa main libre derrière son dos pour que Yoda y tape dedans, ce qui voulait dire « bien joué ». Quelques minutes plus tard, Dany exclama :

– Oh, regardez là-bas.

Il montra une cabane non loin de là.

– Hagrid habite dans cette cabane, dit-il.

– Et si on s'approchait ? proposa Yoda.

– En passant, on pourrait rendre visite à Hagrid, dit Luke.

Ils marchèrent donc en direction de la cabane. Soudain la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et deux garçons y sortirent. Dany lâcha brutalement la main de Heila. Luke devint légèrement pâle.

– Dany ? fit l'un des deux garçons.

Il avait des cheveux noirs complètement chiffonnés et des yeux bleus. Il portait des lunettes. L'autre était blond et avait aussi des yeux bleus. Ils paraissaient plus âgés qu'eux.

– Salut Jake, fit Dany d'un air ennuyeux en s'addressant au brun.

– Alors, comment ça va l'école ? demanda le dénomé Jake.

– Ça peut aller...

– Je vois que yu as eu de nouveaux amis. Tu peux nous les présentés ? demanda Jake.

On aurait dit que Dany le connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'il le détestait.

– Si tu le souhaites vraiment... répliqua Dany. Alors, voici Heila Potter, Yoda Ling et Luke... enfin lui tu le connais déjà.

– Ah alors c'est de lui dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, dit Jake.

– Dany, et nous, est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui ils sont ? demanda Yoda.

– Ben lui, c'est Jake, mon grand frère... (il jetta un regard noir à Jake) et le blond, c'est John Willow, son meilleur ami. Ils sont en septième année.

– Mais tu avais dit que ton frère _était_ un élève de Poulard, dit Heila en faisant allusion au verbe 'être' mit à l'imparfait.

Dany ouvrit sa bouche pour lui répondre mais Jake était plus rapide...

– Ce que Dany voulait dire c'est que je n'étudie plus à Poudlard mais j'y reste toujours. C'est vrai que j'ai encore une année à faire mais Dumbledore m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire et il m'a confié quelque chose de plus important à faire. Et bien sûr, Dany trouve ça injuste parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de majeur, mais bientôt je le serai...

– Attendez une seconde, vous êtes à Griffondor non ? demanda soudainement John en s'addressant à Yoda, Heila et Luke.

– Oui... répondit Luke.

Jake était surpris. Heila, Yoda et Luke se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien.

– Dany, tu as des amis à Griffondor ? demanda Jake.

Tous les yeux étaient posés sur Dany. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ; apparament (il fit un petit calcul mental) il y avait dix yeux, posés sur lui, ce qui faisait cinq paires...

– Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Pourquoi cette question ?

John et Jake se regardèrent.

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? demanda Jake à Dany en essayant d'être sérieux (mais il n'y arrivait pas).

Puis John et lui éclatèrent de rire.

– Non mais franchement, dit John, tu es de notre côté maintenant ? Du côté des _Griffondors_ ?

– Je croyais que tu étais aller à Serpentard non ? dit Jake. Alors, tu ne devrais pas être en train d'agacer les Griffondors avec Blaise ? Comme tu as l'habitude...

Heila, Yoda et Luke se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Dany se sentit deux fois plus mal à l'aise qu'avant.

– Euh, mais c'était il y a très longtemps, répliqua Dany. Et puis, les gens changent...

– Oui, oui... c'est ça... dit John d'un ton las.

Dany leur lança un regard noir sans que ses amis le remarquent. Il en avait tellement assez de Jake et de son ami qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il serrait les dents.

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille, dit Jake.

– Quoi ? fit John. Mais je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on... Ouille !

Jake venait de lui donner un douloureux coup de coude.

– Ben, ravi d'avoir rencontré tes amis, Dany, dit Jake avant de s'en aller avec John.

Quand ils passèrent à côté de Dany et compagnie, la main de Jake effleura les cheveux de Heila. En cette instant, Heila sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Un sentiment qu'elle avait déjà eu. Elle se sentit si joyeuse tout d'un coup... et protégée. Ce geste était tellement... rassurant...

C'était comme si elle connaissait Jake depuis très longtemps. Elle avait déjà eu ce sentiment quand Harry avait attrapé sa main pour la première fois. Étrange qu'elle ait ressenti ce même sentiment au premier contacte physique de Jake...

Car ce sentiment c'était... celui de la fraternité...

Ce fut Dany qui interrompit ses pensées.

– Euh, ah j'avais oublié que Blaise voulait me donner quelque chose d'important dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dit-il.

Puis il s'en alla. Quand il fut assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation, Yoda exclama :

– Je suis sûr que c'est un prétexte pour échapper à nos critiques et à l'embarras !

– Je savais pas que Dany puisse faire une chose pareil, dit Luke. Après tout le temps que je l'ai connu...

– J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache des choses, dit Heila.

On dirait qu'une ampoule s'était allumée au-dessus de la tête de Yoda. Elle avait une idée...

– Je sais comment découvrir tout ce qu'on veut savoir ! exclama-t-elle. Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas le demander à Dany lui-même mais on peut le demander à son frère... Après tout, c'est son frère ; il connaît Dany plus que n'importe qui.

– Bonne idée ! exclama Heila.

Luke tourna brièvement la tête.

– Justement il est là-bas, dit-il en leur montrant Jake qui était près d'un arbre non loin du lac.

– Alors... c'est toi qui lui demandes, dit Yoda en s'addressant à Heila.

Heila croisa ses bras.

– Pourquoi moi ? protesta-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, répliqua Luke, mais Jake n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. Brrr... et puis il me donne la chair de poule alors... ça ne peut pas être moi.

– Et Yoda alors ?

– Je ne le trouves pas sympathique non plus... dit Yoda.

Heila laissa tomber les protestations. C'était inutile. De toute façon, elle est la seule à apprécier Jake. Si elle a ressenti le sentiment de la fraternité à travers lui, pour elle, cela veut dire qu'il est amical et qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

– Bon, d'accord, acquiesça Heila.

Sur ce, ils allèrent en direction de Jake. Quand ils s'approchèrent un peu plus près, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait une épée accrochée sur son dos. Pris d'une soudaine frisson, ils s'immobilisèrent.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec une épée ? demanda Luke à voix basse. Je croyais que les sorciers n'en avaient pas besoin...

– Je n'en sais rien, murmura Heila.

– À votre avis, murmura Yoda, combien de victimes ont déjà ressenti la douleur à travers cette épée...

Heila s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle a soudainement peur de parler à Jake. Mais elle se rappela aussi le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti quand Jake l'a effleurée. Cela lui donna du courage.

Ils allèrent donc se mettre à côté de Jake. Yoda poussa Heila.

– Salut Jake, fit Heila.

Jake se retourna.

– Ah, c'est vous, fit-il.

Ils les dévisagea.

– Où est Dany ? demanda-t-il.

– Oh, il a quelque chose d'important à faire, répondit Yoda.

– Euh, Jake, on voudrait te poser une question... fit Luke timidement.

Jake haussa les sourcils.

– J'écoute...

Yoda poussa encore plus Heila.

– C'est bon, j'y vais, murmura Heila.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Jake.

– Euh, on se demandait enfin... pourquoi Dany te déteste-t-il ? Parce qu'il se comporte euh, étrangement depuis notre conversation de tout à l'heure...

Jake soupira.

– Peut-être que vous ne me croyez pas mais...

Il s'assit sur l'herbe. Heila, Yoda et Luke en fit de même. Ils attendaient impatiemment la réponse de Jake. On aurait que c'était des petits enfants qui attendaient la suite de l'histoire en tendant bien l'oreille.

– Il me déteste parce que j'ai été le premier Lewis à être envoyé à Griffondor, répondit Jake. Il disait que j'étais l'humiliation de la famille. Depuis, Blaise et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi...

– Quoi ?! fit Heila.

Luke et Yoda aussi était très surpris, mais pas autant. Ils s'en doutaient déjà.

– Il paraît aussi que tu es... cruel, dit Yoda à Jake.

Jake éclata de rire.

– Tout le monde le croit, répliqua-t-il. Mais c'est complètement faux ! Dans quelques jours, je deviendrai auror. L'épée qui est sur mon dos appartenait à mon père. Il me l'a offert pour mon sixième anniversaire. C'est quelque chose de très précieux qui se passe de génération en génération dans la famille. Ça ne sert pas à tuer les gens comme on en croit.

Heila et Luke regardèrent brièvement Yoda.

– Est-ce vrai que tu n'appelles jamais ton père, 'papa' ? demanda Luke qui n'avaient maintenant plus peur de Jake et se sentait à l'aise.

– Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Jake. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je le déteste, au contraire, lui et moi, on s'amuse comme des fous ensemble. C'est juste... une longue histoire, trop difficile à comprendre.

_On aurait dit un interrogatoire, _pensa Heila en souriant.

– Et toi, déteste-tu Dany ? demanda Yoda.

– Non, au fait, c'est lui qui me déteste, répondit Jake. Il déteste les Griffondors, mais depuis quelques temps, il est très bizzare... Il a des amis _Griffondors _!

Il pouffa de rire. C'était plus fort que lui.

– Euh, ben oui, dit Heila. Dany est tout le temps sympa avec les Griffondors et les autres maisons. Il nous protège des Serpentards qui nous veulent du mal...

Jake était étonné. Il rit de plus belle.

– Quoi ?! fit-il. N'importe quoi ! Dany, aider les Griffondors !? Waow, eh ben, il a beaucoup changé...

Heila ne voulait plus en entendre plus. Un sentiment de colère l'immergea. Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à courir en direction du château. C'était donc vrai, Dany était un traitre. Il avait un coeur de pierre. Depuis tout ce temps, il leur a menti... En réalité, il est méchant et ne pense qu'à lui. Il faisait seulement semblant d'aider les autres... Yoda et Luke avaient raison, et elle avait tort de faire confiance à Dany. De plus, elle lui a confié son plus grand secret. Qui sait ce qu'il a fait avec...

Heila était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner à la tour de Griffondor pour se reposer devant le feu de la cheminée et chasser ses horribles pensées de sa tête.

8 8 8

Après avoir sanglotée silencieusement et réfléchit, Heila se mit finalement et totalement du côté de Yoda et de Luke. Elle était dorénavant complètement d'accord avec eux : Dany n'est qu'un traitre.

Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle, prenant leur dîner.

– Alors, finalement t'es avec nous ? demanda Yoda à Heila.

– Oui, répondit Heila d'un ton ferme.

– Y a plus qu'à attendre Halloween alors... dit Luke.

Jake et John n'étaient pas assis à côté d'eux. Ils étaient un peu plus loin. Luke avait raison ; Heila remarqua que Jake n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Mais quand elle le regardait à son tour, il détournait vite les yeux. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Ce que Jake peut être étrange parfois... Mais ce sentiment de bonheur ne dura pas longtemps...

8 8 8

C'était la pleine lune. Elle brillait, comme le soleil du matin, et éclairait la nuit noire. Elle surveillait les étoiles, toutes petites vues d'en bas, qui ressemblaient à des petits points dans le ciel bleu marine. Et tout cela, se refletait sur la surface du lac, non loin de Poudlard.

Tout était tellement calme. C'était comme si le silence régnait sur la terre. On entendait seulement le soufflement d'une légère petite brise. Mais aussi...

PLOC !

Une goutte d'eau plongea dans le lac.

PLOC !

Une autre goutte d'eau plongea dans le lac. Mais ce n'était pas des gouttes d'eau, c'était... des larmes...

Heila s'essuya le visage avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la peine car aussitôt, d'autres larmes commercèrent à couler toutes seules de plus belle.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Il était très tard dans la nuit et elle était censée être dans son lit, endormie. Mais le fait que Dany s'était fiché d'eux lui a fait beaucoup de peine, et puis, toutes les révélations de Jake à propos de lui... ça lui a fait perdre le sommeil. Heila n'avait pas à chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête donc elle a décidé d'aller se promener discrètement en dehors de Poudlard sans attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Elle s'était assise sur l'herbe froid, regardant son reflet dans le lac.

Le vent se mit à souffler légèrement. Heila frissonna. Il commençait vraiment à faire froid. Heila croisa ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle eût l'impression que l'hiver viendra rapidement cette année...

Heila sentit soudain quelque chose la couvrir. On aurait dit un drap en laine... En tout cas, ça la gardait au chaud. Elle se retourna et, à sa grande surprise, vit Jake qui s'installa à côté d'elle. C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait couvert avec le drap.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Heila.

Jake sourit.

– J'allais te poser la même question. Tu auras de sérieux problèmes si on découvre que tu es là, dit-il.

– Oui mais...

Heila soupira.

– Je n'arrive pas à dormir, continua-t-elle.

Jake mit sa main autour de son cou.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, tant que tu es avec moi, tu ne risques rien. Après tout, je ne suis plus un élève et j'ai la permission de me promener la nuit. Je surveille aussi les couloirs parfois.

– Ah... Savais-tu que j'étais ici ? demanda Heila.

– Oui, en quelque sorte. Je l'ai deviné.

Heila était étonnée. Elle croyait que Jake l'avait aperçu par hasard en se baladant dehors dans la nuit.

– Mais alors, tu ne m'as pas vu par hasard ? demanda-t-elle. Comment ça se fait ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Juste mon instinct. Quand cet après-midi tu es partie en courant sans rien dire, j'ai tout de suite su que tu t'étais déjà très attachée à Dany et que tu n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce que je disais. C'était dur pour toi. Toutes ces révélations étaient trop lourdes pour toi, je me trompe ?

Heila le regarda avec de grands yeux.

– Waow, fit-elle. On dirait que tu me connais depuis toujours.

– Au fait, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais fragile et sensible à l'intérieur... et très aimable aussi, dit Jake.

Heila ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces compliments.

– Je suis sûr que même mes parents ne savent pas tout cela, murmura-t-elle tristement en pensant à ses parents adoptifs.

– Tu veut dire les Carlton... fit Jake.

_Oh non ! Je l'ai dit à voix haute !? _pensa Heila.

– Tu m'as entendu ? fit-elle. Oh, c'est l'un de mes défauts ; parfois je dis quelque chose que je ne veux pas dire, mais juste y penser enfin, tu comprends...

Heila fixa soudainement l'horizon comme si elle avait vu quelque chose d'étrange. Mais ce n'était pas la raison. Elle réfléchissait...

– Les Carlton ? finit-elle par dire.

– Euh, quoi ? fit Jake. J'ai dit les Carlton ? Non... au fait je voulais dire les Potter. Juste que... j'avais un ami qui s'appelait Andy Carlton. Malheureusement, il a déménagé et il habite maintenant en Amérique du Nord... C'était un de mes meilleurs amis. J'ai du confondre...

Heila le fixa longuement d'un air du genre « _ne fais pas l'innoncent_ ».

– Bon, d'accord, c'est oublié, dit-elle finalement. Au fait, Dany et toi êtes très différent. On aurait du mal à croire que vous êtes frères.

Jake éclata de rire.

– Tout le monde le dit, dit-il. Et à ton avis, à qui je ressmble ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Heila. Et puis, il fait noir... mais je te le dirai après, d'ac ?

– Ok, répondit Jake. Au fait, ne raconte à personne à propos de notre conversation et de notre rencontre de ce soir. Même à Yoda et à Luke... et surtout pas à Dany !

Heila était à la fois étonnée et déçue.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Moins les gens le savent, plus c'est mieux.

Mais Heila ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. De toute façon, ce n'est pas très important car elle a eu tort de confier son secret à Dany. Elle n'a pas envie de refaire la même erreur...

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'espionnes tout le temps ? On aurait dit que tu me surveilles...

Jake sourit.

– Eh ben... c'est mon devoir de surveiller les plus petits... dit-il.

Heila lui rendit son sourire.

– Oh Jake...

Heila posa sa tête sur ses épaules. Elle ressentait le sentiment de la fraternité autour d'eux. C'était comme si personne ne pouvait les séparés. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse et protégée...

Mais Heila eût aussi l'impression qu'elle avait déjà entendu le nom 'Jake' plein de fois et qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle le connaissait depuis longtemps...

Bizzare...

_Reviews plz !_

_P.S : Si vous avait une idée à qui Jake ressemble... dites-le moi. Je vous le dirai si votre réponse est bonne..._

_(C'est une devinette... pour vous)_

_Bonne Chance ! _


	8. Chapter 8: Quel désastre!

_Salut!_

_Sorry pour le retard mais j'étais très débordée pour la noël et le nouvel an. Au fait..._

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous !_

_Et Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre 8: Quel désastre !**

Le vent soufflait légèrement, emportant des feuilles mortes et aussi des pétales qui s'étaient détachées de leurs fleurs, déjà mortes. La mort... quelle chose étrange... Un mystère que personne n'a pu résoudre depuis des siècles. Une feuille qui va mourir, tombe de son arbre ; puis le vent l'emporte, comme ça, sans laisser de trace. Nous, on naît, on vit et quand on meurt, l'Ange de la Mort nous emporte, comme le vent qui emporte les feuilles...

Heila avait déjà vu l'Ange de la Mort. Cela paraissait peut-être incensé mais c'était la vérité... et elle existe vraiment. Ce n'était peut-êre qu'un rêve, mais on dirait que Heila l'avait déjà vécu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire ce même rêve à chaque fois qu'elle pense à ses parents biologiques.

Il faisait beau. Heila était assise sous un arbre, ayant des fleurs et des feuilles multicolores. Vous penseriez peut-être qu'un arbre de ce genre n'existe pas, mais il existe et il est très spécial. À chaque fois, ses feuilles tombent, comme de la pluie sans s'arrêter, même quand il n'y a pas de vent. C'était magnifique à voir. C'était pour ça que Heila aimait cet arbre plus que tous les autres. Elle s'amusait à regarder les feuilles multicolores tomber. Ça ressemblait à des confettis qui tombaient du ciel...

Oh, un petit détail, Heila n'était pas à Poudlard – il n'y a pas d'arbre de ce genre là-bas – mais elle était à l'intérieur de la Mystérieuse boîte...

Elle pensait à ses parents biologiques, qu'elle aurait tellement aimé rencontrer, et aussi à la fête d'Halloween qui aurait lieu le jour suivant. À force de comptempler la pluie de feuilles multicolores qui tombaient sur elle, Heila sentit que ses paupières devenait de plus en plus lourdes et elle finit par s'endormir...

_Heila se trouvait dans un lit, entouré de barreaux. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un berceau. À côté d'elle se trouvait un bébé qui avait à peu près un an. Heila regarda ses mains, et comprit tout de suite : elle était aussi un bébé !_

_Le petit bébé, qui était à ses côtés, regardait droit devant lui. Il semblait avoir peur. Heila suivit son regard et, à son grand étonnement, vit un sorcier qui pointait sa baguette magique vers un autre sorcier qui essayait de protéger sa femme._

_« Adava Kedavra ! » _

_Trop tard. Le sorcier mourut. Il était brun et portait des lunettes. Il était allongé par terre, ses bras en croix._

_Soudain, quelque chose apparut devant le corps. Personne ne la voyait, personne à part Heila. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire... C'était un ange... Mais elle paraissait monotone et donnait des frissons. Elle portait une longue robe noir. Sa peau était blanche comme de la neige. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et droits. Ses ailes étaient blanches mais paraissaient usées, rapiécées et vieilles. Heila ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux car elle regardait le corps de son père, sur le sol._

_L'ange se pencha vers le corps et passa sa main à travers. __Heila frissonna et eut soudain une envie de rejetter. Puis, l'ange y retira quelque chose de transparent mais qui paraissait aussi léger que l'air. Et ça avait aussi une sorte de forme... C'était l'esprit de la personne morte ! Heila était stupéfaite. L'ange souffla sur l'esprit pour qu'il puisse s'envoler, comme si le vent l'emportait. Puis ce fut Heila qui attira son attention. Elle se tourna. Et c'était là que Heila vit que ses yeux n'avaient aucune couleur ! Il n'y avait même pas de rétine, rien ! Juste des yeux blancs, sans vie, qui vous glaceriez le sang..._

_Mais on pouvait percevoir les émotions de l'ange à travers son visage. Elle semblait à la fois étonnée et un peu effrayée. Heila voulait s'exprimer mais n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle avait trop peur et puis, elle n'était qu'un bébé._

_« N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. » dit l'ange à Heila._

_Heila était étonnée d'entendre sa voix. L'ange paraissait peut-être glaciale mais au fond, c'était comme un feu qui brillait en elle. Car le son de sa voix était tellement douce et mélodieuse qu'on croirait que c'était la voix d'une magnifique déesse. L'ange continua :_

_« Je suis l'Ange de la Mort. Mon rôle est d'aider le corps des personnes mortes à se libérer de son esprit... »_

_...et de les emmener au paradis ? pensa Heila en essayant de finir la phrase de l'ange._

_L'ange fit un sourire pour la première fois, qui illumina son visage. Finalement, elle était chaleureuse. Il paraissait que les anges savaient lire dans les pensées ; c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle souriait. _

_« Tu as tort, dit-elle. Je sépare le corps et l'esprit seulement, puis je les relâche comme je l'ai fait avec celui de ton père. L'esprit doit se débrouiller seul pour aller... au paradis... enfin, chez nous, les anges, on appelle ça 'aller vers la lumière', pas 'aller au paradis'. »_

_Elle déploya ensuite ses ailes. Avant de s'envoler et de disparaître, elle déclara :_

_« On se reverra un jour quand ton heure sera venue, Heila... »_

_Cela fit ensuite un écho dans sa tête : Heila, __Heila__Heila__Heila__Heila_

8 8 8

– Heila ! Heila !

Heila se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était toujours assise sous l'arbre aux feuilles multicolores, à l'intérieur de la Mystérieuse boîte. Yoda s'était agenouillée devant elle, une glace à la fraise à la main, ayant l'air effrayée.

– Heila, ne me fais plus jamais une chose pareil ! exclama-t-elle. Je t'ai appelée et secouée un million de fois mais tu ne te réveillais toujours pas. Tu étais immobile et toute pâle... et pendant ce temps moi, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai même failli voulu te réveiller en jettant de la glace sur ta figure.

Heila esssayait de se ressaisir du rêve où elle a rencontré l'Ange de la Mort. Mais ce n'était pas facile avec toute la pression que Yoda lui donnait. Yoda comprit alors qu'elle devait se taire un moment pour la laisser respirer. Alors, elle s'assit tranquillement à côté d'elle. Après quelques instants, Heila finit par retrouver la parole :

– Une glace ? Où tu l'as eu ?

Yoda était un peu surprise de la réaction de Heila mais elle ne s'empêcha pas de répondre.

– Oh ben j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de la Pierre du Bonheur. Peut-être qu'il nous montre notre désir le plus cher mais il peut aussi le réalisait, en tout cas, si c'est possible. Pendant que j'étais devant la Pierre, j'avais un petit creux et il faisait très chaud alors la Pierre m'a montré deux glaces à la fraise, mon parfum préféré. Ce n'était qu'un hologramme mais plus mon désir d'avoir ces glaces devenait de plus en plus fort, plus les hologrammes devenaient de plus en plus concret et j'ai fini par avoir deux délicieuses glaces...

Yoda fit une pause, comme si elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais elle continua quand même.

– Mais tes parents biologiques sont morts... la Pierre ne pourra pas les faire revivre.

Il eut un moment de silence.

– Au fait, dit Heila, j'ai fait un rêve bizzare...

Elle raconta donc à Yoda le rêve de l'Ange de la Mort. Elle l'expliqua aussi qu'elle était en train de penser à ses parents biologiques avant qu'elle fasse ce rêve.

– Waow, fit Yoda, et dire que tu n'avais qu'un an à l'époque...

Soudain sa montre commença à sonner. Yoda regarda l'heure et... oh non ! Elles devaient être déjà coucher dans leurs lits à cette heure !

– Pas de panique, dit Heila en voyant Yoda se lever d'un bond. On est à l'intérieur de la Mystérieuse boîte et la Mystérieuse boîte se trouve sur mon lit, dans le dortoir des filles.

Yoda poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Ouf, heureusement, dit-elle. Je croyais qu'on allait devoir se cacher de Peeves en allant à la tour de Griffondor.

Heila éclata de rire.

– Allez viens, dit-elle en attrapant la main de Yoda.

Puis elles fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent pour retourner dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor.

_Pendant ce temps..._

Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Qui pouvait courir dans l'école à une heure si tardive ? Le sorcier était de petite taille et portait une robe de sorcier. Il portait aussi une cape accompagnée d'un capuchon qui cachait son visage. Donc, on ne peut savoir qui il est. Mais que portait-il sous son bras ? On aurait dit un paquet qu'il devait remettre à quelqu'un.

Cet étrange individu courait vite mais discrètement. Il essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention de Peeves ou de quelqu'un d'autre, ou plutôt, de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Il regardait toujours autour de lui et quand Peeves apparaissait, il se cachait dans un coin. Heureusement qu'il était assez petit.

À son grand soulagement, il arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui était au fait un passage pour entrer dans la tour de Griffondor.

– Groin de porc, murmura-t-il.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa passer quelqu'un qui ne devait surtout pas être ici. Mais tant qu'on a le mot de passe, la Grosse Dame ne fait aucune remarque.

L'individu se faufila dans la salle commune, et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne à part celui qu'il venait voir. Celui-ci était assi en face de la cheminée et donnait donc le dos à l'étrange individu. Il était tellement concentré à regarder le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence.

L'individu s'approcha de lui et lui dit à voix basse :

– Salut Jake.

Surpris, Jake sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Il le dévisagea.

– Comment est-tu parvenu à venir ici ? demanda-t-il à l'individu.

L'individu enleva son capuchon. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux violets.

– Ben, comme tout le monde, par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, répondit-il.

Jake lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

– Dany, dit-il lentement, comment sais-tu le mot de passe ? Quand même tu es un Serpentard, l'ennemi des Griffondors. Et tu oses venir ici ?

– Eh ben... bredouilla Dany un peu gêné, je... j'ai... comment dire... piqué le mot de passe à quelqu'un...

Jake soupira.

– Que fais-tu ici à une heure si tardive ? Il est minuit passé !

Dany lui tendit le paquet qu'il attrapait par le bras. Au fait c'était un cadeau, soigneusement emballé.

– Joyeux Anniversaire Jake.

Jake était étonné. Il hésitait de prendre le paquet. Peut-être que c'était une farce. C'était vrai que, puisqu'il était minuit passé, c'était déjà le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween et aussi le jour de son anniversaire... Il avait donc dix-sept ans et il était enfin majeur. Il était aussi officiellement auror ! Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il allait devenir auror dès qu'il serait majeur. Il se sentait soudainement joyeux.

– Merci.

Il prit le cadeau. Soudain la pendule qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée sonna. Il était une heure du matin.

– Je crois qu'il faut que je retourne chez les Serpentards, dit Dany. Il faut que j'aille me coucher sinon je ne pourrai pas me réveiller demain matin.

– D'accord, alors... bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Dany alla vers le portrait pour sortir de la tour de Griffondor. Jake l'arrêta en continuant de lui parler.

– Attends Dany. J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose de très important.

Dany se retourna.

– Oui ?

– Ne joue pas avec les sentiments de Heila, dit Jake d'un ton normal. Elle est très sensible. Un simple mot pourrait marquer toute sa vie.

Dany était surpris de ce que son frère venait de dire. Il est complètement sorti du sujet !

– Euh... d'accord, acquiesça Dany.

Puis, il disparut de l'autre côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

8 8 8

Luke était dans la salle commune de Griffondor. C'était Halloween et à côté de lui, Heila et Yoda discutaient comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour dire à Dany qu'ils mettaient un terme à leur amitié. Mais Luke, lui, réfléchissait. Il pensait à la fois où il avait rencontré Dany pour la première fois. Et la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Dany ils étaient tous les deux sur le trottoir.

Il n'avait que dix ans à l'époque. Tout le monde craignait Daniel. C'était le plus méchant de tous les Serpentards de la ville. Luke avait l'habitude de l'espionner, caché derrière un buisson ou derrière n'importe quoi.

À chaque fois que Dany apercevait un Sang de Bourbe ou quelqu'un qui venait d'une famille de Griffondors, il l'humiliait et se moquait de lui. La plupart du temps, Blaise était avec lui.

Un jour, alors que Luke, en se promenant, passait à côté de la maison des Lewis, il entendit par hasard une conversation qui venait d'à l'intérieur. Pris par sa curiosité, il se précipita derrière un buisson pour écouter la conversation en cachette. La fenêtre était assez grande ouverte pour entendre clairement la conversation. C'était Daniel qui discutait avec sa mère...

Et c'était donc là que Luke découvrit son secret : Daniel avait un don ; il avait des visions. Mais la vision dont il parlait n'était pas comme les autres visions. Car celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas réalisée. Il paraissait que sa vision avait rapport avec une mignone jolie fille. En tout cas, c'était ce que Luke avait entendu car parfois il n'entendait pas très bien avec tous ces bruits de l'extérieur.

Il connaissait dorénavant le plus grand secret du terrifiant Daniel Lewis et il avait un plan... Il avait décidé d'arrêter d'espionner Daniel et de le parler face à face !

_Il fallait vraiment avoir du courage pour faire ça..._

Daniel marchait sur le trottoir. Il regardait partout autour de lui, effrayant les plus petits. Soudain, Luke sortit de nulle part et lui barra le passage.

– _Salut Daniel, _dit-il.

Mais Daniel n'était pas d'humeur à sympathiser.

– _Pousse-toi de mon chemin !_

Il essaya de se frayer un chemin mais Luke l'en empêcha.

– _Quoi ?_ fit Daniel qui était maintenant énervé. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de..._

– _De Griffondor ?_ coupa Luke. _Oui, ma famille est du côté de Griffondor. Alors ? Tu ne me fais aucun mal ?_

– _Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser alors, si tu veux bien..._

Il essaya de pousser Luke pour qu'il puisse passer mais en vain.

– _Attends une seconde,_ dit soudainement Daniel_, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de moi ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu si excité ? Tu veux avoir mal ?!_

– _Je me présente, je suis Luke Walter, venant d'une famille de Griffondors et fier de l'être. Au fait je n'ai pas du tout peur de toi..._

Daniel parut très étonné.

– _Et pourquoi ça ?_ demanda-t-il en calmant sa voix pour la première fois.

_Peut-être qu'il avait peur..._

Luke abaissa le son de sa voix.

– _Parce que je connais ton secret._

Daniel fronça les sourcils, croyant que c'était une blague mais il était aussi un peu inquiet. Lui aussi, il abaissa le son de sa voix.

– _Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

Maintenant tous les deux parlaient à voix basse.

– _Eh ben... disons que... je sais que tu as un don : tu peux voir l'avenir... _dit Luke.

– _Mais comment..._

– _Patience. Laisse-moi finir de parler avant. Je sais aussi que tu as récemment eu une vision qui ne s'est toujours pas réalisée jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais aussi que ta vision représentait une très jolie fille dont tu es tombé amoureux..._

Daniel rougit violemment. Il commençait à perdre son calme. Il attrapa brutalement le col du T-shirt de Luke qui, étonnemment, n'était toujours pas effrayé.

– _Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses là ?_ demanda Daniel.

– _Wow, du calme__ Dany..._

– _Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça !_

– _Bon d'accord _Daniel... _J'ai tout simplement entendu par hasard la conversation que t'as eu avec ta mère il y a quelques minutes..._

Daniel essaya de l'étrangler encore plus.

– _Donc, ça veut dire que tu m'espionnes ?_ demanda-t-il deux fois plus en colère contre Luke.

– _Non mais la fenêtre était grande ouverte, _répondit Luke calemement et aussi en essayant de respirer. _Mais tout d'abord, si tu me fais du mal, je vais dévoiler ton secret à tout le monde, alors..._

Il fit signe à Daniel qu'il devait le lâcher. Après une hésitation, il obéit.

– _Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, _dit-il, _et tu gardes mon secret en prenant bien soin de fermer ta bouche alors c'est réglé, maintenant laisse-moi passer._

Il s'avança mais Luke continua à lui barrer le passage.

– _Attends, _dit Luke, _ça ce n'est que la première étape de notre accord..._

Daniel grogna.

– _Bon ben c'est quoi la deuxième qu'on en finisse._

Luke fit un large sourire. Daniel sentit qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas le plaire.

– _La deuxième étape c'est que dorénavant, tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis le tien aussi..._

– _Quoi ?!_

Daniel eut envie de frapper Luke mais il se rappela de la première étape et il n'a pas envie que tout le monde sache son secret.

– _Bon d'accord, _finit-il par dire.

– _Oh yes !_

– _Il y a encore combien d'étapes ?_

– _Il reste un dernier, _répondit Luke.

Daniel soupira, soulagé.

– _Et c'est quoi la dernière étape ?_ demanda-t-il un peu hésitant et attendant le pire.

Luke se frotta les mains.

– _Tu devras devenir gentil avec tout le monde et respecter les plus petits... enfin, toutes les bonnes actions quoi... En tout cas tu devras devenir un ami pour les Griffondors..._

Daniel éclata de rire mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rigoler. Au contraire, il était rempli de rage et il était près d'exploser.

– _Quoi ?! fit-il. C'est une blague ! Tu veux que je devienne un minable comme vous ? Tu veux que je sois du côté des Griffondors et des autres ? Alors là, pas question !_

– _Pense à ton secret..._

– _Je m'en fiche que tu le dises à tout le monde, de toute façon c'est un don, non ? Alors il y aura plus de gens qui m'admireront._

Luke restait toujours calme. On dirait qu'il avait tout prévu.

– _Mais pour la troisième étape il y a une autre bonne raison que tu le fasses. Tu sais, la fille que tu as vu dans ta vision et dont tu as eu un faible pour elle, je suis sûr que tu la rencontreras à Poudlard ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais tu ne sais pas si elle iras à Serpentard et peut-être même qu'elle ira à Griffondor. Alors si elle apprend que tu détestes les Griffondors et que t'es égoïste, etc ben... enfin tu sais quoi, entre vous, ça ne marchera jamais..._

Daniel se calma un peu.

– _Ah... je vois..._ dit-il un peu déçu.

– _Alors ? Ça marche ? _dit Luke en tendant sa main.

Daniel hésita mais il accepta quand même et serra la main de Luke.

– _Ça marche._

Et c'est comme ça que le terrifiant Daniel est devenu le gentil Dany...

Luke se resaisit. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un terme à leur amitié avec Dany ! Car il essayait de changer et bien sûr, changer de personalité c'est très dur et ça prend beaucoup de temps. Il devait en parler à Yoda et à Heila.

8 8 8

– Ecoutez, il ne faut rien lui dire, dit Luke aux filles.

Ils étaient à la tour de Griffondor. Dans quelques minutes, ils iraient à la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween.

– Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Heila étonnée.

– Ben, j'ai réfléchi et je crois qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour mettre fin à notre amitié avec Dany. Cela fait à peine quelques mois qu'on le connaît. Après tout, peut-être qu'il essaie vraiment de changer. Et vous savez bien que changer ce n'est pas du gâteau.

– Mais que fais-tu de tout ce que Jake a dit ? demanda Yoda.

–Ni Jake ni ses parents ne savent qu'il essaie de devenir gentil. Quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois et qu'on est devenu amis, je lui ai promis de l'aider à changer et à devenir quelqu'un d'aimable et de généreux. Et ça a été très très dur. Avant, il détestait qu'on l'appelait Dany mais au fur et à mesure qu'il changeait, il a fini par accepter. C'est mon meilleur ami mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire de la peine alors qu'il n'est qu'au milieu de son changement.

Il eut soudain un long silence. C'était Yoda qui le brisa.

– Bon d'accord. On ne dit rien et on reste ami avec Dany.

Mais Heila ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue.

– Ah oui ? Mais qui est-ce qui ne dirait pas ses secrets à son grand frère ?

Yoda et Luke se regardèrent. Apparemment, Heila n'avait aucune expérience d'avoir une grande soeur ou un grand frère biologique. Car après tout, Elodie n'était pas vraiment sa soeur puisqu'elles n'ont pas les mêmes parents biologiques.

– Eh ben, tout le monde, répondit Luke.

Heila semblait un peu confuse mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle croyait à 100 tout ce que Jake lui a raconté à propos de Dany... ou Daniel puisque ce n'était plus vraiment son ami...

– Oui mais bon, en tout cas je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec vous, dit Heila. Il faut le dire à Dany le plus tôt possible. Sinon peut-être qu'un jour on deviendra aussi méchant que lui.

Yoda éclata de rire.

– Pff ! N'importe quoi, dit-elle. En tout cas, pas question qu'on le lui dise ! Ah non !

– Oh que si ! exclama Heila aussi furieuse que Yoda.

Yoda mit ses mains sur les hanches.

– Non ! exclama-t-elle.

– Si ! répliqua Heila.

– Non !

– Si !

– Non !

– Si !

– Non !

– Si !

– Non !

– Si !

– Non !

– Si !

– La ferme ! s'écria soudainement Luke qui en avait marre de les voir se chamailler.

Yoda et Heila se turent et croisèrent leurs bras en même temps. Il eut un long moment de silence.

– Bon d'accord, on ne dira rien à Dany, acquiesça finalement Heila, mais je ne suis toujours pas vraiment convaincue.

Yoda soupira.

– Décidément, tu n'es jamais convaincue à quoique ce soi, dit-elle.

8 8 8

La Grande Salle était décorée sur le thème d'Halloween. Des citrouilles, dans lesquelles il y avait des bougies allumées, flottaient dans les airs dans toute la salle. Des chauve-souris volaient partout. Et les fantômes s'amusaient encore plus ! Ils faisaient des blagues, amusaient tout le monde, passaient à travers n'importe quoi pour surprendre les autres... Enfin bref, ils faisaient les fous !

Le banquet était superbe. Tout le monde s'était bien rassasié et bien amusé. Après le repas, Dany alla rejoindre ses amis Heila, Yoda et Luke.

À force de discuter en se baladant dans les couloirs, ils faisaient du va-et-vient et bientôt, Dany se retrouva seul avec Heila. Yoda et Luke étaient aller dans un autre couloir. Dany était sûr que Luke l'avait fait par exprès.

– Euh, Heila ? dit-il.

–Oui ?

Dany mit sa main dans sa poche.

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Heila fit un large sourire.

– Ah ? fit-elle.

– Mais tout d'abord, ferme tes yeux.

Heila fronça les sourcils. Mais elle accepta quand même.

– D'accord.

Elle ferma donc ses yeux et... elle ne sentit absolument rien.

– Tu peux ouvir tes yeux maintenant, dit Dany.

Heila les ouvrit et à sa grande joie, elle vit Dany qui lui offrait une magnifique rose rouge.

– Oh merci mais ce n'était pas la peine, dit Heila en se sentant rougir.

– Attends je vais mettre la rose dans tes magnifiques cheveux.

Il cassa la tige et mit la rose dans les cheveux de Heila en veillant à ce qu'elle n'ait pas mal.

– Il reste encore un peu de temps avant d'aller se coucher, dit Dany en consultant sa montre. On a assez de temps pour faire encore un petit tour dans Poudlard.

– Bonne idée ! exclama Heila.

Ils continuèrent donc de marcher main dans la main. Heila se sentait très heureuse. Mais elle savait où Dany voulait en venir, il avait un faible pour elle et c'était ça le problème. Tant qu'elle n'était toujours pas convaincue que Dany était une brute et un Serpentard comme les autres, il ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Donc, puisqu'elle se doutait de lui, elle ne pouvait pas devenir sa petite amie. C'était impossible pour elle et elle ne put s'en empêcher de tout avouer...

– Ecoute Dany, dit-elle, entre nous ça ne peut pas marcher.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Dany.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que... tout ce que Jake a dit sur toi... je ne sais plus si tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne sais plus si je dois te faire confiance...

– Bah, n'écoute pas ce que mon grand frère dit, après tout, il ne me connais pas aussi bien parce que je n'ai pas trop confiance en lui alors... De toute façon, tous les grands frères aiment embêter les petits.

– Oui mais Yoda et Luke aussi...

– Luke ? demanda Dany surpris.

– Oui... oh non, je n'étais pas supposée de te dire ça mais maintenant je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance. Peut-être que tu es en train de me mentir depuis le début... Peut-être que tu n'es qu'un Serpentard après tout...

– Non... Heila... dit Dany calmement.

Heila était au bord des larmes.

– Je suis désolée Dany.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Heila s'en alla en courant et en essayant de cacher et de sécher ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

Dany était désespéré. Soudain Luke et Yoda sortirent de nulle part. Au fait, ils s'étaient cachés pour espionner Dany et Heila.

Dany avait envie de pleurer mais il résista. Il se retourna et regarda Luke d'un air fâché.

– Merci, traitre, murmura-t-il furieusement.

– Dany attends ! s'écria Luke.

Mais Dany était déjà parti...

_Reviews plz !_


	9. Chapter 9: Flammes du dragon

_Bonne Lecture !_

_PS: j'ai changé mon pen name, maintenant je suis D.Judy... Ne croyais pas que c'est une différente personne..._

_Daphy.hp D.Judy_

**Chapitre 9: Flammes du dragon**

L'air était glacial même si un bon feu réchauffant crépitait dans la cheminée de la tour de Griffondor. Il était tard dans la nuit mais Heila ne pouvait ni bouger ni aller dormir car elle avait trop froid. Ce n'était pas étonnant ; juste après avoir laisser Dany, elle était allée courir dehors, son coeur remplie de peine, et il y avait de la pluie... Elle s'était donc un peu enrhumée.

Heila se réchauffait en mettant ses mains toutes froides devant le feu. Elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé et si Dany n'était plus leur ami, elle était sûr que c'était de sa faute. Elle s'en voulait tellement...

Pour essayer de se distraire, elle comtemplait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. C'était comme si elles étaient vivantes et qu'elles voulaient sortir de cette cheminée qui les retenait de force, leur empêchant de goûter à la liberté.

Elles étaient rouges, orange et jaunes ; les couleurs de l'énergie, de l'envie. Heila étaient étrangement attirer par les flames. C'était comme si les flammes l'appelaient, comme si elles avaient besoin de l'aide de Heila.

Heila eut soudainement la sensation de vouloir toucher et attraper les flammes. Sans se soucier des riques qu'elle prendrait si elle le fesait ! Elle pourrait se brûler mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'il fallait avoir confiance en soi.

Alors, prit par cet étrange délire, Heila avança ses mains de plus en plus près du feu et attrapa une poignet de flammes... et ne se brûla pas ! Elle ne ressentait absolument rien ! Elle était très étonnée.

Avec ses mains, Heila essaya de transformer les flammes bougeantes en une boule de feu. Puis elle serra bien fort la boule dans sa main pour éviter que les flammes s'échappèrent. Et d'un seul geste, elle donna la liberté aux flammes qui flottaient joyeusement dans les airs.

Se rendant soudainement compte que cela pourrait causer un incendie, Heila essaya d'éteindre les flammes volantes en soufflant sur eux. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle se mit donc debout et essaya aussi de les pousser avec ses mains, mais toujours sans résultats.

_Essaie de claquer tes doigts..._

– Bonne idée ! exclama Heila sans se demander qui aurait pu donner ce conseil aussi idiot.

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment que cette technique allait marcher mais bon... Elle claqua donc ses doigts. À son grand étonnement, les flammes volantes disparurent... tout simplement comme ça, pouf !

– Waow, murmura Heila complètement stupéfaite.

_Tes pouvoirs de dragon se manisfestent on dirait, _dis-je sans me rendre compte qu'elle entendait.

Heila semblait inquiète. Elle cherchait d'où cette voix venait. Finalement elle me trouva ou plutôt elle trouva mon esprit. En tout cas, normalement elle n'était pas supposée me voir. C'était bizzare... J'étais assise sur une chaise assez près de Heila. Pour être persuader qu'elle me voyait, je lui fis un signe de la main.

– Euh, salut, répliqua Heila pas très sûr d'elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

J'étais très étonnée qu'elle puisse me voir et m'entendre. Je n'étais donc pas préparée à répondre à des questions. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais l'auteur de sa propre histoire !

_Euh ben... euh... mais comment peux-tu me voir et m'entendre ?_

Je lui ai répondu en lui posant une question le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Heila semblait être confuse.

– Ben c'est normal ! On est tous les deux humains non ?

Je ne voulais pas la faire peur en lui disant directement que je suis au fait un esprit.

_Alors, lance-moi cette tasse, _dis-je finalement.

Heila regarda à côté d'elle et vit une tasse vide qui était posée sur une petite table. Elle la prit.

– D'accord, dit-elle.

Je mis mes mains devant moi pour me préparer à attraper la tasse. Heila trouvait que c'était complètement idiot de faire cela. Mais j'insistais et elle ne me résistait pas. Alors, elle lança la tasse vers moi. Et comme je m'en doutais, la tasse traversa mon corps et atterrit sur la chaise là où je m'asseyais. Heila était vraiment choquée. Elle avait les yeux aussi ronds qu'une balle et était un peu pâle.

– Mais comment... dit-elle.

Elle restait bouche bée.

_S'il te plaît, ne t'__évanouis pas, _dis-je précipitamment. Puis je lui lentement : _À ce que tu vois, je ne suis pas exactement humaine au fait je suis un esprit... Mais personne ne peut me voir... enfin à part toi, ce qui est très bizzare._

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un esprit... Depuis que Heila était à Poudlard, elle n'arrêtait pas de subir ou de voir des choses étranges. Comme si il n'y en avait pas assez...

– Ben peut-être qu'on est liée et c'est pour ça que je te vois. Mais... qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à l'héroïne de ma propre histoire que j'étais auteur de sa vie...

_Je suis... euh... je suis Conscience. Voilà, euh oui, je suis ta conscience et tu peux m'appeler Conscience._

– Ah... Ben, salut à toi Conscience, ravie de te connaître, moi, c'est Heila Potter.

_Je le sais, mais ravie de te connaître quand même._

C'était tellement amusant de communiquer avec les personnages de l'histoire. Ah... Qu'est-ce que la magie ne pouvait pas faire...

_Au fait je..._

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase car Heila mit soudainement sa main devant sa bouche et...

ATCHOUM !!!

_À tes souhaits Heila, _dis-je.

– Merci, dit Heila. Ah... ah... ah...

Elle éternua encore une fois. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa cette fois-ci.

– ATCHOUM !!!

Des flammes sortirent subitement de sa bouche après son éternuement comme si elle était un dragon. Même que le feu dans la cheminée était dorénavant plus flamboyant.

_Waow, _dis-je étonnée, _intéressant..._

– Ça tu l'as dit, snif.

Heila était maintenant enrhumée.

– Euh, est-ce que j'ai des pouvoirs ? De dragon ? demanda-t-elle un peu hésitante.

_Oui, en quelque sorte, _répondis-je. _Tu l'as hérité de ton père. Au fait, tu es un dragon, en tout cas tu as toutes les capacités d'un dragon rouge feu. Mais il faut que tu arrives à contrôler tes pouvoirs._

– Wow, c'est cool ! exclama Heila. Il faut que je le raconte à Yoda et à Luke.

Je lui lança un regard autoritaire. Elle comprit tout de suite ce que je voulais dire.

– Juste à Luke et à Yoda, je te le promets, dit Heila. Je ne le dirai à personne d'autre.

_Bon d'accord. Je te fais confiance._

8 8 8

Le lendemain, Heila alla donc tout raconter à ses amis Luke et Luke. Et bien sûr, l'imagination de Luke dépassa les bords.

– Whoâ ! Ça veut dire que tu as un don ! exclama Luke. Tu peux voir les esprits ! Que vous en avez de la chance les filles ! Yoda peut entendre le plus simple bruit depuis des kilomètres d'ici et toi Heila, tu communiques avec les esprits ! Trop cool !

Heila et Yoda se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

– Bon, admettons que j'ai un don, dit Yoda.

– Mais moi je n'en ai pas ! C'était tout simplement ma conscience qui me parlaient... expliqua Heila.

– Une conscience qui a un corps... différent ? rétorqua Luke. Meuh non ! Je suis sûr que t'as un don.

Yoda consulta sa montre.

– C'est l'heure d'aller en cours de potion, sinon on sera en retard, dit-elle.

– D'accord, affirma Heila.

Puis elle se tourna vers Luke.

– On en reparlera plus tard Luke. Mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec toi...

8 8 8

Même si le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces, il faisait tout le temps un froid glacial dans la classe de cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue était encore plus glacial. Ils étaient deux par table. Devant eux, il y avait un chaudron et des ingrédients. Yoda était bien sûr avec Heila. Elles devaient préparer une potion que Rogue avait mentionnée et décrite sur le tableau.

Dany lui, était avec Blaise. Il n'avait rien dit aux filles ou à Luke. Il ne les avait même pas regardés. Luke et Yoda avaient fait la même chose. Heila non plus n'addressait pas la parole à Dany mais parfois elle jettait un petit coup d'oeil vers lui. Dany aussi en faisait de même et parfois leurs regards se croisaient... mais ils détournaient aussitôt les yeux.

À la fin de la classe, le professeur Rogue demanda à chaque groupe de lui montrer un flacon de leur potion pour voir s'ils avaient bien fait.

Heila prit donc un flacon et commença à le remplir de la potion qu'elle avait fait avec Yoda. Mais juste au moment où elle versa le liquide vert dans le flacon, elle éternua...

ATCHOUM !!!

...en plein dans le chaudron et soudainement, des flammes, sorties de sa bouche, flottaient sur la surface de la potion qui était dans le chaudron. Heureusement, personne n'avait vu que les flammes étaient sorties de sa bouche, à part Yoda, mais tout le monde remarqua les flammes flottantes.

– À tes souhaits, murmura Yoda.

Heila mit ses mains devant sa bouche, stupéfaite. Puis tout se transforma en catastrophe dans la classe ! La plupart des élèves étaient horrifiés mais d'autres étaient excités. Rogue devint rouge de colère. Il commença à crier pour maintenir l'ordre et le silence dans la classe.

Harry, qui faisait la queue comme les autres pour montrer sa potion au professeur Rogue, se retourna brusquement pour voir ce qui se passait. Par manque d'équilibre, il trébucha et tomba avec son flacon ! Le liquide vert sortit de son flacon et atterrit... sur la robe de sorcier de Rogue ! Une grosse tâche verte apparut sur le tissu noir.

Sur ce, les élèves restèrent tous silencieux, sachant que le professeur Rogue était encore plus furieux contre Harry. Rogue éteignit les flammes qui flottaient sur la potion de Heila avec un simple coup de baguette magique. Il serra ses dents, fou de rage.

– Je retire vingt points à Griffondor ! dit-il furieusement.

Il y eut quelques grognements mais Drago Malefoy paraissait très content, comme les autres Serpentards d'ailleurs. Rogue se tourna vers Harry.

– Et vous Mr. Potter, je vous donne une retenue !

– Mais... protesta Harry.

– Il n'y a pas de 'mais' !

Puis il se tourna vers Heila. Ses yeux étaient encore plus flamboyants.

– Miss Potter, je suis très déçu de votre comportement ! Vous osez mettre le feu ici et provoquer un incendie ! Je vous donne à vous aussi une retenue !

– Mais je n'ai rien fais... protesta Heila.

– Silence ! Ne dites plus un seul mot ! hurla Rogue enragé. Harry et Heila Potter, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ce soir même à vingt heures ! Et soyez à l'heure !

8 8 8

– Tu crois que Rogue a vu que tu crachais les flammes qui avaient brûlées le chaudron et son contenu ? demanda Yoda.

– J'ai l'impression, répliqua Heila. La façon dont il m'a regardée... c'était comme s'il savait tout.

Luke avait l'air pensif. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, prenant leur dîner. Ce serait bientôt l'heure que Heila aille dans le bureau de Rogue.

– Je ne crois pas car Rogue était en train de vérifier les potions des autres quand l'incident s'est passé, dit Luke. Puisqu'il était sur les nerfs quand il a levé la tête et qu'il t'a vu devant le chaudron brûlant, il t'a tout de suite accusée.

– Très bonne réflexion Luke, complimenta Yoda.

Luke sourit.

– Au moins je serais avec Harry. Quelle coïncidence : jumeau, jumelle... dit Heila sans enthousiasme malgré elle.

– Oui mais Harry ne doit pas te reconnaître non ? Il ne doit pas découvrir que tu es en réalité Heila Carlton, dit Luke en rafraîchissant sa mémoire.

Heila faillit s'étrangler avec un bout de viande. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Pourvu qu'Harry ne la reconnaisse pas.

– Huho... fit-elle.

– En tout cas bonne chance pour la retenue, dit Yoda. Je te préviens que les retenues de sorcier ne sont pas que des lignes à copier, c'est bien plus pire...

Heila lança un regard reprochant à Yoda

– Merci, répliqua-t-elle, mais tu ne m'encourages pas vraiment là !

– Bon et si on changeait de sujet ? proposa Luke.

Heila et Yoda se regardèrent brièvement.

– Ça me va, dirent-elle en même temps.

8 8 8

Dans quelques instants, il allait atteindre sa destination. Il prépara son courage, attendant le pire. Il n'y était jamais allé avant. C'était la première fois. On disait que rare ceux qui avaient pu y sortir de là vivant... Mais c'était peut-être une blague... ou pas ! Plus il s'approchait, plus rapidement son coeur battait. Une sensation de peur l'immergea. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais heureusement il ne serait pas seul...

Il tourna pour la dernière fois à gauche avant de se retrouver devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Heila Potter, sa compagne, était arrivée en même temps que lui mais par de l'autre côté. Elle lui lança un regard inquiétant. Elle aussi avait peur.

Finalement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

– Entrez, dit la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement et timidement. Le bureau de Rogue était aussi sinistre et aussi lugubre que la salle de classe de potion. Il y avait beaucoup de bocaux, contenant des choses bizzares qui coupaient l'appétit. Rogue se mit aussitôt debout.

– Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Harry et Heila l'obéirent, tremblant un peu. Le professeur Rogue bougea un livre se trouvant sur une étagère qui était difficile à atteindre. Puis soudain, l'arrière de la pièce s'ouvrit, comme s'il y avait une porte invisible. C'était un passage secret ! Rogue se dirigea vers cette ouverture et descendit quelques marches avant d'arriver à une autre pièce.

Harry et Heila, qui l'avait suivi, étaient émerveillés. Devant eux se dressait un immense laboratoire, rempli de choses encore plus étranges. Il y avait un peu de désordre mais c'était vraiment magnifique à voir. Des flacons de toutes les formes étaient placés sur une longue table, au centre de la pièce. Il y avait aussi des étagères partout, dans tous les recoins du laboratoire ! Sur ces étagères se trouvaient comme d'habitude, un million de bocaux contenant les plus pires des ingrédients...

La voix de Rogue retira Heila et Harry de leurs pensées.

– Pour votre retenue, vous n'aurez qu'à nettoyer ce laboratoire. Mais... (il regarda Harry qui était sur le point de soupirer en signe de soulagement) sans magie !

Les sourires s'effacèrent.

– Il faudra ranger tous les bocaux en ordre alphabétique sur toutes les étagères sans exceptions ! continua Rogue. Et je veux que tout brille ici, sans la moindre faute !

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine alors il la referma. Rogue claqua ses doigts. Deux balais, deux seaux d'eau et quelques chiffons apparurent devant Harry et Heila.

– Je vous préviens, dit Rogue, ces balais ne peuvent pas vous faire voler dans les airs. Ils sont protégés par un sortilège.

Il fit un sourire malicieux.

– Amusez-vous bien ! exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Puis il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. À leur grand mécontentement, Harry et Heila commencèrent à nettoyer le laboratoire.

Le temps passa... Harry et Heila ne parlaient pas très souvent, ils se disaient seulement des trucs comme « Toi tu nettoie par ici et moi par là. » ou « Tu ranges les étagères de gauche et moi celles de droite. » Plus tard, Harry leva sa tête. Il regardait le reveil qui était accroché bien en haut sur le mur.

– Il est dix heures ! exclama-t-il.

Heila fit une petite pause.

– Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on a pris deux heures à nettoyer à peine la moitié du laboratoire ! exclama-t-elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux désespérés. Ils avaient douloureusement mal à la main et ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils pourraient dormir debout.

– On n'arrivera jamais à nettoyer le laboratoire en entier, dit Harry. Ça nous prendra des nuits et des nuits sans sommeil ! Ce laboratoire est trop immense !

– Alors il ne faut pas perdre de temps, dit Heila en prenant un chiffon pour nettoyer la table.

Harry prit donc un balai non pas pour voler dans les airs à son grand mécontentement mais pour balayer le sol du laboratoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heila remarqua qu'Harry la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère... mais il détournait vite les yeux après. Heila était un peu gênée et trouvait ça étrange.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

Harry hésita.

– C'est bizzare mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontrée... répondit-il.

_Oh non... _pensa Heila. Elle se doutait que ça aller arriver. Peut-être qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était en vérité la Heila Carlton de Little Whinging qu'il connaissait très bien.

– Abon ? fit-elle en faisant semblant d'être très étonnée. Pour tout te dire, je ne connaisssais même pas qu'il existait un autre Potter dans un autre monde qui est celui des sorciers, et un Potter qui est célèbre en plus.

Harry paraissait convaincu. Il fit un sourire.

– Mais pour ma célébrité et tout euh... tu n'es pas jalouse hein ? demanda-t-il.

Heila éclata de rire.

– Moi ? Jalouse ? Pas du tout !

Elle fit un sourire forcé. En y pensant bien, il avait raison. Elle devait effectivement être jalouse car c'était injuste que deux jumeaux n'aient pas le même niveau de célébrité. Après tout, Heila avait aussi une cicatrice... qui lui faisait parfois mal. Mais la célébrité a aussi ses défauts...

Harry devient soudainement soupçonneux de nouveau. Il arrêta de balayer le sol et regarda Heila droit dans les yeux. Heila lui lança un regard interrogatif. Harry s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle. On dirait qu'il l'examinait avec ses yeux. Puis il dit froidement :

– Pourquoi as-tu changé ton nom de famille ?

Heila s'immobilisa.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle ayant l'air ennuyée.

Heureusement qu'elle savait faire de la comédie. Elle avait eu le premier rôle dans une pièce de théâtre quand elle avait huit ans. En vérité elle était très choquée du changement soudain de la réaction d'Harry. Elle avait aussi un peu peur car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir dans ces circonstances.

Harry haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras.

– Ne fais pas la comédie Heila, dit-il. Je sais qui tu es vraiment !

– Vraiment ? Alors qui suis-je ?

Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. On dirait qu'Harry la menaçait de quelque chose d'impardonnable.

– Tu es Heila Carlton de 10, Privet Drive, à Little Whinging ! Et non Heila Potter alias la Potter-moldue dont tout le monde croit !

_Wow... il doit être très essouflé._

Heila n'arrivait pas à éclater de rire pour lui faire croire qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. _Il l'a découvert ! _pensa-t-elle. Elle répliqua quand même.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu un nom pareil ! Et puis je n'habite pas à Little Whinging ! T'as eu un coup de soleil ou quoi ?

– Ah ha ! Le coup de soleil c'est l'expression favorite de la Heila Carlton que je connais. Allez, avoue-le, tu es Heila Carlton, ma meilleure amie !

Une horrible pensée vint soudainement envahir Harry. Et si Heila était vraiment la Carlton qu'il connaissait mais qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Peut-être qu'on lui avait lancée un sortilège d'amnésie avant de lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière qui devait aller à Poudlard et qui porte le nom de Heila Potter. Ce serait trop horrible !

Pendant ce temps Heila essayait de trouver une réplique...

– Ta meilleure amie ? C'est n'importe quoi ! exclama-t-elle en essayant de s'en moquer un peu. Tu crois que des gens comme toi et moi pouvons devenir meilleurs amis ? Si c'était le cas, je serais en train de trainer avec toi après les cours...

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il réfléchissait. Heila espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop blessé avec ses paroles. Elle ne pensait pas sérieusement à ce qu'elle disait.

– Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu ! protesta Harry après quelques minutes. Je le sens. Je suis sûr que tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir que ton vrai nom de famille est Carlton. Pour la dernière fois, pourquoi as-tu changé ton nom de famille ?

Heila soupira. Elle n'allait jamais en terminer avec lui !

– Combien de fois est-ce que je devrais te dire que je n'ai jamais entendu le nom de Carlton dans ma vie ! Je m'appelle Heila Potter depuis que je suis née et ça a toujours était comme ça !

La moitié de sa réplique était vraie. Après tout, elle est baptisée : « Heila _Potter_ »...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car ils entendirent soudain des voix et des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

– Oh non, dit Heila. Remettons-nous au travail. Vite !

Sur ce, ils prirent tous les deux un balai et commencèrent à nettoyer le laboratoire (ils continuèrent plutôt). Les voix avaient cessées mais les bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus fort. Heila et Harry avaient un peu peur, ne sachant qui viendraient les surprendre dans le laboratoire. C'était peut-être Rogue, mais il ne paraissait pas seul...

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement en grinçant. Harry et Heila retenaient leurs souffles. Heila se sentit envahir par un lourd silence. La porte s'ouvrit complètement et... Rogue pénétra dans la pièce... mais derrière lui se trouvait... Jake Lewis ! Heila se sentit soudainement mieux. Mais Harry restait toujours pâle de frayeur puisque Jake lui était inconnu.

Jake souriait. Il fit un petit signe de la main et un clin d'oeil à Heila, qui lui rendit un sourire joyeux. Heila avait le sentiment que Jake allait leur faire sortir d'ici pour toujours. Rogue, lui, avait une mine toujours aussi grognon. On aurait dit qu'il ne souriait jamais. Et on dirait aussi qu'il avait une terrible dent contre Jake. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

– Potter... et Potter, j'enlève votre retenue, dit-il comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose d'horrible.

Harry avait retrouvé ses couleurs naturelles. Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés.

– J'y suis obligé parce que Dumbledore a besoin de vous tout de suite dans son bureau, continua Rogue. C'est quelque chose de très urgent il paraît. Jake Lewis va vous accompagner.

Il désigna Jake. Puis il s'en alla furieusement vers son sinistre bureau. Jake et les jumeaux le suivirent, puis lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et alla dans le couloir. Jake était devant et les deux autres le suivaient. Puis soudain il s'arrêta de marcher.

– Ben je crois que vous pouvez continuer non ? dit Jake. En tout cas vous ne risquerez pas de vous perdre. Après tout, si on l'a appelé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, c'est parce que le portrait est assez gros pour que vous le voyez...

Heila et Harry se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment où ils devaient aller.

– On n'était pas supposé aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry à Jake.

Jake éclata de rire.

– Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru à tous ce que Rogue a dit, dit-il. Dumbledore ne vous a pas appelés. J'ai tout inventé pour que vous n'ayez plus de retenue. Avec un laboratoire aussi immense votre retenue durerait des jours !

– Oh mais ça veut dire que... commença Heila.

Elle regarda Harry avec des yeux aussi flamboyants que les flammes qui avaient flotté dans son chaudron.

– ...qu'on retourne à la tour de Griffondor pour dormir tranquillement dans notre lit ! termina Harry.

– Super ! firent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Jake sourit. Il était maintenant placé entre les deux Potters.

– Mais on n'aura pas de problèmes, hein Jake ? demanda Heila.

– Non... rassurez-vous, répondit-il. Je contrôle complètement la situation. Après tout, je suis maintenant majeur.

Puis il mit chacune de ses mains sur chacune des têtes des jumeaux et chiffonna leurs cheveux.

– Eh ! Ça va pas la tête ! exclamèrent Heila et Harry.

Heureusement pour eux que Jake s'arrêta aussitôt.

– Comme si mes cheveux n'étaient pas assez chiffonnés, grommela Harry.

Jake fit un large sourire.

– J'adore faire ça au plus petits, dit-il. Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi.

_Ah, comme est-ce qu'ils se ressemblent drôlement ces petits Potters... _pensa-t-il.

– Bon, allez-y maintenant, dit-il finalement.

– D'accord ben bonne nuit alors, dit Harry à Jake.

– Merci Harry.

Heila ne voulait pas vraiment le faire devant Harry mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors, elle sauta sur Jake et le serra très fort et chaleureusement dans ses bras.

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi Heila, dit Jake.

Dès que Heila le lâcha, elle alla rejoindre Harry et tous les deux étaient en route vers la tour de Griffondor.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait eu un nouvel ami et il s'était senti très proche de Heila. Ils étaient des amis dorénavant même s'il se doutait toujours qu'elle était Heila Carlton. Mais dans son coeur, Harry ne ressentait pas seulement l'amitié de Heila mais il sentit aussi quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il se sentait légèrement rougir quand Heila le regardait et son coeur battait tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Il était aussi à la fois joyeux et timide... Quelle étrange sensation.

Il avait soudainement l'impression qu'il était tombé amoureux de Heila Potter...

_Reviews plz !!_


	10. Chapter 10: Le danger vous guette

**Chapitre 10:**** "Préparez-vous car le danger vous guette…"**

Par la fenêtre, on voyait une pluie de flacons de neige. Il y avait de la neige partout, et cela rendait les gens, surtout les enfants, heureux. Les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles, la neige les remplaçait. Le lac qui se situait en dehors de Poudlard était déjà complètement gelé. Il faisait froid certes, mais c'était un grand plaisir de voir, de toucher et de jouer avec la neige. C'était un vrai bonheur. Surtout pendant la Noël.

Eh oui, ils étaient déjà à la période de Noël. Comme le temps passait vite ! Luke était retourné chez lui pour fêter Noël avec sa famille. Dany aussi était parti. Heila était soulagée ; elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir. Elle avait decide de rester à Poudlard. Au moins, Yoda était avec elle.

Harry Potter était aussi resté à Poudlard. Avant que Luke ne parte, Heila lui avait tout raconté à propos de la retenue. Yoda aussi l'avait écoutée. Elle était tellement curieuse qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Toujours...

8 8 8

Heila Potter se laissa tomber contre un arbre. Elle était un peu épuisée car elle avait dû supporter le professeur Rogue pendant le cours de potion, en essayant de ne pas éternuer. Heureusement, tout s'était bien passé.

Le vent soufflait légèrement. Ses se balançaient dans les airs. Ahh... Que c'était bon de s'asseoir sous un arbre, l'air était tout le temps frais. Heila soupira. Que pouvais faire Yoda à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être qu'elle devait rattraper ses devoirs... ou peut-être qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

Heila mit ses mains derrière sa tête et s'allongea. Elle adorait se trouver en dehors de Poudlard, surtout près du lac. Dommage que les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Tant pis, elle se contentera de ce petit coin réchauffant. Enfin, il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud car il y avait de la neige partout, puisque c'était l'hiver.

En hiver, le lac était encore plus beau. L'eau avait complètement gelée. C'était comme un immense mirroir. Heila se mit debout pour admirer le lac.

Soudain elle sentit un drôle de picotement dans son nez. Oh non, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait éternuer...

Mais justement, elle sentit quelqu'un qui l'attrapait et lui boucher la bouche. Croyant être attaquée, Heila se débattit et réussit à attraper sa baguette magique. Elle se dégagea de l'inconnu et brandit sa baguette droit devant elle. Mais heureusement, ce n'était que Yoda !

– Yoda ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Yoda mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Ça c'était pour empêcher un incendie !

Heila fronça ses sourcils.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Yoda soupira.

– Tu n'as plus envie d'éternuer, hein ?

Heila se frappa le front.

– Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que je risquais de provoquer un incendie en éternuant, dit-elle. Merci alors, car je n'ai plus du tout envie d'éternuer.

Heila hésita.

– Mais ça veut dire que je n'aurai plus le droit d'éternuer ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai l'impression, répliqua Yoda.

– Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! exclama Heila, affolée. Personne ne peut ne pas éternuer pendant le reste de leur vie ! N'est-ce pas ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

– N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle. Conscience ?

Oh d'accord. Elle s'addressait à moi. Donc, je lui répondit.

_Tu as raison Heila._

Yoda ne me voyais pas ni ne m'entendait. Elle ne comprenait rien.

– Euh... Ta conscience est là... là ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr ! Une conscience ça nous suit toujours partout. Elle est juste à côté de toi. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas la voir. Elle m'a même répondu d'ailleurs ; elle a dit que j'ai raison.

– Mais alors, dit Yoda. Comment est-ce que tu pourras empêcher des flammes de sortir de ta bouche ?

Heila me regarda. Elle voulait que je réponde à la question de Yoda. On dirait que j'ai réponse à tout moi...

_C'est à cause de tes pouvoirs que des flammes sortent de ta bouche. Il faut juste que tu contrôles tes pouvoirs de dragon._

– Il faut que je contrôle mes pouvoirs, dit Heila à Yoda qui n'avait bien sûr pas entendu.

Puis elle s'addressa à moi.

– Comment est-ce je _contrôle _mes pouvoirs ?

Pour tout vous dire, je n'en avais aucune idée !

_Ben euh, tu n'as qu'à te donner des ordres à toi-même, répondis-je. Oui... c'est ça. Par exemple : est-ce que tu te rappelles quand tu as réussi à éteindre les flammes qui volaient dans les airs juste en claquant tes doigts ? Et ça c'est parce que tu voulais que les flammes s'éteignent__. Tu vois ? Tu as tout le contrôle du feu._

Heila répéta brièvement à Yoda ce que Conscience venait de dire.

– Au fait, tu sais, je crois que j'entends des vibrations quand ta conscience te parle... dit Yoda. C'est sûrement à cause de mon don. Mais je n'arrive pas à capter ce qu'elle dit...

– Woaw, tes oreilles sont vraiment très sensible alors, dit Heila.

– Oui, dit Yoda, et aussi les moindres gestes que tu fais... À n'importe quel moment tu risques d'envoyer des flammes, ce qui est très dangereux.

– Oui, mais je peux aussi les faire disparaître, répliqua Heila. Comme ça.

Elle claqua aussitôt ses doigts et à leur grande surprise, des flammes apparurent dans sa main ! Puis elles devinrent plus gros, s'enflammant maintenant tout autour de la main ! Heila commença à paniquer. Elle avait chaud et avait aussi l'impression qu'elle allait être brûlée. Elle agita frénétiquement sa main enflammée et commença à hurler.

– Ahh ! Au secours ! Je brûle !

Conscience et Yoda était aussi paniquées que Heila. Que pouvaient-elles faire ? Elles n'arrivaient même pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Le lac était complètement gelé ; Heila ne pouvait pas aller plonger sa main dans l'eau.

Heila était au bout de ses forces, elle arrêta d'agiter sa main. Celle-ci était sûrement très endommagée. Elle regarda sa main enflammée. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait toujours les flammes mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur ! Au fait, elle n'avait pas mal du tout depuis le commencement. Elle examina sa main enflammée.

– Mais je ne brûle pas ! exclama-t-elle. Je ne ressens aucune douleur ! Mais alors...

Le visage de Heila s'illumina. Elle regarda ses deux amies. Conscience hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais Yoda ne comprenait rien.

– Et alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Heila lui sourit.

– Regarde Yoda.

Sur ce elle claqua les doigts de sa main enflammée et toutes les flammes disparurent aussitôt, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

– Je contrôle les flammes ! exclama Heila.

8 8 8

La noël était enfin arrivée ! Ce matin-là, Heila se leva de bonne humeur. Elle adorait recevoir des cadeaux, surtout pendant la période de noël. Elle s'habilla et alla aussitôt rejoindre Yoda, dans la salle commune de Griffondor, qui ouvrait déjà ses cadeaux. Mais elle ne remarqua pas Heila tout de suite.

– Joyeux noël ! exclama Heila.

Yoda se retourna.

– Oh Heila, je ne t'avais pas vu, répliqua Yoda. Joyeux noël à toi aussi !

Heila alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle vit un paquet sur laquelle il était écrit 'Heila Potter'. Elle le prit. Le paquet était soigneusement emballé et il y avait aussi un ruban autour. Heila l'ouvrit, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce cadeau provenait de ses parents ; ils lui avaient offerte un livre d'histoire. Heila fit un petit sourire. Ses parents savaient qu'elle adorait lire.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose qui s'accrochait à son épaule. C'était Moony, sa chouette blanche. On dirait qu'elle avait un bout de papier enroulé autour de sa patte. Heila regarda de plus près et elle découvrit une lettre.

– Regarde Yoda, dit Heila. Une lettre.

Yoda, qui était très curieuse, s'approcha.

– Ouvre-le ! exclama-t-elle tout excitée. Tu crois que ça vient de Luke ou... de Dany ?

– Découvrons-le.

Heila déplia donc la lettre. Elle venait de Dumbledore. Voici ce qui y était écrit :

_Chère Heila,_

_J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire et j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau après le banquet de noël ce soir. Personne ne doit t'accompagner. Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne risques rien._

_Joyeux Noël à toi !_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S : J'adore les sorbets__ au citron._

– Je déteste les sorbets au citron, dit Yoda aussitôt que Heila eut fini de lire la lettre.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a écrit ça premièrement ? demanda Heila.

Yoda haussa ses épaules.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. Peut-être qu'il veut avoir un sorbet au citron comme cadeau de noël. En tout cas, il paraît que pour avoir accès à son bureau il faut dire un mot de passe...

– Mais tout d'abord, interrompit Heila, où se trouve son bureau ? Je n'y suis jamais allée auparavant.

Yoda prit soudainement la lettre de sa main.

– Et ça, dit-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle retourna la lettre. À son grand étonnement, Heila vit une carte de Poudlard à l'arrière. On avait dessiné à la main le chemin depuis la tour de Griffondor jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas si loin que ça... Heila était très excitée pour ce soir...

8 8 8

Harry, Ron et Hermoine étaient dans la Grande Salle, prenant un bon dîner de noël. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves car la plupart étaient retournés chez eux pour fêter noël en famille. Quelques professeurs étaient aussi absents. Ron se réjouissait, il avait beaucoup plus de nourriture à lui seul... Un morceau de dinde dans une main et une cuisse de poulet dans l'autre, il s'empiffrait à volonté !

– Quel cochon ! exclama Hermione en le voyant.

Ron haussa ses épaules et l'ignora. Hermoine, dégoûtée, préféra regarder Harry. Il n'était pas dans son assiette on dirait. Il regardait dans le vide, ayant l'air rêveur. Depuis qu'il était retourné de sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue, il a tout le temps été comme ça. Il était plus tranquille et parlait de moins en moins. Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui. Ron aussi avait remarqué le changement en Harry. Il pensait que peut-être Rogue lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau, le forçant à devenir un élève model...

« Quel imagination ! » avait dit Hermione à Ron quand ils en avaient parlé.

Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry ne regardait pas le vide mais une fille qui s'asseyait un peu plus loin. Elle comprit alors ce qui ce passait.

– Ron, murmura Hermione, tu vois cette fille là-bas ?

– Pas besoin de parler à voix basse, répondit Ron. Quand Harry est dans cette état, il ne nous entend jamais...

Hermione lui lança un regard autoritaire.

– Ron c'est sérieux ! dit-elle.

– Bon d'accord... Oui je la vois, c'est la Potter-moldue, Heila Potter et alors ?

– Et alors, pendant la retenue du professeur Rogue, elle était avec Harry...

Ron semblait avoir soudainement compris.

– Ah je vois, dit-il. Tu veux dire que c'est la Potter-moldue qui lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ?

Décidément il ne comprendra jamais quelque chose correctement.

– Mais non ! exclama Hermione.

Elle soupira et décida finalement de cracher directement le morceau.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron comprit. Il regarda Harry, puis Heila, puis Harry, puis Heila et ainsi de suite. Conclusion : Harry la fixait totalement ! Mais Heila ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

– Eh ben, leur histoire est loin d'être terminée... dit Ron.

8 8 8

_Marchez tout droit, puis tournez à droite, tournez à droite encore, marchez encore et tournez à gauche..._

Heila marchait dans le couloir de l'école, tenant sa carte devant elle. Elle devait aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était près d'arriver à sa destination. Peut-être qu'il allait lui donner son cadeau de noël... Car dans la lettre il y était écrit : « et j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. » Plus elle se rapprochait, plus sa curiosité montait. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait lui offrir... Ça devait vraiment être très important pour qu'il lui demande dans son bureau en personne...

Heila était enfin arrivée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il paraissait dans la carte. La route tracée s'était arrêtée nette. Heila regarda devant elle et vit une grande et magnifique statue de phenix. Elle était émerveillée mais elle revint tout de suite dans la réalité.

_Je fais quoi maintenant ? _se dit-elle.

Elle essaya de pousser la statue au cas où celui-ci bloquerait un passage mais en vain. Elle se mit donc à la recherche d'un bouton ou de quelque chose qui lui semblerait être un moyen d'ouvrir un passage ou elle ne sait quoi. Puis elle se rappela de la dernière phrase que Dumbledore a écrit dans la lettre. Elle retourna aussitôt la carte.

« _P.S : J'adore les sorbets au citron._ »

Heila se souvenait aussi de ce que Yoda avait dit. Un mot de passe... comme pour entrer dans la tour de Griffondor. Peut-être qu'elle doit réciter la phrase. Elle s'approcha de la statue.

– J'adore les glaces aux citrons, dit-elle.

Rien ne se passa. Mais en principe les mots de passe étaient courts. Peut-être qu'une phrase était bien trop long. En parlant de cette phrase de sorbet, Heila pensait qu'elle aurait vraiment pu donner un sorbet au citron à Dumbledore, pour lui faire plaisir, si ça lui plaît vraiment. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus près de la statue pour l'examiner.

– Sorbets aux citron... dit-elle. Mais―

Elle dut reculer subitement parce que soudain, la statue s'avança et un escalier apparut. C'était le passage qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore ! Elle l'avait enfin trouver !

– Sorbet au citron ? se dit-elle. C'est ça le mot de passe ?

Elle fit un petit rire et monta les escaliers qui étaient arrangés comme un tourbillon. La statue se retourna aussitôt pour cacher le passage. Donc, Heila monta, et monta, ne cessant de tourner. Elle commençait à avoir un peu le vertige avec ce tourbillon ! Une porte apparut enfin ! C'était sûrement celle du bureau de Dumbledore. Heila frappa...

– Entrez, dit une voix.

Heila ouvrit la porte et entra. Dumbledore était assi confortablement sur sa chaise, derrière sa table de bureau.

– Ah enfin te voilà ! exclama-t-il. Assis-toi et sois à l'aise.

Heila fit ce qu'il lui demandait en regardant un peu partout. La pièce semblait assez joyeux et simple, comparée au bureau de Rogue. Il y avait de drôle d'instruments posés sur des étagères et d'autre choses encore mais qui n'avaient rien d'effrayant. Il y avait aussi les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard sur les murs... qui la fixaient comme si Heila était une espèce inconnue, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Dumbledore le remarqua.

– Ne te préoccupes pas d'eux, la rassura-t-il. Ce sont tous des petits curieux... (Il reprit ensuite son sérieux.) Bon j'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de te voir de toute urgence.

– Oui.

– Bien, mais tout d'abord, n'aurais-tu pas remarqué quelques comportements étranges en toi ?

Heila savait de ce qu'il voulait dire : le pouvoir du dragon, les flammes qui sont sorties sans prévenir de sa bouche, etc. Savait-il déjà tous ses secrets ? Ou voulait-il tout simplement qu'elle crache le morceau ?

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda-t-elle.

– Par exemple, j'ai entendu parler de l'incident pendant le cours du professeur Rogue. Tu as failli incendier tout la classe avec tes flammes qui étaient sorties de nulle part ! Etais-tu en train d'essayer de lancer un sortilège... ou bien étais-ce autre chose ?

Il paraissait sincère et Heila était sûr qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

– Eh bien... depuis quelque temps, je n'arrêtais pas de faire apparaître des flammes, dit-elle. Le jour de l'incident, j'ai éternué et des flammes sont sorties de ma bouche, comme un dragon...

Elle lui expliqua donc son histoire et aussi qu'elle avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs et ses origines grâce à Conscience...

– Qui est cette Conscience ? demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle est ma conscience... répondit Heila.

– Comment est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle te ressemble ?

– Non, on est complètement différente. Elle ressemble plutôt à un esprit...

– Un esprit ?

– Oui, elle est très pâle, répondit Heila. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle est un esprit d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne paraît pas comme une sorte d'esprit, car elle a bien les pieds sur terre... pas comme les fantômes qui flottent dans l'air.

Dumbledore avait l'air pensif. Cela inquiéter Heila. Est-ce quelque chose de grave de pouvoir voir et communiquer avec sa conscience ?

– As-tu déjà vu l'Ange de la Mort ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Oui.

– Qui as-tu vu mourrir ?

Heila hésita. Quand elle pensait à ses parents biologiques, elle ressentait beaucoup peine et avait du mal à bien articuler.

– Mon père, finit-elle par dire.

– Je vois...

On dirait que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose de bizzare. La curiosité de Heila augmenta. Cette conversation devenait mystérieuse et interessante... pensait-elle. Son coeur se mit à battre très fort. Elle était toute excitée tout d'un coup. Comme si elle s'attendait qu'on lui confie quelque chose de très important.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « je vois » ? demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore fit son sourire malicieux comme il en a l'habitude.

– Tu le sauras bientôt...

Il y eut un long silence.

– Bon passons au sérieux, dit Dumbledore.

Il fit apparaître un livre à l'aide de sa baguette. La couverture était en cuivre et il paraissait très ancien.

– Voici le livre qui t'aidera à faire de grandes choses avec ton pouvoir de dragon, dit Dumbledore.

Sur ce, il tendit le livre à Heila. Heila le prit et lut le titre qui était : « Le pouvoir du dragon ».

– Tu apprendras beaucoup plus de choses que d'allumer une flamme, et cela développera ton pouvoir, continua Dumbledore.

–Oh... Merci, dit Heila ne sachant quoi vraiment lui dire d'autre.

Dumbledore lui sourit mais il reprit vite son sérieux.

– Elodie t'a donné quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Vous voulez parler de la Mystérieuse boîte ? répliqua Heila.

– Oui. Au fait je préfère l'appeler la boîte Enchantée mais bon...

Il toussota avant de continuer.

– Cette boîte est très précieuse. Dorénavant il faudra que tu la gardes avec toi tout le long de la journée. Cette boîte est unique au monde ; il n'y en a pas deux. Ne le perds sous aucun prétexte ! Gardes l'oeil bien ouvert. En ce moment même, Voldemort cherche la boîte Enchantée... mais lui, il l'appelle la boîte de La Gloire.

– Est-ce que chacun nomme la boîte différemment ? interrompit Heila.

– Probablement j'en ai l'impression. Mais revenons au principe. Tu dois être très vigilante. Pour l'instant, Voldemort ne se doute pas que c'est à une élève de Poudlard que j'ai donnée la boîte, mais il le saura tôt ou tard. Heureusement, il ne sais pas qui est la jumelle d'Harry Potter sinon il t'aurait déjà soupçonnée.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Heila comme si c'était dramatique.

– Parce que Voldemort est à 99 sûr que la boîte est protégée par l'un des jumeaux Potter...

Heila soupira. Dumbledore n'avait pas compris sa question.

– Je veux dire pourquoi moi ? l'interrompit Heila. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez confiée cette boîte à moi ? Je n'arrives même pas à me défendre correctement. Je sais très au sujet des sortilèges. Je ne suis qu'en première année...

Dumbledore lui coupa la parole.

– J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu peux réussir. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Heila, tu as des pouvoirs qu'une seule personne sur un million peut avoir. Tu _pourras _protéger la Mystérieuse boîte je le sais, je le sens... et le livre t'aidera.

Heila regarda le livre qu'elle tenait. Il était épais et les pages étaient devenues jaunes avec le temps. Ce livre contenait sûrement un grand savoir. Elle reprit aussitôt confiance en elle. Mais elle avait encore un question qui la troublait...

– Est-ce que le livre a appartenu aux autres héritiers précédents ? demanda-t-elle. Et à mon père ?

Un long silence suivit. Dumbledore savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de peine quand elle pensait à ses vrais parents.

– Oui, répondit-il avec douceur. Ton père était un très grand guerrier. Je sais que tu seras aussi courageuse que lui. Ce livre appartiendra aussi aux autres générations à venir. Je crois que je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait. Tu peux maintenant disposer et prépare-toi, car le danger te guette...

8 8 8

Les vacances de noël étaient déjà terminés, aux grands mécontentement des étudiants ! Luke et les autres étaient retournés à Poudlard. Le travail, les cours et surtout les devoirs avaient recommencé et ils étaient encore plus durs ! Mais la neige, le froid glacial et le lac gelé étaient toujours là.

8 8 8

Heila, Yoda et Luke se trouvaient à la bibliothèque cherchant des livres concernant des potions rares. Le professeur Rogue leur avait dit d'écrire quarante centimètres de parchemin sur une potion rare chacun.

Harry aussi était là, et il cherchait des livres sur la même chose. Ce qui était bizzare c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Heila. Yoda et Luke l'avaient remarqué et surent la raison de ce comportement étrange. Heila aussi l'avait remarqué mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Yoda et Luke ne l'avait rien dit et ils comptaient garder cela en secret parce qu'ils trouvaient la raison trop hilarante !

Ce jour-ci, Luke fit une surprenante découverte...

– Hey ! Les filles ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! annonça-t-il.

Il leur montra un livre qui concernait la... Mystérieuse boîte ! Le titre était : « La boîte magique la plus rare du monde ».

– Je rêve ou quoi ?! exclama Yoda.

Heila regarda Yoda d'un air étonnée. Yoda en fit de même. Bien sûr, Luke n'était pas au courant que Heila était la propriétaire de « la boîte magique la plus rare du monde ». Il était donc surpris de la réaction des filles.

– Ça paraît interessant hein ? dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heila et Yoda semblaient affolées et surprises à la fois, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose de grave. Quand Heila put retrouver sa voix, elle lui raconta tout sur la Mystérieuse boîte qui était la sienne et aussi la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore lors des vacances de noël. Luke écoutait attentivement, captant tous les détails. Il était très excité.

– Alors ça veut dire que tu as l'unique et la seule Mystérieuse boîte qui existe au monde ?! exclama-t-il.

– Luke, baisse le son ! dit Yoda.

Heila fit comme si Yoda n'était pas intervenue et répondit à la question de Luke.

– Oui, dit-elle, et la boîte est en ce moment-ci dans ma poche.

Le visage de Luke s'éclaircit.

– Trop cool ! exclama-t-il. Est-ce que je la peux voir ?? Dans le livre il y est écrit qu'on pouvait _entrer_ dans la boîte ! Etonnant hein ?

Heila soupira.

– C'est vrai, on peut y entrer mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te la montrer ici, dit-elle. Il y a trop de monde. Plus tard on verra...

Luke était un peu déçu. Il feuilleta les pages du livre de la Mystérieuse boîte. Il contenait beaucoup d'information, mais Heila connaissait déjà tout. Ça n'empêche pas Yoda et elle de jetter un coup d'oeil dans le livre. Ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'il y avait dans le livre. Mais dans le dernier chapitre, un paragraphe frappa Heila, et les deux autres aussi.

_Si la boîte tombe entre des mains maléfiques,_

_Ces mains pourront contrôler le monde et gagneront le pouvoir._

_Si la boîte tombe entre des mains saintes, _

_Alors la paix regnera et la boîte sera en sécurité._

_(Mettez la boîte dans un endroit bien secret et que personne ne pourra découvrir.)_

– Au fait j'ai trouvé ce livre-ci dans la reserve, avoua Luke un peu gêné.

– Quoi ?! Mais il faut le remettre là où il était avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre ! exclama Yoda.

Heila ne les écoutait pas. Ce paragraphe l'avait vraiment frappée du regard. Elle savait dorénavant pourquoi Voldemort cherchait cette boîte... Luke et Yoda avaient aussi capté le message...

_**Luke**_ – Voldemort veut obtenir le pouvoir...

_**Yoda **_– ...et changer ce monde en un enfer,...

_**Heila **_– ...puis, il veut aussi me tuer, Harry Potter et moi...

_Reviews plz !!!_


	11. Chapter 11: Lecon de feu ou de sentiment

Chapitre 11: Leçon de feu

**Chapitre 11: Leçon de feu.****.. ou de sentiments?**

Dany Lewis avait observé Harry Potter depuis quelque temps. Harry était habituellement avec ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mais ce jour-là, il était seul. C'était un bel après-midi de janvier. Dany suivait Harry de distance pour voir où il allait. Pendant les jours précédents, il avait remarqué qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder Heila Potter d'un air rêveur. Il sut tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire.

Dany n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Harry Potter avait un faible pour sa propre soeur ! A l'intérieur de lui, il pouffait de rire. Il avait donc de la concurrence... mais Heila n'allait jamais sortir avec son jumeau, alors il savait déjà qu'il allait remporter la victoire. Mais ce n'était pas si facile puisque Heila ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Tout cela parce qu'il existe des maisons à Poudlard qui leur séparaient. De toute façon, il verra cela plus tard...

En ce qui concerne Harry Potter, Dany avait un plan pour lui faire comprendre que « Heila + Harry » ne pouvait pas vraiment marcher. Il tenait toujours ses promesses alors il n'avouerait pas à Harry que Heila est en réalité sa jumelle. À la place, il allait le ridiculiser. Oui, c'est bien et bel le mot qui décrit le plan à merveille. C'était cruel mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire.

Son plan commençait maintenant. Premièrement, il devait devenir ami avec Harry, puis il passerait à l'action.

– Salut Harry Potter ! exclama Dany. Tu es seul aujourd'hui ?

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Il était au milieu d'un couloir.

– Non, pas vraiment. Je dois aller rejoindre mes amis à la bibliothèque, répondit Harry. Mais... t'es qui toi ?

– Moi c'est Daniel Lewis, mais tu peux m'appeler Dany. Je suis content de faire ta connaissance. Je sens qu'on va devenir de bons amis tous les deux.

Il ne le ressentait pas vraiment mais il avait eu une vision qui lui montrait qu'il allait dire cette phrase en ce moment même. Les visions ne se trompaient jamais. Harry lui, n'était pas très motivé. Il haussa les épaules. Il pensait que Dany était simplement un de ses fans qui voulait devenir ami avec lui.

– Ah... si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il. Tu m'accompagnes alors ?

– Si tu le souhaites.

Côte à côte, ils se mirent à marcher dans ce long couloir infini.

– Tu sais j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer Heila Potter du regard... N'ai-je pas raison ? demanda Dany pour enchainer une conversation.

Harry s'arrêta net. Il était devenu complètement rouge.

– C'est aussi remarquable que ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Dites donc, tu n'aurais pas un faible pour elle par hasard ?

Dany sourit malicieusement. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Harry. Celui-ci devint encore plus rouge.

– Comment l'as-tu deviné ? répliqua Harry.

– Ça se voit clairement, tu sais.

– Bon d'accord je l'avoue ! Je suis tombé amoureux de Heila Potter. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi. Comment vais-je faire ?

– C'est justement pour ça que je suis ton ami, répondit Dany. Je vais t'aider.

– Et tu y connais toi, en histoire d'amour ?

– Pas vraiment mais j'ai déjà vu des garçons qui avait réussi à avoir celle qu'ils aimaient, grâce à quelques méthodes...

Harry semblait vraiment intéressé. Dany avait réussi la première étape de son plan.

– Pour ton cas, il faut que tu utilises la méthode la plus original, continua-t-il.

– Comme quoi ? Lui donnez des fleurs et du chocolat ? demanda Harry un peu moqueur.

– Mais non ! Je connais Heila Potter et je peux te dire que c'est une fille assez difficile. Elle aime les choses mystérieuses et imprévues... et spéciales aussi...

– Ah... Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Dany lui chuchota donc son plan d'action à Harry.

– Alors tu devras tout d'abord... puis tu vas...

Il avait enfin réussi ! Il avait gagné toute la confiance d'Harry et ils pouvaient enfin passer à l'action. Heureusement qu'Harry ne s'était pas douté que Dany était à Serpentard, sinon le plan n'allait jamais marché... Dany ressentait étrangement un lien très puissant qui les unissait tous les deux. Ils étaient devenus de vrais amis...

8 8 8

– Brr, il fait aussi froid que dehors, ici ! exclama Luke en frissonnant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est l'hiver non ? dit Heila.

– Oui mais on est dans une _boîte _quand même ! répliqua Luke.

Puisqu'il était impatient d'entrer dans la Mystérieuse boîte, Heila avait décidé de les emmener, Yoda et lui, à l'intérieur pour qu'ils l'aident à étudier le livre du pouvoir du dragon que Dumbledore lui a offerte. Luke était fasciné par la boîte magique (il l'avait nommée comme ça) mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il ferait la même température que dehors.

– C'est une boîte magique, comme tu l'as dit toi-même Luke, dit Yoda. Tout est possible quand la magie est concernée.

Luke ne répliqua pas. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une plaine n'ayant que de grosses roches qui étaient pratiques pour s'asseoir dessus ou pour poser des objets. Cet endroit était parfait pour étudier. Mais dès que Heila posa le livre du pouvoir du dragon sur un rocher plat, qui était aussi haut qu'une table au centre de la plaine, une chose étrange se passa.

Yoda s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur un des énormes rochers mais elle se releva tout de suite car les rochers commencèrent à bouger dans tous les sens ! Luke a failli trébucher à cause d'un gros rocher qui était en train de foncer sur lui. Heila, quand à elle, essayait d'éviter les rochers, oubliant complètement qu'elle avait laissé son livre sur le rocher du milieu.

Les trois amis s'éloignirent un peu. Le rocher sur lequel le livre était posé s'arrondit, comme une table ronde, et trois autres rochers, un peu plus petits, se précipitèrent vers le rocher arrondi et se placèrent autour, comme des chaises que l'on plaçait autour d'une table. Puis tout mouvement s'arrêta : tous les rochers restèrent immobiles. En examinant bien l'endroit, les rochers avaient fait un carré aussi grand qu'une salle, tout autour de la table ronde et des chaises en pierre.

– Waow, étonnant, dit Yoda.

– Heureusement que les rochers ne savaient pas volés, dit Luke, sinon on serait mort à l'heure qu'il est...

Heila restait bouche bée. Non pas parce que les rochers ont failli les écraser masi parce qu'elle était fascinée par ce que la magie de la Mystérieuse boîte venait de faire. Le livre du pouvoir du dragon était sagement sur le rocher au milieu de la « salle en pierre » qui servait dorénavant de table. Les trois petits rochers qui étaient placés autour, servaient de chaises pour tous les trois. Finalement les autres rochers encadraient ceux qui étaient placés au centre, faisant la grandeur d'une salle.

– C'est magnifique ! exclama Heila. C'est l'endroit parfait pour étudier le livre du dragon et pratiquer mon pouvoir !

– Cette boîte m'étonnera toujours, dit Yoda.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la salle de pierre. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le rebord des rochers qui encadraient la salle, trois rochers disparurent devant eux pour leur laisser le passage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, étonnés par ce qui venait de se passer.

– Trop cool ! J'adore cette boîte ! exclama Luke.

– Bon, allons voir ce que le livre du pouvoir du dragon me réserve, dit Heila.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table ronde et chacun d'eux s'assit sur un rocher.

– Mais il manque une chaise ! s'écria Luke.

Yoda et Heila se tournèrent vers lui.

– Comment ça ? demanda Yoda.

– Heila, je croyais que ta Conscience était avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Ne doit-elle pas s'asseoir, elle aussi ? demanda Luke.

(Ah oui, j'avait oublié, Conscience les accompagnait aussi...)

Yoda pouffa de rire. Heila répondit à Luke.

– T'as raté beaucoup de choses toi on dirait, dit-elle. Oui, Conscience est là mais c'est une sorte d'esprit ! Elle n'a besoin de rien. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas la voir. Bon, on commence, oui ou non ?

Elle ouvrit le livre à la page de la leçon numéro une.

– Alors, leçon numéro un, lut-elle. Faire apparaître une flamme. Trop facile !

Elle claqua ses doigts et des flammes apparurent dans sa main. Elle claqua ses doigts encore une fois et les flammes disparurent. Aussitôt, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête de Yoda.

– Passe-moi le livre s'il te plaît, dit-elle.

Heila lui tendit le livre. Aussitôt, Yoda commença à feuilleter les pages tandis que Luke jetait un coup d'oeil.

– J'ai une idée ! exclama Yoda. Luke et moi allons chercher les exercises de feu que tu ne connais pas et que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler. Nous allons te dire ce que tu dois faire, pendant que toi, tu pratiques... Alors ?

– Bonne idée ! s'écrièrent Heila et Luke en choeur.

– Puisque tu connais déjà la première leçon, on va passer à la deuxième : lancer des boules de feu...

– Cela paraît assez facile à faire, interrompit Heila. J'ai déjà fait une boule de feu auparavant... alors je n'aurai qu'à le lancer...

– Essaie-le alors, proposa Luke. Tu n'auras qu'à lancer ta boule de feu sur un rocher.

– D'accord, acquiesça Heila en se mettant debout prête à commencer.

Elle claqua ses doigts pour faire apparaître des flammes dans sa main. Elle essaya ensuite d'écraser les flammes pour qu'elles fassent une seule et unique boule. Elle réussit. Puis elle respira un bon coup et lança la boule de feu sur un rocher non-loin de là mais... la boule resta coller dans sa main ! Elle essayait de la lancer encore et encore mais en vain. Finalement, elle décida d'éteindre la boule de feu en un claquement de doigts.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi la boule de feu reste-t-elle coller à ma main ? demanda-t-elle.

Yoda fit son sourire malicieux habituel.

– Simplement parce que... commença Luke.

– ...ce n'est pas la bonne méthode pour faire une boule de feu, continua Yoda.

Heila se rassit à sa place.

– Expliquez-moi, dit-elle.

– Il y est écrit dans le livre que cette leçon est surtout utilisée pour te défendre lorsque tu est attaquée. C'est une leçon d'attaque et cet exercise est direct. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de fabriquer une boule de feu après avoir fait apparaître des flammes ; l'enemie t'aura déjà attaquée. Il faut que tu fasses apparaître une boule de feu directement. Tiens, regarde, voici les instructions et aussi quelques images pour faire apparaître une boule de feu.

Yoda donna le livre à Heila. Heila lut les instructions et examina les images. Cela semblait assez facile à part qu'il fallait beaucoup se concentrer surtout du premier coup. Mais elle remarqua aussi autre chose.

– Regardez, dit-elle, il y a deux sortes de boules de feu.

Yoda et Luke s'approchèrent.

– La première appelée la simple boule de feu est directe et rapide, continua Heila, mais l'autre appelée la grosse boule de feu est moins directe mais très puissante.

– Intéressant, dit Luke.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer à t'entrainer ? Vas-y ! Mais commence par la simple boule de feu c'est plus... simple, proposa Yoda à Heila après avoir examiner le livre.

Heila se mit donc encore une fois debout. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit problème. Elle se retourna vers la table là où Yoda et Luke se trouvait.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heila ? demanda Yoda.

– Il y a un petit détail qu'on a manqué, répliqua Heila, sur quoi vais-je viser ?

C'était une question. Il n'y avait que de la neige partout. Les rochers qui encadrait la salle sans plafond étaient trop petits et n'étaient pas idéals pour servir de cible et être brûlés.

– Zut alors ! exclama Luke.

_Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose, _dit soudainement Conscience qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce temps.

Heila se tourna vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui passe ? lui demanda Luke.

– Conscience a une solution à notre problème, répondit-elle.

_Cette boîte magique, _continua Conscience, _est contrôlée par des esprits. Je vais essayer de communiquer avec eux et de leur demander de faire quelque chose qui t'aidera..._

Heila répéta à Yoda et à Luke ce que Conscience venait de lui dire.

– D'accord, dit-elle ensuite à Conscience.

Conscience s'avança alors près de la table ronde en pierre. Elle mit ses deux mains sur la table et ferma ses yeux. Elle était concentrée et calme. L'atmosphère devint soudainement silencieuse et tranquille. Personne ne disait un seul mot. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ; seulement le vent glacial et hivernal habituel qui soufflait.

Tout à coup la terre commença à trembler. Conscience était toujours en pleine concentration ayant l'air de n'avoir rien senti. Le vent se leva de plus en plus et soudain, la terre commença à se diviser en deux. Heila, Luke et Yoda étaient affolés. Conscience avait-elle rendu les esprits fous de rage ? Etait-ce la destruction de la Mystérieuse boîte ? se demandèrent-ils.

Des rochers de longue taille sortirent de la terre, là où elle s'était divisée en deux, et s'étaient alignés devant eux. Puis le tremblement cessa. Luke poussa un soupir de soulagement. Yoda et Heila restaient sans voix. Conscience, qui s'était assise par terre, se releva et alla vers les étranges rochers qui venaient d'apparaître. Elle les examina puis dit à Heila :

_Ces rochers que tu vois là sont des cibles pour toi pour que tu puisse t'entrainer. Quand tous les rochers auront été utilisés, d'autre apparaîtront continuellement à leur tour, jusqu'à que vous franchissiez la barrière de rochers pour rentrer chez vous alors ils disparaîtront_ _pour de bon._

– Cool, merci Conscience, répliqua Heila.

Elle répéta à ses amis ce que Conscience avait dit.

– On peut donc continuer à pratiquer, conclua Yoda. Si tu pratiquais un peu tes boules de feu alors ? En commençant par la simple bien sûr.

Heila acquiesça. Elle alla se mettre devant un des longs rochers. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient aussi grands qu'elle. Elle regarda Yoda qui lui fit signe de commencer en hochant la tête. Elle se mit donc en position d'attaque.

Il y était écrit dans le livre que lors du premier coup, il fallait attirer la majorité de son pouvoir vers la main qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Heila décida de le faire avec sa main droite. C'était avec cette main-là qu'elle écrivait. Il fallait lever la main vers la cible et se concentrer sur le feu uniquement. Heila leva donc sa main droite vers le rocher qui était en face d'elle. Puis elle se concentra très fort... et lança !

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas marcher du premier coup. Seulement quelques étincelles parvinrent à sortir de sa main mais pas une seule flamme. Heila ne perdit pas espoir. Elle pratiqua une seconde fois, une troisième fois... jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussit à faire la boule de feu. Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à cela et pouvait maintenant faire plusieurs boules de feu à la suite avec une seule main. Un rocher était même déjà endommagé !

– Et si tu essayais avec deux mains maintenant ? proposa Yoda après avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil dans le livre.

– Deux mains ?! exclama Heila, étonnée.

– Ben oui, dit Luke.

Heila soupira puis se mit au travail. Elle essaya donc de lancer deux simples boules de feu avec deux mains en même temps. Elle se concentra et tout le reste mais c'était plus difficile qu'elle croyait. C'était assez compliqué à faire mais c'était vraiment amusant ! Conscience, Yoda et Luke s'amusaient à regarder Heila faire pleins de gaffes.

Heila aussi rigolait avec eux, du coup à chaque fois elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les boules de feu qui allaient dans tous les côtés. Parfois Yoda et Luke devaient se baisser pour les éviter mais Conscience n'avait pas de problème puisque les boules de feu passaient _à travers _elle. Elle n'avait pas mal mais cela la chatouillait.

Finalement Heila réussit à lancer de simples boules de feu avec ses deux mains, facilement et correctement.

–Ouf ! Je prends une pause ! exclama Heila en se laissant tomber sur la neige froide qui la rafraîchissait et s'allongea.

– Oh oui tu l'as bien mérité, dit Yoda.

– Et nous aussi, lui murmura Luke.

Une sonnerie les fit sursauter. C'était comme si les cloches d'une horloge étaient en train de sonner. Le bruit venait d'en haut. Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent... un réveil qui était suspendu en l'air ! Il était de couleur doré et avait de petites ailes qui battaient dans l'air (comme un réveil-ange). Ses aiguilles montraient qu'il était cinq heures de l'après-midi. Après quelques instants, le réveil s'envola vers le ciel et disparut. La sonnerie avait enfin cessée.

– Waow, je n'avais jamais vu de réveil comme celui-là auparavant, dit Heila.

– Cela fait donc une heure qu'on est ici, confirma Luke.

– Bah, fit Yoda, il nous reste encore un peu de temps pour pratiquer. Heila, si tu nous montrais un peu comment tu fais une grosse boule de feu ?

Heila soupira.

– C'est reparti pour un tour, dit-elle.

Heila consulta rapidement le livre, puis se plaça devant un rocher intacte, qui lui servirait de cible. Elle se concentra donc très fort, ce qui était devenu une habitude. Pour faire une grosse boule de feu il fallait se servir de ses deux mains en même temps. Heila se mit donc à l'épreuve.

Elle plaça ses mains devant elle et colla ses paumes ensemble comme si elle allait applaudir. Puis elle se mit en position d'attaque et... lança ! Elle sépara ses deux mains et poussa très fort pour lancer la boule de feu. Mais bien sûr, cela n'avait pas fonctionné du premier coup. Heila avait crée une boule de feu trop petit et pas assez puissante. Le rocher qui lui servait de cible était toujours intacte.

Lancer ce genre de boule de feu était très difficile car il fallait plus se concentrer sur la cible que sur la boule de feu parce qu'il y était écrit dans le livre que si on se concentrait trop sur la boule de feu, celle-ci deviendrait bien trop puissante et elle ne pourrait donc plus la contrôler, ce qui pourrait devenir dangereux, surtout pour celui qui la lance.

Fianlement, après quelques essaies supplémentaires, Heila parvint à lancer parfaitement une grosse boule de feu. Heureusement qu'elle apprenait vite sinon elle aurait pu y passer toute l'après-midi !

– C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, déclara Yoda en soupirant.

Elle renferma le livre du pouvoir du dragon et le tendit à son propriétaire, Heila.

– Justement je commençais à avoir faim ! exclama Luke.

Heila éclata de rire.

– Rentrons alors, dit-elle.

Dès qu'ils eurent tous sorti de la salle en pierre, les rochers qui servaient de cible à Heila rentrèrent chez eux, ce qui veut dire qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la terre, là d'où ils venaient. Le tremblement de terre était moins violent que la fois où ils étaient sortis de terre. Puis la terre redevint intacte ; elle n'était plus divisée en deux.

Les rochers restants commencèrent à bouger dans tous les sens comme quand les quatre amis étaient arrivés, et finirent par trouver une place quelque part. Tout était redevenu comme avant ; il n'y avait plus de table ni de chaises en pierre. C'était comme si les trois amis, ainsi que Conscience, n'étaient jamais venus sur cette plaine qui contenait seulement de gros rochers inutiles et de la neige partout...

8 8 8

– Alors, n'oublie pas, dès que je donnerai le signal, tu passeras à l'action, répéta Dany à Harry pour au moins la centième fois.

– Oui, j'ai compris ! exclama Harry. Arrête de me le répéter, cela me rend deux fois plus nerveux !

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé... pour Harry. Il allait bientôt avouer son amour à Heila Potter. Dany et lui étaient tous les deux en dehors de Poudlard, attendant le grand moment. Au fait ils attendaient plutôt Ron et Hermione qui devaient déjà être là depuis un quart d'heure. Ceux-là faisaient aussi partis du plan. Ils allaient faire diversion pendant qu'Harry passerait à l'action. Le plan était parfait.

– Où sont passé tes deux amis ? demanda Dany.

– Ah justement les voilà ! répondit Harry en pointant deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

– Ouf ! Juste à temps ! s'écria Ron dès qu'Hermione et lui eurent atteint Harry et Dany.

– Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ? leur demanda Harry.

– Parce que _Mademoiselle _Hermione n'arrivait pas à choisir quels livres elle allait utiliser, répondit Ron furieux contre Hermione. Elle voulait prendre des livres qui n'ont pas la moindre importance pour elle mais justement, elle trouvent que tous les livres sont importants pour elle et elle en fait toute une histoire !

– L'importance c'est qu'on soit arriver à temps, dit Hermione pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre.

Elle avait trois livres à la main. Mais le nom de Ron Weasley y était écrit sur leurs couvertures et non la sienne.

– Finalement, je lui ai proposée de prendre mes livres, expliqua Ron qui voyait l'expression intriguée sur le visage d'Harry.

Dany interrompit cette conversation.

– Bon, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, dit-il. Voilà que Heila et ses amis arrivent alors Ron et Hermione, préparez-vous à faire diversion. Pendant qu'Harry ira parler à Heila, j'irai me cacher derrière un buisson. Alors, allez-y !

Sur ce, Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent. Dany se retourna vers Harry.

– Je serai derrière un buisson qui sera derrière Heila. Et n'oublie pas que le signal c'est quand je lèverai la main, ayant mon pouce levé. Et aussi ! Ne prononce jamais mon nom devant Heila. D'accord ? Allons-y !

Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers Luke et Yoda, faisant comme s'ils étaient en pleine discussion importante et ne regardaient pas devant eux tellement ils étaient occupés. Du coup, ils heurtèrent Yoda et Luke. Les livres d'Hermione tombèrent sur le sol. Yoda et Luke se penchèrent aussitôt pour les aider à ramasser les livres. Heila, qui était aussi avec eux, fut un peu bousculée et éloignée.

– Oh je suis désolé, dit Hermione. On aurait dû faire plus attention et regarder droit devant nous.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Yoda. Ce n'était qu'un petit accident. En passant je m'appelle Yoda Ling.

– Moi c'est Luke Walter.

– Enchantez de vous connaître, dit Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici mon ami, Ron Weasley.

Ron leur fit un signe de la main. _J'ai_ _l'impression qu'on va vraiment avoir de nouveau amis_, pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Dany s'était mis derrière un buisson, non-loin d'un arbre. Sous ce même arbre, Heila s'était assise, s'appuyant contre le tronc. Elle voulait se reposer un peu car elle était épuisée depuis qu'elle a pratiqué ses capacités de dragon hier. Elle avait donc laisser Luke et Yoda à l'écart d'elle. Harry en profita pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Salut, dit Harry. Ça va ?

– Ah c'est toi Harry ! répliqua Heila. Oui ça va mais je suis un peu fatiguée, et toi ?

– Moi, ça va.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, de plus, il était nerveux. Il pensa donc un peu sur ce qu'ils avaient parlé le jour de la retenue.

– Tu ressemble vraiment à Heila Carlton, dit-il finalement, même si je reconnais que je me suis fait trop beaucoup d'idées à propos de cela.

Heila sourit. Elle était soulagée qu'il ait renoncé à ce sujet.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle, tout est oublié.

Harry se sentit soudainement plus à l'aise au côté de Heila. Ils continuèrent donc facilement leur conversation. Pendant ce temps, Yoda et Luke étaient en grande conversation avec Hermione et Ron. Ron devait surtout surveiller Harry car quand Dany donnerait le signal, il devrait attirer l'attention de Yoda et de Luke vers Heila et Harry. Dany lui attendait sagement derrière son buisson. Au moins Harry s'entendait bien avec Heila alors, le plan serait sûr de fonctionner.

– C'est cool d'avoir une amie comme toi, dit Harry à Heila.

– C'est très gentil à toi, répondit celle-ci.

Heila sourit.

– T'inquiète, dit-elle. On est même plus que des amis.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaircit.

– Vrai ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

Dany leva aussitôt sa main. C'était le signal. Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond. Tout allait bien se passer, il en était sûr. Mais il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée de sa tête et s'approcha de plus en plus près de Heila.

Justement, Jake et son ami John passaient par là. Ceux-là aussi faisaient partis du plan mais ils ne le savaient pas eux. Dany avait tout prévu et tous les spectateurs étaient enfin présents.

Ron et Hermione avaient aussi vu le signal. Ils s'apprêtaient justement à conduire le regard de Yoda et celui de Luke vers Harry et Heila pour qu'ils puissent voir la déclaration d'Harry mais Yoda facilita les choses.

– Et si on allait voir Heila ? dit-elle justement à Luke. Je crois qu'on l'a laissée en chemin...

Tous les quatres se retournèrent donc vers les jumeaux et devinez ce qu'ils virent ! Harry embrassait Heila passionément sur les lèvres !

Heila était surprise de sa réaction et savait que c'était bizarre en principe ce qu'ils faisaient mais elle se laissa pourtant emporter et ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. C'était tellement relaxant, tellement... sensationnelle !

– Mission accomplie ! murmura Dany, bien caché dans son buisson.

Ron et Hermione étaient fiers d'Harry. Il avait enfin eu une petite amie ! Mais Yoda était vraiment choquée et affolée. _Qu'est-ce que Heila pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis ? _se demanda-t-elle. Il fallait faire quelque chose... et vite ! Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part rester là et regarder...

Luke, lui, paraissait aussi surpris mais à l'intérieur de lui, il pouffait de rire. _Qu'est-ce que Heila avait encore fait pour en arriver là ? _pensa-t-il. Jake et John aussi regardaient la scène. Puisqu'ils étaient un peu plus loin, personne n'entendit leurs éclats de rire, et pour cela, personne ne sut la raison...

Mais Heila reprit vite ses esprits. Elle repoussa subitement Harry. Elle se rendit vite compte des regards posés sur elle. Comme elle était embarassée ! Embrassez son propre frère (son jumeau en plus), quand même ! Quelle humiliation ! Harry lui, paraissait aux anges.

– Ecoute Harry, dit Heila, je crois que tu m'as mal compris. Je ne t'aime pas de cette manière là.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça. Son coeur se remplit de tristesse.

– Mais tu avais dit qu'on était bien plus que des amis, protesta-t-il désespérément.

– Ah, c'était donc ça... Au fait je ne voulais pas dire qu'on sortait ensemble mais je voulais juste dire qu'on était devenu un peu plus rapproché... du côté fraternel, tu comprends ? En tant que frère et soeur...

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle se retint de pleurer. C'était tellement injuste qu'Harry ne sache pas qui ils étaient vraiment. Heila eut envie de lui dire toute la vérité. C'était injuste qu'elle soit la seule entre les deux à savoir qu'ils sont des jumeaux. Voilà où tout cela mène : le coeur d'Harry s'est brisé en mille morceaux...

– Mais ai-je encore une chance de sortir avec toi ? demanda Harry avec un peu d'espoir.

Heila hocha négativement la tête tristement. Harry sentit qu'il allait tomber d'une très haute colline et mourir avec le désespoir. Il était tellement déçu et triste qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

_Parce que je suis ta soeur jumelle qui a la même cicatrice que toi, alors rassure-toi car tu n'es pas seul et nous combattrons Voldemort ensemble pour nous venger de nos parents perdus... _voulut-elle lui répondre. Mais elle ne devait pas prendre de risques, sinon Voldemort saurait tout de suite qu'elle est la jumelle d'Harry Potter et la trouverait facilement pour qu'il puisse la tuer...

– Euh, parce que j'ai... j'ai déjà un petit ami, lâcha-t-elle gênée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait menti !

Harry était deux fois plus découragé qu'avant. Il se sentit soudain emporter par une forte émotion de colère. Il était furieux contre Dany, lui qui soi-disant savait tout sur Heila Potter. Ne savait-il donc pas que Heila avait un petit ami ? Ce n'était pas aussi surprenant car Heila est une très belle fille. Il aurait dû se douter que Dany l'avait fait une farce. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Que dirait le petit ami de Heila s'il l'avait vu en train de l'embrasser ? Il aurait donc récolté un nouvel enemie.

– Tout cela à cause de Dany, murmura-t-il.

Heila l'avait entendu.

– Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

Oops ! Harry avait fait une grosse erreur. Mais il était tellement furieux contre Dany qu'il n'hésita pas à dire toute la vérité à Heila.

– Tout ce qui s'est passé est la cause de Daniel Lewis, dit-il. Tu me plaisais beaucoup mais je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire. Daniel disait qu'il savait tout sur toi. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de t'embrasser pour commencer une relation entre nous. Et voilà le résultat !

Heila était rouge de colère. C'était donc la faute de Dany ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle eut tellement envie de le brûler vif. Elle qui croyait qu'il avait un bon coeur. Oh, comme elle le détestait ! Puis elle remarqua Harry qui lançait des regards furtifs derrière elle. Heila compris tout de suite : Dany était juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se mit debout.

– Dany ! Alors c'était donc toi ! cria-t-elle de rage. Que veux-tu ? Tu veux m'humilier devant tout le monde, hein ? Briser le coeur d'Harry ? Tu es tellement cruel ! Mais c'est normal que tu l'es, après tout tu es un Serpentard qui adore écraser les Griffondors !

– Quoi ? Tu es un Serpentard ?! exclama Harry en se mettant debout.

Dany se sentait vraiment mal. Harry avait découvert qu'il était de Serpentard, donc il ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Heila avait découvert que c'était lui qui avait tout organisé, et n'aurait plus jamais confiance en lui. Le monde se retournait contre lui.

Le plan n'était pas supposé se passait comme ça. Heila était supposée être choquée qu'Harry l'avait embrassée, comme ça il pourrait aller la supporter un peu, puis il lui avouerait ses excuses pour la dernière fois où ils s'étaient disputés et ils seraient de nouveau ensemble. Les paroles de Heila avaient vraiment transpercé son coeur, ses sentiments. Il se sentit donc aussi coupable de ce qui venait de se passer.

– Ecoute, je suis désolé... dit-il.

– Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? hurla Heila.

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues roses. Elle se senti submergée par la tristesse et devint plus calme envers Dany.

– Je croyais que tu avais changé, dit-elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là. Prise d'une grande tristesse, elle commença à courir... vers la forêt interdite ! Elle entendait les autres courir après elle et crier son nom mais elle ne ralentit pas. Elle était plus rapide qu'eux, se rendit-elle compte. Elle se sentait aussi plus légère. C'était très bizarre...

Elle entra donc dans la forêt interdite et s'enfonça dans les plus profonds chemins qui menaient vers nulle part. Elle n'arrêtait pas de courir. On dirait que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, tellement elle était rapide. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée par des plantes piquantes ou autre chose. Elle n'avait même pas trébucher.

Elle commença bientôt à fatiguer. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans les plus profonds endroits de la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant. Il faisait sombre car les arbres avaient tellement de feuilles qu'ils cachaient complètement le soleil. On aurait dit qu'il faisait nuit. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle s'était belle et bien perdue.

Mais ce qui était étrange c'est qu'elle n'avait pas peur. De toute façon, elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Elle se sentit lourde, comme si quelque chose s'était accrochée à son dos. Quelque chose qui la protégeait du vent glacial. Elle passa sa main le long de son dos et se rendit compte... qu'elle avait des ailes !

Des ailes de dragon rouge feu... mais comment est-ce possible ? Cela faisait peut-être parti de ses capacités de dragon. Donc elle avait réellement volé pour traverser la forêt interdite jusqu'ici... Puis grâce à eux, elle n'avait pas froid...

S'égarant dans ses pensées, elle s'allongea contre un arbre et se laissa bercer par ses feuilles qui bougeaient, produisant une douce mélodie. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'endormit, ses ailes s'étalant sur elle comme une couverture bien chaude et réconfortant...

_Reviews plzz !_


	12. Chapter 12: Les enfants de la foret

Chapitre 11: Leçon de feu

_Désolé si vous avez dû attendre beaucoup de temps pour que le__s chapitres précédents sortent ! J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps... Mais ne vous en faite pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic !_

_Ben bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 12: Les enfants de la forêt**

_Poussez-vous ! Je ne la vois pas !_

_Mais arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !_

_C'est ça, tu as mal maintenant..._

_C'est une façon de parler !_

_Chut ! Silence ! Vous allez la réveiller !_

_C'est vrai laissez-la un peu..._

Heila Potter entendait ces drôles de voix autour d'elle, encore plongée dans son sommeil. On aurait dit que toute l'école était venue la voir dans... Mais où était-elle exactement ? Dans son lit ? En tout cas, elle était confortable. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de rêver de ces voix. Elle voulut se réveiller pour en avoir la preuve mais ses paupières étaient toujours fatiguées.

_Super, tu l'as réveillée. Regarde, elle bouge._

_Hey ho ! Ce n'est pas seulement de ma faute !_

_Regardez ! Ses ailes se balancent légèrement ! Oh non ! Je crois qu'elle est vraiment réveillée..._

Ses ailes ? pensa Heila toujours dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce que les voix voulaient dire ? Que se passait-il ? Etait-elle transformée en fée ou quoi ? Un sentiment de panique monta en elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien ! A qui appartenaient ces voix d'ailleurs ? Elle devait se réveiller à tout prix ! Son cerveau avait reçu l'ordre donné car elle sentit que ses mains essayaient de l'aider à se mettre en position assise. Puis elle se frotta les yeux.

_Ecartez-vous ! Laissez-la respirer !_

Dès que Heila ouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouva entourée d'un groupe d'enfants. Prise par l'étonnement, elle sursuata et se leva d'un bond. Les enfants prirent peur par sa réaction et réculèrent. Ils étaient pâles et la plupart portait une robe de sorcier. D'autres avaient des vêtements déchirés.

Heila regarda autour d'elle et à sa grande déception elle était dans la forêt interdite, aussi sombre et effrayant que la fois où elle était venue... D'un claquement de doigt, elle se rappela de tout ! Harry l'avait embrassée, ce qui était le plan horrible de Dany. Puis elle avait couru, ou plutôt volé jusqu'ici...

Ses ailes... Mais oui ! Avoir des ailes pour voler était une capacité de dragon qu'elle avait vu et lu dans le livre du pouvoir du dragon. Heila sentit que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds et ils étaient vraiment suspendus en l'air. Puis elle vit ses ailes rouges et écaillées qui battaient dans l'air.

_Attention ! Peut-être qu'elle va cracher du feu sur nous ! _fit un petit garçon.

_Mais, non, elle est innoffensive, _répondit une fille plus âgée.

Parmi les enfants, Conscience était présente. Heila était soulagée de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à contrôler ses ailes, donc elle se posa facilement sur le sol boueux et ramassa ses ailes derrière son dos. Sur ce, ses ailes disparurent complètement. Mais Heila n'était pas affolée car elle avait lu qu'on pouvait les faire apparaître et disparaître.

_Heila ? Ça va ? _lui demanda Conscience en s'approchant d'elle.

– Euh, oui, ça peut aller... Mais qui sont-ils ? répondit Heila en montrant les enfants du regard.

Mais avant que Conscience puisse lui répondre, une fille, paraissant aussi âgée que Heila, s'approcha et demanda :

_Comment est-ce qu'elle nous voit ? Je croyais que les créatures vivantes ne le pouvaient pas... y compris les mi-humains, mi-dragons..._

Heila ne comprenait pas exactement de ce qu'elle parlait. Par contre, elle remarqua que Conscience paraissait bien grande à côté de la fille, comme si elle avait dix-sept ans, ce qui était l'âge majeur.

Conscience devait se baisser pour tapoter tendrement les épaules de la fille. Puis elle se mit à genou pour répondre à sa question.

_Je le sais et c'est vrai Amélia, _dit-elle calmement, _mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué : il y a des créatures qui peuvent communiquer avec nous à cause de leurs abilités et aussi de leurs pouvoirs additionnels. Donc la fille que tu vois là est très spéciale... tu comprends ?_

Amélia hocha la tête et alla rejoindre les autres enfants. Heila eut aussitôt un doute. Qu'est-ce que Conscience voulait dire ?

– Conscience ? Mais comment ces enfants peuvent-ils te voir ? Tu es ma Conscience après tout. Je croyais que j'étais la seule à te voir.

Une fille blonde, qui avait la même taille que Conscience sortit de la foule d'enfants pour se mettre à côté de Conscience. Conscience et la fille se regardèrent.

_Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui dises la vérité, Jud, _dit la blonde à Conscience.

– Quelle vérité ? demanda Heila intriguée.

Conscience se retourna vers elle.

_Eh ben... je... euh... _bafouilla-t-elle sans savoir comment elle allait le lui dire. _Je t'ai menti._

– Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? fit Heila surprise de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Conscience inspira profondément et lui répondit :

_Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas ta conscience, ni la conscience de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Je suis un vrai esprit, et ceux qui sont là sont aussi tous des esprits. Les esprits des personnes mortes. Ceux qui n'ont jamais pu aller vers la lumière et se reposer._

Heila était deux fois plus étonnée.

– Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit depuis le début ?

_Le moment où on s'est rencontré, tu étais malheureuse et tu pleurais à chaude larmes, _dit Conscience. _Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, ni te traumatiser. S'il te plaît ne te met en colère..._

C'était vrai qu'une partie d'elle était furieuse et blessée par la malhonnêté de Conscience mais au fond, elle avait épuisée toute sa colère à travers tous les évènements précédents. Elle lui pardonna donc.

– Ce n'est pas grave et puis c'est vrai que si tu me l'avais dit depuis le début j'en serais devenue folle, dit-elle. Mais si vous êtes tous des esprits, comment puis-je vous voir ?

Conscience respira profondément – une nouvelle fois – comme si elle allait annoncer quelque chose de grave. Enfn, elle ne respirait pas vraiment puisqu'elle était morte. Puis elle répondit :

_Tu as un don, Heila. Tu as l'abilité de communiquer avec les esprits._

Heila s'en doutait.

– Donc, Luke avait belle et bien raison...

Tous les esprits hochèrent la tête affirmativement. Heila s'assit sur un rocher en soupirant.

– Mais cela veut dire que tous ces enfants... ont vu leur fin dès leur jeune âge, dit-elle en ayant soudainement pitié pour eux.

_Eh oui, _lui répondit Conscience.

_Nous sommes __les enfants perdus de la forêt interdite, _dit aussitôt Amélia.

_C'est vrai, _dit la fille blonde qui était à côté de Conscience. _Nous sommes ceux qui sont morts ici, dans la forêt interdite. Il y en a qui ont été abandonnés et tués par des créatures sauvages. _(Puis sa voix devint plus mystérieuse.) _Il y en a même ceux qui sont morts de faim, de soif et de fatigue parce qu'ils s'étaient égarés dans la forêt et ils n'ont jamais pu retrouver leur chemin. Ils s'étaient trouvés dans la même situation que toi... _

Conscience lui donna un coup de coude car Heila commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

_Meredith ! _exclama-t-elle. _Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu parfois ? Heila est très sensible et elle a eu beaucoup de secousses ces dernier temps !_

Heila était plus rassurée et elle était maintenant plus à l'aise dans la forêt interdite. C'était bizarre mais elle se sentait chez elle. Elle sourit... pour la première fois dans cette journée ! Elle se sentait enfin heureuse.

_En passant voici Meredith qui était ma meilleure amie au collège de Poudlard__, _dit Conscience en désignant la fille blonde.

'_Etait' ? Eh ben, _répliqua Meredith en faisant semblant d'être blessée par ce mot, _voilà une meilleure amie bien fidèle..._

_On avait dit meilleures amies pour la vie jusqu'à la mort, _dit Conscience, _pas après la mort._

Les esprits qui étaient assez grands pour comprendre éclatèrent de rire. Heila s'était aussi jointe au groupe.

– Oh Conscience ! s'écria Heila. Que tu es drôle !

_Au fait je m'appelle Judy, _répliqua Conscience, _mais tu peux toujours m'appeller Conscience si tu veux._

– Je pense que Judy fera l'affaire.

_Et elle c'est la plus mignonne de tous ! _exclama Meredith. _Voici Amélia !_

_Oh Meredith, _dit aussitôt Amélia, rougissant.

Puis tous les esprits commencèrent à se présenter, chacun à son tour.

_Moi c'est Hubert !_

_Et moi c'est Christie. _

_Moi, Alvin..._

Heureusment qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'esprits dans les parages sinon la présentation allait prendre une éternité.

– Au fait, dit Heila, pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à aller vers la lumière, comme vous le dites ?

_Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts, _expliqua Judy, _je n'en sais rien. Alors la lumière ne s'ouvre pas à eux. Peut-être aussi que c'est leur destin d'hanter la forêt interdite pour toujours. D'autres n'ont peut-être pas envie de partir de ce monde, même si la lumière s'offre à eux. Ils préfèrent rester et après 500 ans ils deviendront des fantômes et resteront définitivement dans ce monde, où toutes les créatures vivantes pourront les voir... Tu vois, quand tu es un esprit cela veut dire que tu te trouve entre la vie et la mort..._

_Moi j'aimerai bien devenir un fantôme pour hanter la forêt, comme Miranda, _interrompit une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes, qui s'appelait Christie. J'attends déjà depuis 400 ans !

– Qui est Miranda ? demanda Heila.

_Miranda est la fantôme de la forêt, _explique Meredith. _C'était la première enfant à être abandonnée et tuée dans la forêt. Du coup elle est devenue la protectrice de la forêt interdite et elle veille sur nous tous. La lumière ne s'est jamais ouverte pour elle, donc elle est finalement devenue une sorte de déesse depuis le temps qu'elle est ici..._

_Elle est tellement belle et gentille ! _interrompit Amélia. _Elle a des cheveux de jais et de grands yeux bleus myosotis. Elle est plus âgée que nous tous. Elle porte une belle et longue robe blanche. Au fait c'est parce qu'elle a été abandonnée le jour de son mariage. La pauvre ! Mais elle a retiré sa voile._

Il y eut une grande agitation entre les esprits. Tout le monde était excité quand les esprits parlait de la grande déesse Miranda.

_Heila mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu venue dans la forêt interdite ? C'est interdit en principe pour les élèves de Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? _demanda soudainement un petit garçon dont Heila avait oublié le nom.

Du coup, tous les esprits se turent et toute leur attention se posèrent sur Heila, attendant curieusement la réponse de celle-ci à cette question interessante.

_Bonne question ! _exclama Christie.

Heila ne voulait pas vraiment en parler ; elle ne voulait même pas se souvenir des évènements horribles qu'elle avait vécus il y a quelques heures. Mais les esprits étaient tellement gentils et réconfortants. Elle prit donc tout son courage à deux mains et commença son récit. Elle leur raconta tout ce que Dany avait fait à elle et à Harry, et aussi qu'Harry Potter est en vérité son jumeau, mais que lui, il ne la savait pas. Il y eut des 'ohs' et des 'ahs'

_Quelle histoire !_

_Que de secrets et de complication entre vous !_

_Si j'étais encore vivant, je le tuerais, ce Dany !_

Heila se sentait plus à l'aise et avait l'impression qu'elle était dorénavant plus libre de son chagrin. Elle souriait et discutait avec les autres, son coeur devenu aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle se sentait bien. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps.

Une ombre effrayante s'approchait d'elle tout doucement. Une ombre maléfiquequi ressemblait un peu à une chauve-souris géant car on dirait qu'elle avait des ailes... Les esprits qui avait aussi remarqué cette présence maléfique, se cachèrent aussitôt derrière des buissons et des arbres. Il y en avait même qui disparaissaient tout seul, comme cela, dans le vide.

L'ombre s'approchait. On aurait dit qu'elle flottait dans l'air, grâce à ses ailes. Heila remarqua que plus l'ombre s'approchait, plus elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette plus humaine. Mais cela ne l'assura guère. Elle se mit debout, prête à attaquer, s'il le fallait. Peut-être que son courage était présent mais la peur l'engloutit très vite, car Heila était sensible en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

L'ombre s'approcha de plus en plus et Heila se demandait si elle avait halluciné les ailes, car il n'y en avait plus ! Elle reconnaissait maintenant cette silhouette... il lui était familier. Bientôt elle put nettement voir le visage rassurant du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

– Ça va Heila ?

Heila se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attaquer, ce n'était que Jake Lewis, le frère de Dany.

– Ah, c'est toi, Jake, répondit-elle. Ça peut aller.

Jake regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

– J'ai entendu ta voix, dit-il. A qui parlais-tu ?

– Oh... euh, je parlais... avec moi-même. J'ai été un peu secouée émotivement ces derniers temps.

Ils s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre allongé à terre. Heila voyait que quelques esprits, y compris Judy et Meredith, étaient sortis de leur cachette. Ils n'étaient plus effrayés mais curieux, se rassemblant tout autour de Heila et Jake.

– Oui je le sais, répliqua Jake. J'étais là quand tu t'es enfuie dans la forêt interdite.

Heila se sentait deux fois plus humiliée. Elle sentait ses joues rougir mais Jake ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il faisait sombre. Elle espérait que ce ne soit que Jake qui l'a vu cette après-midi et personne d'autre.

– Cela veut dire que tu m'as vu quand Harry m'a... dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Elle rougissait de plus en plus.

– Oui, j'étais là, répondit Jake en essayant de ne pas mettre Heila mal à l'aise. Mais, tu sais, ce n'était pas une raison d'aller dans la forêt interdite ; tu aurais pu aller à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Tout le monde s'est inquiété après ta disparition. On m'a donc envoyé te chercher.

– Ah je vois... mais je ne suis pas encore prête à retourner. Je ne supporterai plus de voir Dany, ni même mes amis...

La tristesse était revenue hanter les pensées de Heila.

– Je comprends, dit Jake doucement.

Heila soupira. Elle entendit quelques murmures du côté des esprits.

_Quelle gentillesse ce garçon !_

_Qu'il est chou !_

_Snif, snif, snif..._

– N'as-tu pas envie de voir ton petit ami au moins ? demanda Jake.

Il avait donc entendu les conversations... et les a cru !

– Non, répondit Heila, et pour tout te dire... je n'en a pas.

Jake semblait surpris. Il leva un de ses sourcils.

– Mais alors... pourquoi ne pas laisser une chance à Harry ? Pourquoi l'as-tu menti ?

Heila avait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Après ce qu'elle a enduré avec Dany, elle n'était pas prête à confier son secret à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Jake était tellement... tellement... bah, il était tout le contraire de Dany le maléfique. Heila sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

– Pour te dire la vérité... commença-t-elle timidement.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Judy cria soudainement : « _Attention ! » _et les esprits couraient et volaient partout, dans tous les sens, affolés et effrayés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car elle se sentit soudain emporter en arrière par des sortes de liannes et se faire bâillonner. Depuis ce moment, tout se passa en un éclair, mais elle le vit au ralenti.

Heila commença à paniquer. Elle se débattait... contre une plante ! Jake était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il tirait Heila de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle se libère, aussi paniqué qu'elle. Les esprits ne pouvaient rien faire ; ils ne faisaient que passer à travers les choses...

Soudain Heila sentit quelque chose de brûlant monter en elle. Elle sentit sa colère qui se mélangeait avec cette étrange chaleur. C'était comme si elle allait exploser. Comme si son feu de dragon rouge s'était éparpillé dans tout le long son corps et était prêt à aller au dehors pour détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour de Heila pour la protéger. Heila pensait que cela s'était passé ainsi car elle vit de la lumière partout, puis tout redevint normal.

Les esprits commencèrent à applaudir de joie mais bien sûr, ce n'était que Heila qui pouvait les voir. Jake, lui, la regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Les liannes ne la serraient plus. Elles avaient été tuées par la lumière et le feu qu'elle avait progetés. Heila les avait explosées d'un seul coup. C'était sûrement encore une capacité de dragon.

– Ça va Heila ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Jake.

– Un peu secouée mais sinon ça va.

_Bravo ! _Heila entendit les esprits dire.

_Quel spectacle !_

_Quelle bonne défense plutôt !_

_Il fallait que j'apporte mes lunettes de soleil._

Mais Heila avait fait une grosse erreur en enflammant les liannes car Jake ne connaissait rien à propos des ses pouvoirs, ni ses autres secrets d'ailleurs. Super, maintenant elle serait obligée de lui avouer toute la vérité. Heureusement que c'était une personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Jake la regardait demi-inquiet, demi-surpris.

– Euh, je peux tout t'expliquer ! exclama Heila.

– Non, c'est moi qui te dois des explications de ce qui vient de t'arriver, répondit Jake.

C'était au tour de Heila d'être étonnée.

– Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle. Attends, tu ne connais rien de ce qui vient de m'arriver ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis vraiment !

– Tu es un dragon rouge feu, répliqua Jake fermement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Un moment où Jake était légèrement gêné.

– Ecoute Heila, dit-il, moi aussi je t'ai cachée beaucoup de secrets. Mais contrairement à toi, je connais les tiens. Je sais qui tu es. Tu es la jumelle d'Harry Potter.

Les esprits étaient autant surpris, les uns que les autres. Heila restait bouche bée. Elle avait perdu sa langue. Jake prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. Cela semblait dur pour lui d'avouer ses secrets.

– Je sais aussi que tu as hérité du pouvoir du dragon rouge feu de ton père, James Potter. Ce que tu venais de faire pour tuer les liannes s'appelle la technique de l'explosion. C'est une sorte d'explosion qui se déclenche de toi et qui permet de brûler tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

Heila finit par retrouver la parole mais elle était toujours surprise.

– Mais... comment ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Jake se montrait un peu hésitant.

– Pour tout te dire, dit-il finalement, je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Jake Lewis. Mon véritable nom est Jake Potter. Je sais que tu trouves cela étonnant mais... au fait je suis ton demi-frère.

Heila n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Enfin la vérité à propos du mystérieux Jake ! Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait si proche de lui et pourquoi elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

– Cela explique pourquoi tu as été envoyé à Griffondor ! exclama-t-elle. Tu as le sang des Potters ! Mais... qui sont tes parents exactement ?

Jake se sentait dorénavant plus détendu.

– Mon père, c'est James Potter et ma mère c'est Caroline Lewis, enfin, la mère de Dany.

– Oh, mais cela veut dire que Dany est mon demi-frère ? demanda aussitôt Heila.

– Exacte. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de sortir avec lui.

Heila ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle resta donc silencieuse, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il avait dit. Jake pensait qu'il l'avait blessée et tenta de lui remonter le moral.

– Donne-lui une chance Heila, dit-il. Je sais qu'il t'as fait beaucoup de peine mais c'est vrai qu'il a envie de changer. Il ne peut rien s'il a le sang des pures Serpentards. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

– J'y réfléchirais, dit Heila. Dany sait-il à propos... de notre famille ? Enfin, tu vois...

– Non, il ne sait pas qu'il est ton demi-frère, qu'Harry est ton jumeau...

– Si, il le sait, interrompit Heila. il sait qu'Harry et moi sommes des jumeaux. Je le lui avais dit.

– Tu lui faisais vraiment confiance alors... Vous étiez de bons amis auparavant, hein ?

Heila hocha la tête.

– Oui mais c'était avant de découvrir la vérité à propos de lui... En passant, est-ce que tes parents sont divorcés ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Non... pas vraiment... Ils n'étaient que des amis mais ils faisaient n'importe quoi... surtout dans les fêtes et à l'âge de 15 ans... eh ben, ils m'ont eu, donc je suis né ici, à Poudlard. Euh, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh, oui, je comprends, répliqua Heila.

Donc Jake était né par accident... et illégalement.

_Quelle histoire ! _exclama Meredith.

Au grand étonnement de Heila, Judy ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle regardait Jake d'un air rêveur en souriant bêtement, comme la fois où Harry n'arrêtait pas de la regarder juste après la retenue de Rogue parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle...

_Oh je vois... _pensa Heila un sourire narquois au lèvres.

– Plus tard, continua Jake, ils se sont mariés chacun de son côté. Tes parents et ceux de Dany vivaient dans une seule et unique maison à cause de moi. J'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Puis j'ai eu deux demi-frères et une demi-soeur : Dany, Harry et toi.

– Mais comment ai-je fini par habiter chez les Carltons ? demanda Heila. et pourquoi avons-nous été séparés ?

– Tu sais qu'Harry et toi avez un an à l'époque quand Voldemort a tué vos parents ?

– Oui.

– Eh ben, cette nuit-là, je fêtais mon sixième anniversaire. Mais Voldemort est venu tout gâcher. Il a tué notre père pendant que les parents de Dany emmenaient leur enfant avec eux à l'abri. Notre père essayait de nous protéger tous mais ses pouvoirs étaient affaiblis...

"Pendant ce temps, tu étais avec moi, dehors, entourés de mangemorts. Ils voulaient te capturer... peut-être savaient-ils que tu étais l'héritière du pouvoir du dragon... mais en tout cas, j'ai pu leur en empêcher en les tuant..."

– Quoi ? interrompit Heila. En les tuant ??

Jake retira quelque chose de long et de brillant de derrière son dos. C'était une épée. Sur sa poigne incrustée de pierres précieuses, se trouvait un dessin de dragon. C'était l'épée que Heila et ses amis avaient vu, et avaient cru que Jake s'en servait pour tuer des innocents. Ils avaient complètement torts. Jake lui tendit l'épée pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. La lame était froide à vous faire glacer le sang.

– J'ai tué les mangemorts avec cette épée, expliqua Jake. Cette même épée appartenait à notre père, James Potter. Il était très puissant, muni de cette épée et de ses pouvoirs de dragon. Mais cette fois-ci, il y a deux personnes qui en héritent. J'ai hérité de l'épée du dragon tandis que toi, Heila, tu as hérité du pouvoir du dragon. Au fait, t'es-tu entraînée ?

– Oui, répondit Heila. As-tu des pouvoirs de dragon toi aussi ?

– Oui... en quelque sorte, mais je n'ai pas toutes les capacités d'un dragon, pas comme toi. En passant, quand j'ai couru après toi dans la forêt interdite j'ai remarqué que tu avais déployé tes ailes de dragon rouge et que tu volais. C'est pour cela que je t'ai perdu en route... En tout cas, je ne savais pas qu'à ton âge, on pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs en même temps de contrôler ses émotions fortes...

Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'avait aucune égratignures ! Elle avait donc vraiment voler dans le ciel... comme un vrai dragon !

– Pour tout te dire, c'était la première fois que je volais, avoua-t-elle. Je ne savais même pas qu'on le pouvait ! Et c'est aussi le cas pour le truc 'explosion' que j'ai fait pour me libérer des liannes...

– Cela veut dire que tes pouvoirs se développent vite, répliqua Jake. C'est très bien.

Heila ressentit un sentiment de contentement et de fierté.

– Il commence à se faire tard, dit Jake. Il faut que je te raccompagne ou sinon à Poudlard, on va croire qu'on s'est tous les deux perdu à jamais.

Heila pensa aussitôt aux esprits et que c'était en se perdant dans la forêt interdite qu'ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils sont maintenant. Heila s'imaginait avec Jake dans cette même forêt, devenus des esprits qui ont été destinés à hanter cette endroit pour toujours.

– Allons-y alors, dit Heila. Je commence à avoir froid. Quelle heure est-il ?

Jake consulta sa montre.

– Neuf heures du soir, répondit-il. Tu devrais déjà être au lit. Euh, connais-tu contrôler tes ailes ?

– Pas vraiment, non, dit Heila en rougissant légèrement. Pourquoi ?

– Je me suis dit que si on retourne par la voie des airs, on rentrera plus vite. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais te porter.

Heila n'hésita pas car elle était très épuisée et elle ne voulait pas marcher à pied à travers la forêt avec toutes les plantes piquantes...

– D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, et ne te plains pas si je suis trop lourde pour toi.

Puis tout d'un coup, comme cela, ils commencèrent à rire, tous les deux. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble, comme un frère et une soeur. C'était comme si on avait soudainement réuni deux personnes qui étaient séparés à jamais. Comme si le bonheur était revenu entre les Lewis et les Potters.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit Jake, j'ai déjà pris des personnes bien plus grandes que toi.

Sur ce, il déploya ses ailes de dragon. Elles étaient toutes bleues comparées à ceux de Heila. Jake prit Heila chaleureusement dans ses bras. Heila se sentait tellement en sécurité. Elle s'accrocha bein à lui.

– Attention, tiens-toi bien, dit Jake.

Puis il décolla d'un battement d'ailes. Heila avait toujours rêvé de voler dans les airs et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce rêve se réalisait. Le paysage était tellement magnifique vu d'en haut ! Elle parassait petite dans les bras de son demi-frère.

Quelques esprits, y compris Judy, Meredith et Amélia, les avaient suivis et pendant que Jake ne la prêtait pas attention, Heila en profita pour leur faire un signe d'aurevoir. Les esprits en firent de même.

_Aurevoir !_

_On se reverra bientôt j'espère !_

_Reviens nous voir quand tu veux !_

Quand Poudlard fut en vu, les esprits disparurent définitivement, à part Judy. Heila remarquait que Judy était plutôt son ange gardien que sa conscience. Mais la vision de Heila commençait à devenir floue. Puis elle ne vit plus rien...

_Reviews plz!__!!_


	13. Chapter 13: La menace

Chapitre 13: La menace

_Dsl si vous avez dû attendre longtemps !!_

_Sinon..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre 13: La menace**

– Elle s'est endormie pendant que je l'emmenais ici.

– Elle est froide !

– C'est normal puisqu'elle était dans la forêt interdite depuis beaucoup de temps avec toutes les créatures bizarres qui rôdaient dans les parages...

– Bon, il faut lui laisser un peu de repos voyons !

Heila entendait encore des voix. Etait-ce encore ces esprits de la forêt qui discutaient entre eux ? S'était-elle rendormie dans la forêt interdite ? Avait-elle rêvé de Jake qui était venu la chercher ? Et qui lui avait révélée qu'il était son demi-frère...

Heila voulait tellement savoir les réponses à ces questions qu'elle se réveilla brusquement en sursaut. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était assise sur un lit, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. A ses côtés se trouvaient Yoda, Luke et Jake. Elle regarda le réveil accroché au mur. Il était dix heures et demie du soir.

Mais elle n'était toujours pas rassurée. Avait-elle vraiment vu les esprits de la forêt interdite ? Etait-elle vraiment allée là-bas ? Yoda s'approcha d'elle et la força à s'allonger.

– Heila, doucement ; tu as besoin de te reposer, dit-elle calmement.

Heila allait protester mais elle préféra parler directement à Jake.

– Jake ? Tout ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt interdite...

– Oui, tout était belle et bien réel, répondit celui-ci.

– Et Jake est vraiment ton demi-frère, dit aussitôt Yoda.

Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

– Comment savez-vous cela vous ? demanda Heila à ses deux meilleurs amis, confuse.

– Jake nous a tout raconté à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt interdite, répliqua Luke.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as appris de nouvelles capacités de dragon... comme ça ! exclama Yoda. Sans l'aide de personne !

– Bon, laissons-la un peu, dit Jake. Elle doit se reposer. Vous parlerez de ça plus tard.

Luke et Yoda obéirent et suivirent Jake après avoir dit bonne nuit à Heila et sortirent tous de l'infirmerie.

– Bonne nuit à vous aussi, dit Heila.

C'était vrai qu'elle était toujours fatiguée. Elle se souvint que Jake ne savait rien de son don, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait rencontré les enfants de la forêt interdite. Elle était donc excitée à l'idée de raconter tout cela à Yoda et à Luke. Quand les lumières de l'infirmerie se furent éteintes, elle plongea aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

8 8 8

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient sombres et il faisait un froid glacial. Après avoir suivi les derniers cours de la journée, Daniel Lewis allait en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se sentait seul. Il n'avait plus aucun ami, à part son cousin de Serpentard et Malefoy qui le voulait dans son groupe. Mais ceux n'étaient pas de vrais amis, pas comme Harry...

Il éprouvait une profonde tristesse car il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant. Son plan idiot avait échoué. Il avait plus ou moins réagit comme un égoïste. Depuis, il n'a pas essayé de voir et de discuter avec Harry et ses amis. Il était sûr qu'ils allaient aussitôt le rejeter. Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

Soudain il entendit des pas derrière lui. Quelqu'un lui courait après. Tout à coup l'espoir surgit en lui. Etait-ce un ami ? Non, il n'en avait pas... son espoir tombait de haut. C'était sûrement quelqu'un qui cherchait sa mort. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

– Dany attends ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! exclama Harry Potter.

– Parler de quoi ? Tu vas me crier dessus après ce que j'ai fait ? demanda sarcastiquement Dany en se retournant brusquement. Si c'est cela, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me déranger ; j'ai retenu ma leçon. Alors laisse-moi !

Il retira brusquement la main d'Harry qui l'avait attrapée par l'épaule et continua de marcher. Mais Harry ne baissa pas les bras et le rattrapa.

– Non, répondit-il. Je voulais juste te dire que... je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait. Tu es toujours un ami pour nous. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais chacun à droit à une seconde chance... Les Serpentards peuvent très bien s'entendre avec les Griffondors. Tu n'es pas un Serpentard comme les autres...

Dany s'arrêta net. Il était vraiment touché par ses paroles. Cela lui rappela que Heila lui avait dit la même chose, au début de l'année... Mais son coeur était toujours en pierre, en tout cas à moitié. Pour l'instant, il voulait seulement être seul pendant un moment.

– Merci, dit-il. Mais je dois y aller alors à plus tard !

Harry s'empressa de lui bloquer le passage en se mettant devant lui.

– J'ai encore une question, dit-il. As-tu une dent contre Heila ?

– Non, c'est plutôt Heila qui as une dent contre moi.

– Ah ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry curieusement. Pourquoi as-tu donc fait ce plan ? Je veux tout savoir !

En pensant à ce qui s'était passé, la rage de Dany revint en lui. Il oublia toutes ses promesses. Il voulait juste se débarasser d'Harry et ses questions et de rester seul.

– Ecoute Harry, lâcha-t-il. Heila et toi ne pouvez pas être ensemble !

– Je le sais puisqu'elle a un―

– NON ! Elle n'a pas de petit ami ! Elle t'a menti !

– Mais, pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle c'est ça ?

– Mais non ! Heila Potter est ta soeur jumelle !

8 8 8

La fin de l'hiver était proche. Quelques arbres avaient même déjà fait fleurir leurs fleurs pour l'arrivée du printemps. Heila a persuadé l'infirmière qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme et qu'elle pouvait sortir du lit. Elle devait rattraper ses cours qu'elle avait râté et avait donc une tonne de devoir à faire. Mais elle eut aussi le temps de raconter à ses amis ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt interdite avant la venue de Jake.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avais raison Luke, dit Heila.

Luke était vraiment très fier de lui-même. Son imagination ne s'était pas trompé... encore une fois.

– Il ne reste plus que toi, dit Yoda à Luke. Heila et moi avons déjà découvert nos dons. À toi de découvrir le tien.

– Peut-être mais je vous fais signe que c'est très rare d'avoir un don, même pour un grand sorcier, comme par exemple Dumbledore, répondit-il. Vous avez de la chance !

Depuis que Heila est entrée à Poudlard, elle n'a pas cessé de découvrir les secrets de son enfance. Et ce n'était pas un rêve ! Elle avait bein un jumeau, deux demi-frères, des pouvoirs et une ange gardienne (c'est-à-dire Judy). Quelle aventure !

En parlant de ses pouvoirs de dragon, Heila était décidée de reprendre l'entraînement dans la Mystérieuse boîte, accompagnée de Yoda, Luke, Judy et parfois... de Jake ! Eh oui, Jake était un peu comme un professeur pour elle et l'aidait à améliorer ses techniques.

Dès lors, elle apprit beaucoup de nouvelles choses dans le livre du pouvoir du dragon, comme par exemple : voler (ce qu'elle savait déjà), cracher du feu (par la bouche comme un véritable dragon), produire parfaitement l' « explosion », faire apparaître un bouclier autour d'elle, faire fondre la glace, et bien d'autres choses encore ! Elle avait même appris à se réchauffer.

Mais pour ce qui est de faire fondre la glace, c'était un véritable échec ! Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Un jour elle perdit patience...

– J'en ai marre ! exclama Heila.

Ils étaient tous dans la Mystérieuse boîte, sur la grande plaine là où les rochers formaient la salle en pierre. Jake avait fait apparaître un morceau de glace pour que Heila puisse s'entrainer à le faire fondre. Elle devait simplement se concentrer pour qu'il y ait une légère couche de feu à peine visible sur sa paume puis toucher le morceau de glace. Pendant que Heila essayait, le glaçon était toujours intacte, attendant sagement sur la table en pierre.

– Tu y arriveras Heila ! encouragea Yoda.

Luke qui était en train de feuilleter le livre du pouvoir du dragon, se leva de la table.

– Je n'arrives pas à croire que toi, Heila Potter, l'héritière du pouvoir du dragon, ne puisses pas faire fondre un minable morceau de glaçon, dit-il en croisant ses bras d'un air moqueur.

– Il a perdu la balle, murmura Jake à Yoda. Heila va bientôt se mettre en colère, ou même fondre en larmes.

Heila s'était aussi levée. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la réaction de Luke.

– Je n'y peux rien moi ! exclama-t-elle à son tour. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute !

– Tu arrives à faire des choses difficiles, tandis que les choses faciles sont de grandes difficultés pour toi ! continua Luke. T'es vraiment trop bizarre. Peut-être est-ce parce que les dragons sont comme ça... Leurs cerveaux ne sont jamais en place.

Cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin. Heila était folle de rage. Elle était rouge comme une tomate.

– Comment oses-tu, Luke Walter, de me dire des trucs pareils ! cria-t-elle. Je parais peut-être fragile mais à l'intérieur, je suis un vrai dragon. À ta place je me méfierai car je sais dorénavant me battre.

Elle se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle se réchauffait par elle-même. Ce n'était qu'après quelques instants qu'elle remarqua que ses chaussures étaient complètement mouillées ! Elle regarda le sol et vit une grosse flaque d'eau juste en dessous d'elle. Elle sut tout de suite ce qui s'était passé.

– Alors ? Le dragon féroce n'ose pas m'attaquer ? taquina Luke.

La flaque d'eau était au fait de la neige complètement fondue ! Qui avait fait fondre cette neige ? C'était Heila, elle-même. Elle n'avait donc plus besoin de se disputer avec Luke puisqu'elle avait réussi sa tâche ! Elle prit un air fière et s'écria :

– Ce n'est plus la peine Luke, car j'ai réussi faire fondre la glace !

C'était comme si tout le monde eut un choc.

– Regardez ! exclama Heila. j'ai fait fondre la neige sous mes pieds !

Les autres s'approchèrent pour jeter un coup d'oeil.

– Tout cela c'est grâce à moi, se vanta Luke.

– C'est ça, cause toujours, dit Yoda.

– Vous ne me croyez pas ? Eh ben pendant que Heila essayait de faire fondre son morceau de glace j'ai feuilleté un peu le livre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions à ton problème. Et j'ai découvert que les dragons peuvent faire fondre, brûler et même exploser des choses autour d'eux, seulement en les rendant furieux. Voilà le travail !

Luke paraissait très satisfait de lui.

– Donc cela veut dire que si je me mets légèrement en colère, je pourrez faire fondre n'importe quoi ? demanda Heila. Super alors ! Très bonne technique !

Elle se plaça aussitôt devant le morceau de glace et y posa ses mains. Puis elle se concentra et pensa à quelque chose qui la rendrait légèrement furieuse, comme les critiques de Luke. Tout le monde le vit : le morceau de glace avait finalement fondu !

8 8 8

Dans les ombres profondes et sinistres de la forêt interdite, une chauve-souris se posa sur une branche, se préparant à attaquer. Une chouette, sentant le danger, s'envola pour ne pas assister à la scène. Mais la chauve-souris se contenta elle aussi de s'envoler et, se posant sur le sol, se transforma en son apparence normal, c'est-à-dire, un humain parfaitement normal.

Il avait des yeux verts étincellants qui allaient bien avec sa chevelure de couleur châtain-claire. Il s'était contenté de porter une robe de sorcier noir pour passer inaperçu auprès des étudiants de Poudlard. Il paraissait être un élève de dernière année mais il était bien plus âgé que cela, au-delà de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Il était un charmant jeune homme, mais l'apparence est parfois trompeuse.

Ses deux dents de canines étaient très pointues, prêtes à transpercer la chair. Ses yeux avaient une lueur maléfique et sans pitié. Ses sens étaient bien plus développés que les autres. Il pouvait se transformer en chauve-souris quand il le voulait. Le plus étonnant c'était qu'il ait 518 ans ! Car il était... un vampire...

Un vampire, oui c'est cela. En pensant à ce qui l'attend, il se lécha les canines. C'était le plus agile et le plus malin de tout les vampires d'Ecosse. Depuis la bataille que ses amis vampires avaient déclenchée à Poudlard il y a quelques années, il s'était réfugié ici, dans la forêt interdite, se nourissant du sang des animaux. Il était le seul survivant vampire lors de cette bataille ; voilà pourquoi Voldemort l'avait choisi comme assistant pour l'aider à se venger des Potter.

Mais il s'occupait seulement à chercher une boîte magique qui contenait quelque chose que son maître recherchait : la Pierre du Bonheur. Voldemort avait besoin de cette pierre pour contrôler tout l'univers et se venger. Mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour avoir son propre corps car il était toujours un esprit. Voilà pourquoi il avait besoin d'un vampire... et d'un professeur nommé Quirrel.

Le vampire ne voulait pas vraiment l'aider mais il devait aussi se venger de quelqu'un à Poudlard. Il était chargé de chercher la boîte magique et avait constaté que ni Dumbledore, ni Harry Potter ne la gardait. Qui pouvait la posséder à part la jumelle d'Harry Potter alors ? Mais le problème c'était que personne ne savait qui était sa jumelle, ni même Voldemort. Par chance, il l'avait découvert assez tôt.

C'était il y a deux jours. Il traînait comme d'habitude dans la forêt quand soudain il entendit des voix. C'était une fille, nommée Heila Potter, qui parlait avec un élève de dernière année. C'était là qu'elle avait avoué qu'elle était vraiment la jumelle d'Harry Potter. Il avait aussi découvert un secret qui allait interesser Voldemort...

Heila Potter était l'héritière du fameux pouvoir du dragon ! En ce qui concernait la boîte magique, le vampire était aller espionner la jumelle d'Harry Potter et avait vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'entrer dans une petite boîte et d'en sortir. C'était sûrement ce que Voldemort cherchait.

_Oh maître, j'ai trouvé les réponses à vos questions, _pensa le vampire en essayant d'entrer en contacte avec Voldemort par télépathie.

Un vent violent souffla dans les airs, faisant les arbres danser. Voldemort était là. Son esprit était tout excité.

_Je vois que tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer vampire, _réagit-il._ Alors, j'écoute, qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

_Heila Potter, c'est elle la jumelle d'Harry Potter et elle possède la boîte magique que vous cherchiez..._

Les feuilles mortes, étalées par terre, faisaient des tourbillons dans les airs. Voldemort était vraiment satisfait.

_Attendez maître, ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai aussi appris quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de cette Heila. C'est elle l'héritière du grand pouvoir du dragon !_

_Bien joué vampire ! Je pourrai enfin régner sur le monde entire et avoir le pouvoir le plus puissant ! Sans parler de l'Epée du dragon que j'arracherai à ce Jake ! Et bien sûr, je me vengerai de la famille Potter ! _

Sur ce, Voldemort pouffa de rire. Ce rire s'éparpilla dans toute la forêt interdite. Les vibrations d'un rire maléfique qui firent toutes les creatures fuir de terreur. Il était vraiment fier du vampire. Maintenant qu'il savait toutes les informations qu'il eut besoin, il pouvait enfin mettre son plan à execution. Tout était parfait.

8 8 8

Jake marchait dans les couloirs comme d'habitude. Puisqu'il était dorénavant auror, il devait veiller à ce que tous les élèves aillent se coucher à une heure convenable toutes les nuits. A première vue, les enfants avait eu peur de lui à cause de son épée qu'il transportait derrière son dos. Mais après quelques temps, tout le monde s'était habitué à lui. Heureusement ils lui obéissaient.

De toute manière, les élèves étaient dorénavant très ponctuels et c'était un peu rare que Jake puisse en attrapait un qui ait trainé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Le couloir était désert. Ce n'était même pas encore l'heure d'aller se coucher. C'était facile à deviner pourquoi : les professeurs mettaient la pression aux élèves à cause des examens de fin d'année qui approchaient, et donc les donnaient beaucoup de devoir.

Jake vit tout à coup une silhouette qui s'approchait de lui. C'était Luke, l'ami de Heila. il était plutôt détendu.

– Salut Luke ! lança Jake.

– Oh salut !

– Où vas-tu comme ça ?

– A la tour de Griffondor évidemment, répondit Luke. Je sors de la bibliothèque et j'ai enfin fini mes devoirs de potion !

_Voilà pourquoi il est si heureux, _pensa Jake.

– Je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire.

– D'accord.

Ils partirent donc en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le couloir était toujours désert. Un lourd silence hantait l'école... mais qui ne dura pas longtemps. Ils entendirent soudain un cri perçant et aigu.

_Ahh !!_

Luke sursauta. Jake se mit en garde. Il était calme car il avait fini par s'habituer à ce genre de situations. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot à Luke, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et une espèce de truc noir en sortit. Cette chose était tellement rapide que Jake ne put pas distinguer ce que c'était. En tout cas, elle portait quelque chose sur son dos. Elle le vit et aussitôt elle s'arrêta net.

C'était une personne, pas une chose et Jake la reconnaissait. Il était vraiment surpris et sa bouche formait un _o _parfait. Cet homme était tout en noir, ayant des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. Et ses dents... ses dents étaient aussi pointues que des poignards, prêtes à déchirer la chair. C'était un vampire, son pire ennemi...

– Melanie ! exclama Luke effrayé qui tira Jake de ses pensées.

Melanie Melford, c'était elle qui avait crier et qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler « lâchez-moi ! ». Elle essayait vainement de se libérer du vampire qui la tenait fermement. Le vampire avait faim et Melanie était son dîner.

– Comme on se retrouve, Jake Potter ! lança le vampire un large sourire aux lèvres.

Jake brandit sa baguette magique furieusement.

– Lâche la fille Démonus, dit-il sèchement, ou sinon tu le regretteras.

Un rire diabolique sortit de la bouche de Démonus.

– Tu vas me tuer Jake ? fit-il. Et comment ? Avec un sortilège ? Au cas où tu aurais un trou de mémoire, on ne tue pas les vampires comme ça. Cela aura aucun effet sur moi !

Il remarqua soudainement que quelqu'un riait derrière son dos, ou plutôt, essayait de se retenir de pouffer de rire. Furieux il se retourna vers Luke. Jake en fit de même.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Démonus furieusement.

Luke ne dit rien mais il essayait toujours d'éviter de rire. Il riait à cause du nom du vampire : Démonus. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, il pouffait de rire. Ce nom était tellement bizarre... et ridicule ! Cela n'allait pas du tout avec le personnage ! Il existait quand même des noms latins bien plus jolis que cela.

Ce que Luke avait oublié à propos des vampires c'était qu'ils savaient lire dans les pensées des autres. Démonus se mit donc deux fois plus en colère.

– Je te fais signe que j'ai 518 ans et qu'à mon époque il n'existait que nom des noms stupides ! cria-t-il fou de rage. Tu as osé te moquer de moi ! Tu vas le payer !

Au grand étonnement de Luke, Démonus sortit une baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa vers Luke. C'était un mi-vampire mi-sorcier ! Luke était paralysé de peur ; il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'arrivait même pas à entendre ce que Jake essayait de lui dire.

– _Adava Kedavra ! _exclama Démonus.

_Oh non ! Je vais mourir, _pensa Luke. Il ferma ses yeux et attendit. Mais le rayon vert ne venait pas. _Peut-être que cela s'est passé tellement vite que je suis déjà mort. _Il ouvrit ses yeux. Tout le monde le regardait... mais alors... il n'était pas mort ! Quel soulagement !

– Luke ? fit Jake. Comment tu te sens ?

– Euh, bien, répondit celui-ci en touchant son corps pour voir s'il était blessé ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

– Cet enfant a un don ! exclama Démonus encore plus furieux.

Il était rouge comme une pivoine.

– Luke !? exclama Melanie à son tour toujours pendu sur le dos du vampire. Le rayon, il a passé à travers toi !

Mais avant que Luke ne puisse dire un mot, Démonus courut aussi rapide que l'éclair (normal puisque c'est un vampire), portant Melanie qui recommença à crier, pour aller se placer derrière Luke. Il avait passé tellement vite que Luke ne sut pas où il était parti. Confus il regarda de tous les côtés mais juste quand Jake lui dit de s'avancer, Démonus lui lança un sortilège qui le projetta violemment en direction du mur !

Au grand étonnement de Luke lui-même, il passa à _travers _le mur ! Et il se retrouva dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Heureusement il n'y avait personne... à part deux paires de yeux grands ouverts qui s'abattaient sur lui.

– Luke ?! exclama Heila.

– Mais comment ?? ajouta Yoda.

Toutes les deux étaient vraiment surprises. Luke se releva et exclama :

– Les filles, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer : j'ai finalement un don !! Je traverse les objets opaques !

Heila et Yoda laissèrent leurs travails derrière eux pour s'asseoir devant la cheminée avec Luke pendant que celui-ci leur racontait tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Plus tard Jake fit son apparition (en passant par le portrait de la Grosse Dame bien sûr !) et les rejoignit.

– Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec le vampire ? demanda aussitôt Luke.

– Il s'est échappé... en emportant Melanie avec lui, répondit tristement Jake.

Tout le monde était déçu.

– Il avait jeté un sortilège pour que personne dans l'école ne puisse entendre les bruits qu'il faisait et les cris de Melanie.

– Voilà qui explique pourquoi on n'a rien entendu, dit Heila.

– Ecoutez, reprit Jake, ce vampire est très rénommé et très puissant. Dorénavant, il faut que vous soyez prudents. Ne vous aventurez pas seul dans les couloirs. Surtout toi Heila ; il te cherche ; c'est un complice de Voldemort. Voldemort désire plus que tout de posséder ton pouvoir de dragon... et il veut la mort de tous les Potters. Ah oui, il cherche aussi la Mystérieuse boîte. Le kidnapping de Melanie signifie qu'il a tout découvert et il nous menace...

– Il faut l'en empêcher ! exclama Yoda.

– Oui mais tout d'abord il faut veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas la Mystérieuse boîte, continua Jake qui lança un regard interrogatif à Heila.

Heila tâta sa poche. La Mystérieuse boîte y était présente.

– Elle y est, dit-elle.

Soudain ils entendirent des pas derrière eux.

– J'ai tout entendu, dit une voix.

_Reviews plz !_


	14. Chapter 14: La Mystérieuse boîte2

Chapitre 13: La menace

**Chapitre 14:**** La Mystérieuse boîte (2)**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dany, étonné.

– Tu nous espionnes maintenant ? demanda Jake sarcastiquement. Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

– Depuis que Luke a fait son incroyable entrée par le mur, répondit Dany. J'étais venu pour me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois, mais quand j'ai aperçu ce que Luke avait fait j'avais les pieds cloués au sol et je n'ai rien pu faire à part écouter.

– Woaw, fit Yoda. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu venir.

– Avec tous les bruits que Luke faisait en atterrissant, ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Heila.

– Il y avait aussi le sortilège que Démonus a lancé, dit Jake.

– Mais attendez une seconde ! interrompit Luke. Comment Dany a-t-il fait pour _entrer _ici ?? C'est le territoire des Griffondors après tout.

Jake intervint avant que Dany puisse répondre.

– Il connaît le mot de passe, dit-il, et il est déjà venu ici. Après tout, c'est plus ou moins un faux Serpentard...

Il sourit à Dany et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil amical. Dany compris aussitôt que Jake essayait de convaincre les autres de lui pardonner. Il était de son côté finalement. Une flamme s'illumina soudain dans le coeur de Dany. Jake se comportait vraiment comme un grand frère pour lui.

– Ah je vois, dit Yoda. Puisqu'il a tout entendu alors...

– Je veux vous aider ! interrompit brutalement Dany.

Encore une fois, tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Puisque personne ne trouvait quelque chose à dire il continua :

– Je veux bien vous aidez à combattre Voldemort. Enfin, j'espère que vous me pardonnez pour la dernière fois... et j'espère qu'on redeviendra amis... J'ai appris ma leçon, et je suis sincèrement désolé, surtout à toi Heila.

Heila réfléchit pendant un moment. Elle fit ensuite un sourire et soudain serra tendrement Dany dans ses bras. Dany était un peu surpris de sa réaction mais il la serra quand même.

– Tu es pardonné, murmura Heila à Dany mais elle le dit assez fort pour que les autres puissent l'entendre.

_Comme ils sont mignons, _pensa Yoda. Elle soupira. Heila lâcha Dany après quelques instants.

– Si tu es maintenant de retour dans notre clan définitivement, cela veut dire qu'il faut tout t'expliquer, dit-elle à Dany.

Il y eut quelques grognements. Tout le monde était trop fatigué pour raconter toute l'histoire à Dany. Cela prendrait trop de temps.

– Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous coucher vous trois, proposa Jake aux trois Griffondors. Pendant que je raccompagne Dany chez les Serpentards, je lui raconterai tout.

Luke bailla.

– Bonne idée, dit-il, d'ailleurs je commence à avoir sommeil...

Donc les trois amis inséparables allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour aller dormir, laissant les deux frères seuls...

8 8 8

Le lendemain en allant dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, Luke, Yoda et Heila furent très surpris de voir Melanie Melford assise à la table des Griffondors, comme si tout était normal. Ils se regardèrent un instant, immobile, incapable de parler. Ils décidèrent finalement d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Melanie.

– Salut Melanie ! fit Yoda.

Melanie se tourna vers eux. Elle avait l'air complètement normale et calme.

– Salut les gars ! répliqua-t-elle.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Heila.

– Bien ; je me sens en pleine forme !

– Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper du vampire hier ? demanda Luke.

Melanie semblait étonnée.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Un vampire franchement ! Vous avez sûrement dû halluciner !

Sur ce elle se retourna pour manger son plat.

– Bizarre, murmura Yoda à Luke et à Heila. Pourtant on l'avait bel et bien vu être enlevée par Démon-machin-chose hier soir, en tout cas toi tu l'as vu Luke.

– Elle a l'air complètement normale, dit Heila.

– Peut-être que le vampire a bu un peu de son sang et l'a laissée aller après lui avoir jetée un sortilège d'amnésie, dit Luke.

– Impossible, regardez son cou, rétorqua Yoda. On peut voir parfaitement qu'il n'y a aucune marque qui le prouve.

Melanie coiffait toujours ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Son cou était exposé au dehors et il n'y avait rien, même en regardant les deux côtés. Ils trouvaient cela vraiment très étrange ; pourquoi le vampire ne lui a-t-il rien fait ?

Après le déjeuner les trois amis décidèrent d'en parler à Jake.

– Je vois, fit Jake après que Luke lui ait expliqué la situation. Essayez de la surveiller de près et restez toujours sur vos gardes.

8 8 8

Heila se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait cru entendre quelque chose. Alertée, elle regarda autour d'elle au cas où le bruit se reproduisait. C'était en plein milieu de la nuit et il faisait noir dans le dortoir des filles. Le vent glacial qui entrait dans la pièce faisait frissonner Heila. Elle sortit de son lit et remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Voilà d'où venait ce vent, qui glaçait le sang, venait. C'était logique.

Mais elle remarqua aussi quelque chose d'encore plus stupide : le bruit qu'elle avait entendu était tout simplement le soufflement du vent ! Elle alla vers la fenêtre puis se rappela qu'elle avait fermé la fenêtre avant d'aller au lit, puisqu'elle était la dernière à se coucher. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Pensive, elle referma donc la fenêtre.

Bizarre... mais peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte pendant la nuit parce que celle-ci avait chaud... en hiver ??

Heila décida d'aller se coucher et de ne plus y penser.

8 8 8

– Je ne la vois plus !! Je ne la vois plus !! s'écria Heila. Où diable est-elle passé ??

Elle avait cherché partout dans les dortoirs des filles : sous les oreillers, dans toutes les poches, sous les lits... mais rien. C'était horrible ! Pourtant elle l'avait bien gardée sous son oreiller le soir. Personne ne pouvait le voler, sinon elle l'aurait senti.

– Comment ça ? T'as perdu la Mystérieuse boîte ? demanda Yoda.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Heila. Elle était là sous mon oreiller... mais ce matin... elle a disparu.

– A moins que quelqu'un a essayé de te faire une blague.

Elles se regardèrent.

– Luke ! dit Heila. Mais c'est impossible qu'il me l'ait volée car c'était sous mon oreiller quand même... je l'aurais senti. Mais attends une seconde ! Je m'étais réveillée hier soir... pour refermer la fenêtre qui était ouverte je ne sais comment.

– Oh ! Attends, peut-être que c'était quelqu'un qui a passé par la fenêtre qui a volée la boîte ! Mais cela ne peut pas être Luke ! Il n'est pas aussi idiot que ça ! Il serait passé par la porte !

Elles decidèrent d'en parler à Luke qui était déjà parti dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et allèrent le rejoindre. Arrivées là-bas, elles s'assirent à côté de lui et lui demandèrent aussitôt s'il avait vu la Mystérieuse boîte.

– Quoi ? Tu as perdu la Mystérieuse boîte ?? demanda Luke aussi surpris que Yoda l'était il y avait quelques minutes.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as prise par hasard ? lui demanda Heila.

– Non, je suis peut-être du genre blagueur mais je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareil ! Et puis si c'était sous ton oreiller comment l'aurais-je prise ?

– Eh ben pendant que je refermais la fenêtre par exemple. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle était ouverte...

– On reviens donc à ma proposition, dit Yoda, quelqu'un a passé par la fenêtre et a volé la Mystérieuse boîte !

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda soudainement Jake qui fit son apparition derrière eux.

Ils lui racontèrent donc la situation. Heila lui raconta aussi ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Jake proposa que peut-être quelqu'un s'était bel et bien introduit à l'intérieur en passant par la fenêtre et avait utilisé un sortilège pour pouvoir prendre la Mystérieuse boîte.

– Démonus ! exclama aussitôt Luke.

– Si c'est lui alors là c'est fichu, dit Yoda.

– Non, cela ne peut pas être lui, dit Jake. Les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer n'importe où ; ils doivent y être inviter avant.

– Est-ce que les vampires peuvent contrôler leur victime ? demanda Yoda.

– Oui...

– Melanie alors ! exclama Heila. peut-être qu'il la contrôle depuis le début !

– Oui mais comment tu expliques la fenêtre ouverte ? demanda Luke. Après tout, elle dort dans le dortoir même non ?

– Oui et je l'ai vu aller prendre son petit déjeuner, acquiesça Jake.

– Bon, parlons-en à Dany avant, proposa finalement Heila. Peut-être qu'il aura une idée.

8 8 8

Quelques jours ont passé après la disparition de la Mystérieuse boîte. Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvée. Ils en ont discuté avec Dany mais en vain. Yoda pensait toujours que c'était Melanie qui était sous le contrôle de Démonus et qui l'avait volée.

Il faisait vraiment beau dehors. La neige avait fondu ; le printemps arriverait bientôt. Yoda s'était assise contre un arbre en dehors de Poudlard se reposant. L'air était si fraîche ; elle balançait ses cheveux de jais.

Des bruits de pas retentirent soudain, brisant le silence. Yoda devint alertée. Toujours assise, elle regarda autour d'elle. Une ombre se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Prise par sa curiosité, Yoda se leva et s'approcha assez près de l'individu pour pouvoir distinguer qui c'était, mais elle garda une certaine distance entre eux pour passer inaperçue.

L'individu avait une queue de cheval et portait des lunettes. Yoda la connut aussitôt : c'était Melanie ! Mais pourquoi allait-elle dans la forêt interdite ? Yoda décida de la suivre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était sûr. Elle était assez éloignée de Melanie mais grâce à son ouïe exceptionnel, elle put la suivre sans problème.

Bientôt Melanie arrêta sa longue marche, ce qui força Yoda a s'arrêté aussi. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elles se trouvaient dans un endroit très sombre de la forêt là où les arbres cachaient le soleil. Yoda alla se cacher derrière un buisson pour pouvoir observer Melanie.

Melanie regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui la regardait, mais elle ne remarqua pas Yoda. Rassurée, elle retira donc une petite boîte de sa poche qui ressemblait drôlement à une boîte d'allumettes. Puis soudainement, quelque chose de noir apparut... non, au fait c'était un homme qui était habillé en noir. Melanie lui tendit la petite boîte. L'homme sourit, dévoilant des dents vraiment très pointues. Yoda était ébahie.

_Oh ! C'est sûrement le vampire dont Jake parlait, _pensa Yoda. _Donc, j'avais raison ! Melanie est bel et bien contrôler par le vampire !_

Le vampire prit la petite boîte des mains de Melanie et le souleva haut dans le ciel comme s'il observait une pierre précieuse. Cette boîte, Yoda la connaissait. Si elle ne se trompait pas c'était la Mystérieuse boîte qu'il tenait ! Il s'était donc servi de Melanie pour voler la boîte ! Mais Melanie a fait l'erreur de ne pas fermer la fenêtre du dortoir des filles. Elle est sûrement parti voir le vampire pendant la nuit et a reçu l'ordre d'aller voler la Mystérieuse boîte.

Le vampire ouvrit la petite boîte et quelques étincelles en sortirent. Il fit signe à Melanie d'entrer puis dès qu'il se trouva seul, il posa la Mystérieuse boîte bien cachée derrière un petit buisson et aussitôt qu'il entra dedans, la boîte se referma par elle-même. Yoda sortit de sa cachette. Elle regarda longuement la petite boîte cachée, pensive. Prise par sa curiosité de découvrir ce que le vampire complotait, elle décida d'entrer elle aussi dans la boîte, laissant le couvercle de celle-ci se refermer derrière elle.

Yoda atterrit lourdement sur le sol mouillé. A l'intérieur de la boîte, la neige avait déjà fondue. Elle se releva, réfléchissant où le vampire et Melanie auraient pu aller. Ils étaient sûrement près de l'arbre qui gardait la Pierre du Bonheur. Elle avait raison.

Arrivant près de l'arbre sacré, Yoda alla se cacher encore une fois derrière un buisson. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir car l'arbre était gigantesque et le vampire était de l'autre côté de l'arbre, donc elle devait se contenter de son ouïe.

Démonus : « J'ai enfin la boîte magique en ma possession ! Tu as vraiment été très utile petite. »

Melanie : « Merci maître. »

Démonus : « Il ne me reste plus que la jumelle d'Harry Potter, puis tout le reste viendra avec. Que Voldemort sera content quand je lui annoncerai la nouvelle ! Et si je le contactais maintenant ?

_Quelle horreur ! Il veut s'en prendre à Heila maintenant ? _pensa Yoda.

Melanie : « Faites ce que vous voudrais maître. »

Yoda entendit soudainement le soufflement d'un vent violent. Puis une nouvelle voix se fit entendre :

Voldemort : « Très bien vampire ; je vois que tu te débrouilles assez bien.

Démonus : « Oui maître, et je feria encore mieux pour capturer Heila Potter.

Voldemort : « Bien. Maintenant tu peux avoir ta récompense : si tu n'as plus besoin de la fille aux lunettes, tu peux t'en servir, et faire tout ce que tu voudras avec elle.

_La fille aux lunettes : c'est Melanie ! _pensa Yoda horrifiée. _Elle est en grand danger._

Démonus : « Hmm… Je sens que je vais me régaler. »

_C'est horrible, _pensa Yoda. _Il faut arrêter cela ! _Déterminée, elle sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha un peu plus près, en marchant à quatre pattes. Elle pouvait dorénavant, nettement voir le vampire et Melanie. Voldemort était sûrement en forme d'esprit, car elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

C'est étrange, je sens quelque chose… dit Démonus.

IL était soudainement sérieux et tendu.

Je sens une odeur de sorcière dans les parages…

_Houlà ! _Yoda avait eu une très mauvaise idée. Elle devait rester à sa place tranquillement. _Et laisser le vampire tuer Melanie ? Jamais ! _Elle resta donc où elle était, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Démonusse trouva soudainement derrière elle ne sait comment et l'attrapa par les épaules. Yoda se débattit de toutes ses forces mais le vampire était trop fort. Elle était prise au piège.

Voilà qui facilitera ma tâche, dit Démonus. Puisque cette sorcière est l'amie de Heila Potter, je n'aurai qu'à attendre : Heila viendra à moi !

Sur ce il fit son rire diabolique qui s'évanouit dans les profondeurs de la Mystérieuse boîte.

8 8 8

Heila s'affala sur une chaise, morte de fatigue.

Elle a disparu, lâcha-t-elle. Mais où est-elle passée ?

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit de nouveau et Dany entra, aussi épuisé que Heila. Il s'assit aussi sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

Rien, je ne l'ai pas trouvée, dit-il.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu disparaître, comme ça, sans laisser de traces ? demanda Luke.

Jake ne disait pas un mot. Il réfléchissait. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans une salle de classe abandonnée, tous sauf Yoda. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle était partie se promener dehors et, Heila et Luke avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Après avoir demandés à Jake et à Dany s'ils avaient vu Yoda, ils avaient constaté qu'elle avait disparu.

Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller à sa recherche en se séparant, et après une demi-heure, de se retrouver dans la salle de classe où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Mais ils n'ont obtenus aucun résultat. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets à propos de Yoda maintenant, et il fallait la trouver, le plus vite possible.

Vous croyez que le vampire est venu chercher son goûter… dit Luke.

Dany et Heila regardèrent Luke d'un air affolé.

C'est possible, répliqua Jake.

Heila se retourna vers lui, les yeux ronds.

Il ne faut pas penser comme ça ! exclama-t-elle. C'est horrible !

Dany allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain, il se sentit très loin de ses amis. Il ressentit un sentiment bizarre mais commun. Il avait l'habitude dorénavant. Des images se formèrent tout à coup devant lui : la forêt interdite sombre, très sombre, une petite boîte, de la lumière, Yoda, les larmes aux yeux, qui criait de douleur, qui souffrait, puis un rire diabolique…

Dany revient soudainement à la réalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vision comme les autres ; celle-ci était plus puissante, comme l'avertissant de quelque chose d'urgent. Il se frotta légèrement la tête, encore un peu secoué. Jake était la première personne à le remarquer (normal, puisqu'ils vivaient dans la même maison, donc il s'était habitué aux manières de Dany.)

Ça va Dany ? demanda-t-il.

Oui je crois.

Heila et Luke se tournèrent à leur tour vers Dany.

Je connais ce regard, dit Luke. Une vision, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, tu me connais vraiment très bien, répondit Dany, en souriant.

Oh oui, les meilleurs amis, c'est fait pour ça, dit Luke.

Heila eut un petit pincement au coeur. Elle se sentait exclue parmi Luke, Jake et Dany qui se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Si seulement Yoda était là...

Jake remarqua la solitude qui se formait chez Heila. Il revint aussitôt aux choses sérieuses.

– Que disait ta vision ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce quelque chose d'important ?

– Oh euh oui, répondit Dany, je connais dorénavant où se trouve Yoda _et _(il haussa le ton sur le 'et' car Luke s'apprêtait à sauter et à crier de joie) la Mystérieuse boîte.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il laissa Luke sauter et crier de joie.

– Wouhou !

Un sourire s'illumina sur le visage de Heila.

– Vraiment ? Où se trouvent-elles ? demanda-t-elle.

Un sentiment d'excitation entra dans la pièce.

– La Mystérieuse boîte se trouve dans la forêt interdite et Yoda s'y trouve, et souffre énormément. Je crois qu'elle est entre les mains du vampire, répondit Dany.

Le rire diabolique qu'il avait entendu ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'il avait entendu dans le train menant à Poudlard, donc ce ne pouvait être Voldemort.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Heila en se levant. Allons sauver Yoda et récupérer la Mystérieuse boîte !

– Mais nous ne sommes pas encore prêts, rétorqua Jake. On n'a même pas de plan.

– Si, on en a : on délivre Yoda, quelqu'un fera diversion, puis on s'en ira avec la Mystérieuse boîte.

Pris par une soudaine colère, Jake se leva et haussa le ton.

– Ne te rends-tu pas compte de se qui se passe vraiment ? C'est un vampire Heila, et il est le plus dangereux de tous. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, ici, c'est la réalité ! Avec un plan aussi minable, on risque notre mort et aussi celle de Yoda !

Dany et Luke se regardèrent, inquiets mais étonnés. C'était la première fois que Heila et Jake se disputaient ; eux qui ont toujours été très proches. Luke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jake avait soudainement changé d'humeur alors qu'il pouvait très bien rester calme et expliquer à Heila la situation dans laquelle ils étaient mêlés.

Mais Dany lui, savait pourquoi... et eut tout d'un coup, pour la première fois, pitié pour son frère, ou plutôt son demi-frère. Heila était aussi choquée du comportement furieux de Jake et était un peu boulversée mais pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible ; elle devait rester forte.

– On peux le faire Jake, dit-elle calmement mais déterminée. Chacun de nous sait se débrouiller pendant les combats. Jake, tu as l'épée du dragon et aussi quelques pouvoirs de dragon ; Luke peut éviter n'importe quoi grâce à son don et il a aussi sa baguette magique ; Dany lui, connais pas mal de sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses, car il est très rénommé parmi les Serpentards et il peut parfois prédire ce qui se passera, qui sera d'ailleurs très utile ; et finalement, il y a moi, Heila Potter, l'héritière du pouvoir du dragon, le plus puissant qu'il y ait dans notre monde. Tous ensemble nous pourrons le faire. Soyons unis.

Jake prit un bon moment pour se calmer.

– Tu as raison Heila, reconnut-il, et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Juste que... cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... Ecoute, je tiens beaucoup à vous tous, particulièrement à toi Heila, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Pour la première fois, Dany comprenait exactement ce Jake ressentait et ressentait aussi un peu de sa tristesse. Ces mauvais souvenirs... Dany les connaissait et ils étaient très douloureux. Il se retint de verser une larme.

– Je comprends Jake, dit Heila, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, je le sens. Alors allons-y !

Tout le monde reprenait leur force et leur courage et se levèrent.

– Quoi, à cette heure-ci ? demanda Luke.

– Ce n'est que la fin de l'après-midi, répliqua Heila. puis, le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Tout le monde suivit donc Heila qui les mena dehors dans le froid du crépuscule vers la forêt interdite, déterminé à récupérer la Mystérieuse boîte et sauver leur amie. Mais dès que Heila fit le premier pas dans la sombre et inquiétante forêt interdite, elle s'arrêta net.

– Mais à votre avis dans quelle partie de la forêt Démonus a-t-il pu cacher la boîte ? demanda-t-elle.

– En tout cas c'est un endroit très sombre de la forêt, répliqua Dany.

– Je crois savoir où se trouve l'endroit le plus sombre de la forêt et j'ai l'impression que c'est là-bas où Démonus se cache, dit Jake après un moment de réflexion. Je vais vous y conduire. Suivez-moi !

Jake prit donc place devant Heila et ils repartirent tous vers l'aventure la plus périlleuse qui n'ont jamais vécu et qui les attend. En marchant entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, Heila sentait le danger et peur dans l'atmosphère et frissonna. Il faisait tellement froid et sombre, cela leur donnait la chair de poule.

Heila rencontra quelques esprits qui la saluaient, heureux de la revoir parmi eux. Elle leur sourit en guise de réponse. Elle remarqua aussi que Judy était toujours à ses côtés et cela la récomfortait et lui redonnait un peu de courage.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit tellement sombre qu'ils ne voyaient presque rien et devaient faire attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils étaient enfin arrivés, mais ils étaient tendus et moins excités qu'avant.

– Voilà ça y est ! dit Jake. Maintenant il faut fouiller tous les buissons pour trouver la Mystérieuse boîte.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, rétorqua Dany, je sais parfaitement où se trouve la Mystérieuse boîte... mais avant tout...

Il retira sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura « Lumos ». Du coup, la pointe de sa baguette s'illumina, comme une torche. Il examina les buissons et quelques arbres à l'aide de sa « torche » et en quelques secondes il avait trouvé où se trouvait la Mystérieuse boîte.

– Dans ma vision, la cachette était très claire... heureusement, dit-il.

Il prit la Mystérieuse boîte dans ses mains et la tendit à Heila.

– A toi l'honneur, dit-il.

Heila prit la boîte en murmurant un petit merci et la plaça au milieu de tous ses amis pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

– Pour opérer le plus rapidement, tout le monde doit s'attraper par la main et fermer ses yeux juste avant que j'ouvre la boîte. Puis la magie se débrouillera toute seule ; mais faites-vous légers, expliqua Heila. Préparez-vous.

Tout le monde s'attrapa donc par la main. Jake et Judy tenait fermement Heila pendant que celle-ci avait la Mystérieuse boîte dans ses mains.

– Prêts ? Allons-y, dit Heila.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade. La bataille se rapprochait. Heila se concentra sérieusement et ouvrit la Mystérieuse boîte, se laissant emporter par la magie et la lumière...

_Reviews plz !! _

_Ouf ! Ça m'a pris un peu trop de temps pout typer tout cela ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !!_

_L'histoire approche à sa fin... bientôt..._

_Cia ! D.Judy_


	15. Chapter 15: C'est la fin

Chapitre 13: La menace

**Chapitre 15****: C'est La fin...**

Ils firent un atterrissage vraiment fracassant. La neige avait déjà fondue mais le vent glacial était resté. Il faisait presque nuit. Mais ils n'allaient pas se décourager pour autant. Ils se relevèrent et suivirent Heila qui les menait là où Démonus se trouvait et s'y intéressait s­ûrement le plus : vers le centre de la boîte attiré par la fameuse Pierre du Bonheur.

En chemin, ils discutaient comment ils allaient opérer pour surprendre Démonus et l'attaquer. Finalement, ils décidèrent que Jake et Heila allaient combattre Démonus et faire diversion pendant que Luke et Dany irait libérer Yoda. Judy aurait bien aimé les aider mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à part soulever quelques objets et les lancer.

_Ne t'en fais pas, _murmura Judy à Heila. _on fera de notre mieux et tout ira bien._

Cela ne rassurait pas trop Heila, elle avait vraiment le trac cette fois-ci. Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre gigantesque qui protégeait la Pierre du Bonheur, un bruit de tonnerre les firent tous sursauter. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Une voix familière résonna dans toute la Mystérieuse boîte ; c'était le rire diabolique de Démonus.

« Je vois que tu es là Heila, en compagnie de tes amis les plus chers. Tu es venue chercher ta chère amie Yoda j'imagine. Tu as fait vite à ce que je vois. Mais tu es piégée ! Ce que tu peux être naïve ! L'esprit de Voldemort est avec moi et il t'attendait. Ton heure est venu Potter. »

Il fit encore une fois son rire diabolique (décidemment il adorait rire !) et apparut devant les quatres amis et Judy. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il montra à sa gauche, Yoda, attachée fermement avec une corde indestructible. Heila eut presqu'un choc : elle n'avait jamais vu Yoda dans un état pareil. Elle paraissait affaiblie, essayant de crier à l'aide mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était pâle et des cernes se formaient autour de ses yeux.

Puis Démonus hissa quelque chose à sa droite : un corps inanimé ! Allongée sur la pelouse, Melanie était pâle et faible. Elle respirait à peine. Heila regarda le corps avec stupeur et horreur. Qu'est-ce que Démonus avait fait de ses amies ? La scène était horrible et insupportable. Un sentiment de colère envahit Heila.

« Je me suis bien amusé avec tes amies Heila, dit le vampire. Je me suis même régalé... »

Il regarda le corps inanimé de Melanie.

– Pauvre esclave, murmura-t-il. Cela a dû lui coûter la vie...

Puis il retira une fourche (celle qui est utilisée dans les laboratoires...) et la leva très haut pour que tout le monde puisse voir et admirer ce petit objet.

– Regarde et admire, dit-il.

Il cogna la fourche sur un tronc d'arbre, la plaça près de l'oreille de Yoda et aussitôt celle-ci se mit à hurler de douleur comme s'il la torturait.

– Yoda ! cria instantanément Heila.

Elle allait se lancer vers Démonus mais Jake l'en empêcha.

– Cette petite fourche émet un son aigu quand elle vibre, expliqua Démonus. Ce n'est qu'un son de rien du tout pour nous peut-être mais puisque ta copine a l'ouïe très fine et sensible à cause de son don, elle ne peut supporter ce son, surtout que ce son est très aigu. Voilà le désavantage d'avoir un don pareil ! Cela me procure du plaisir de la torturer ainsi.

Cette fois-ci, Heila n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre palabrer. Elle se libéra de Jake et se rua vers Démonus. Aussitôt celui-ci redevint sérieux et menaçant.

– Tuez-les, murmura-t-il fermement.

A peine Heila put le saisir que des mangemorts sortirent de nulle part, les entourant tous à part Démonus, Yoda et Melanie. Luke et Dany retirèrent leurs baguettes magiques de leurs poches, commençant déjà à jeter des sortilèges partout car les mangemorts étaient déjà en train de se ruer vers eux.

Le plan avait commencé : Jake et Heila essayait de protéger Luke et Dany qui devait allait délivrer Yoda et Melanie... s'il y avait toujours un espoir. Heureusement pour eux, Démonus avait laissé Yoda et Melanie dans un coin et était allé se battre contre Jake qui l'empêchait au fait d'atteindre Heila.

Heila, elle de son côté, se débrouillait asse bien. Tous ces heures d'entrainements avaient finalement valu la peine. Luke avait réussi à rejoindre Yoda et la libéra de ses cordes, pendant que Dany faisait diversion. A chaque fois qu'un mangemort lançait un sortilège vers Luke, qui se battait toujours contre les cordes magiques qui serraient Yoda, celui-ci fit en sorte que le sortilège passait à travers lui et Yoda.

Quand Yoda fut finalement libérée, Luke et elle transportèrent le corps de Melanie derrière un buisson, à l'abri de la bataille. Puisque Yoda était encore affaiblie et sans baguette magique, elle resta auprès de Melanie tandis que Luke allait aider Dany dans la bataille.

Heila interrogea Luke du regard pour lui demander si Melanie allait s'en sortir. Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation : c'était sans espoir, Melanie était bel et bien morte. Il ne restait que quelques mangemorts encore capable de se battre. Il y avait des rayons de lumière partout. Ce n'était plus Jake qui combattait Démonus mais Heila l'était. Démonus avait réussi à détourner Jake de lui, laissant sa proie à sa merci.

Mais Heila n'avait pas toute son attention vers Démonus car la plupart des mangemorts l'entourait et l'envoyait des sortilèges. Elle commençait à s'affaiblir et était de moins en moins active. Démonus pouvait ressentir l'excitation de Voldemort et fit un large sourire.

– Ta fin est proche Heila, dit-il. Bientôt ton pouvoir de dragon m'appartiendra ! Et à Voldemort aussi.

Heila se tourna vers lui.

– Jamais ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– Heila ! Attention ! Derrière toi ! fit une voix.

Heila se retourna et vit des mangemorts qui avaient failli l'atteindre avec des sortilèges. Elle oublia soudainement la présence du vampire derrière elle et se concentra sur les mangemorts. Dès qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer des boules de feu, leva sa baguette magique vers elle, souriant. C'était un piège. La voix qui avait attiré l'attention de Heila était celle d'un mangemort.

Avada Kedavra ! exclama Démonus.

Réalisant son erreur, Heila se retourna juste à temps pour voir le rayon vert se ruer vers elle. Jake avait remarqué le plan de Démonus aussitôt.

Heila ! Non ! cria-t-il en se ruant vers elle pour la protéger.

Heila était paralysée de peur. Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains comme un enfant ne sachant quoi faire. Dès qu'elle retira ses mains de son visage, elle vit avec horreur le corps de Jake qui s'effondra devant elle, raide mort. Le sortilège l'avait touché.

NON ! cria Heila, les larmes aux yeux.

C'était comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner car tout le monde s'était soudainement arrêté de se battre. Il regnait un lourd silence dans la Mystérieuse boîte. Le centre d'attraction était Heila qui s'était agenouillée auprès du corps de Jake. Dany et Luke était choqué et ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils se sentaient inutile, ne pouvant rien faire.

Heila ne pouvait plus résister. Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait gardées coulèrent immédiatement le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait de tristesse mais aussi de rage contre Démonus. Elle le détestait tellement maintenant. Il lui a fait tellement de peine qu'elle voulait le tuer définitivement.

– Pauvre gamin, déclara Démonus. Il s'est suicidé pour te sauver.

Heila ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Depuis le moment où Jake a été tué, elle a perdu tout son courage et sa bravoure. Puis elle remarqua Judy à côté d'elle, les mains sur sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle pleurait silencieusement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_C'est bizarre,_ pensa Heila. _Judy ne connait même pas Jake. _

Mais quand Heila les regardait tous les deux ; ils semblaient tellement proches.

Judy se sentait tellement triste de la mort de Jake. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt à la réalité : mais que lui arrivait-elle ? C'était elle l'auteur, l'auteur de cette histoire... c'était moi ! Oui, je suis Judy Harris... En regardant le corps sans vie de Jake, je ressentis une si grande douleur au coeur. Mais oui...

Les souvenirs revinrent à moi... Dans l'histoire, je suis morte et Jake... Jake était mon petit ami ! Lui qui avait essayé de me protéger pendant l'invasion des vampires... Il voulait donc peut-être me rejoindre parmi les esprits mais je devais empêcher cela ! Il ne devait pas mourrir ; il était trop important et Heila était tellement attristée...

Heureusement je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je pouvais tout changer ! C'est moi l'auteur après tout... Bon, revenons à l'histoire...

– Tiens ! Voilà qui arrive ! s'écria Démonus.

Heila se leva et à son grand étonnement, vit l'Ange de la Mort qui approchait vers le corps de Jake ! Donc les vampires pouvaient voir les esprits. Et Démonus savait qu'elle avait le don de communiquer avec les esprits. Il connaissait sûrement son père aussi... au fait on dirait qu'il connaissait tout sur elle.

Les autres c'est-à-dire, les mangemorts, Luke et Dany, ne comprenaient pas vraiment de ce que Heila et le vampire parlaient. Ils tournaient la tête de tous les côtés pour découvrir ce que le vampire regardait et pointait. Il était souriant. Par contre Heila paraissait à la fois terrifiée et étonnée.

L'Ange de la Mort s'arrêta au-dessus du corps de Jake. Sa magnifique robe noire flottait majestieusement dans les airs. Elle était terrifiante mais très belle pour autant. Sa tête se tourna vers Heila.

– Comme on se retrouve chère amie, dit-elle. Mais ton heure n'est toujours pas encore venue.

Heila entendit Démonus qui murmurait : « Très bientôt son heure viendra. » Elle ne répondit rien à l'Ange de la Mort, bouche bée.

– Pour l'instant, continua l'Ange, je m'occuperais de ton demi-frère...

Heila eut soudain un sentiment de déjà vu. Cela se passait exactement comme pour la mort de son père. L'Ange de la Mort viendrait et séparerait l'esprit de son corps... Mais Jake ne devait pas mourrir.

– Non ! Attendez ! dit Heila désespérément ce qui choqua l'Ange. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le faire revivre ? Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour lui ?

L'Ange de la Mort, qui s'apprêtait à plonger sa main dans le corps de Jake, s'arrêta net. Elle paraissait attristée. Heila sut tout de suite ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

– Non malheureusement, je n'y peux rien, répondit-elle. Je suis l'Ange de la Mort pas l'Ange de la Vie.

– Pourquoi ne pas appeler l'Ange de la Vie alors ? demanda Heila en haussant le ton.

– Mais ce type d'Ange n'existe pas ! Je suis désolé Heila, mais c'est comme ça.

– Non ! Il doit y avoir une solution !

– On ne peut rien y faire, dit tristement l'Ange de la Mort. Mais tu pourras toujours voir Jake, après tout tu vois les esprits.

– Mais s'il décidait de s'en aller ? demanda Heila. S'il trouvait l'entrée vers la lumière aussitôt que son esprit serait relâché ? S'il me quitter comme l'ont fait mes parents...

Les larmes de Heila recommencèrent à couler. Son coeur était tellement rempli de peine...

– Je suis désolé Heila, mais je dois faire mon travail, répondit l'Ange de la Mort. C'est son destin de mourrir.

– NON ! Laissez-le s'il vous plaît, supplia Heila. NON !

A peine l'Ange de la Mort eut-elle le temps de prendre l'esprit de Jake qu'elle remarqua que Heila brillait... Tout son corps brillait comme si elle se préparait à déclencher une explosion ! Puis Heila, ressentant une soudaine chaleur en elle, cria de rage, de peine, et une lumière aveuglante et brûlante envahie la Mystérieuse boîte, les engloutissant tous... ne laissant à peine le temps à Démonus de crier de douleur. Puis tout devint noir. C'était fini...

8 8 8

Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Ayant mis ses lunettes, il regarda autour de lui. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore venus le voir. De toute façon, il faisait nuit, mais les lumières étaient toujours allumées. Tout le monde présent était endormi. Il faisait vraiment très calme. Il regarda à sa droite et remarqua que quelqu'une qu'il connaissait dormait dans un lit. Heila Potter...

_Mais que faisait-elle ici ?_ se demandait Harry. _Avait-elle aussi combattu Voldemort ? _Peut-être car après tout, ils étaient des jumeaux. Ils ont la même cicatrice, les mêmes sentiments... alors peut-être avaient-ils les mêmes tâches à accomplir. C'était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, pourtant ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde dans le monde des moldus.

Harry n'arrêtait pas d'admirer Heila. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle était tellement belle qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais c'était plus au moins comme s'il était tombé amoureux de lui-même, car c'était sa jumelle après tout. Donc il était sûrement très beau... Une voix lui fit sortir de ses rêveries.

– Toi aussi tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie ? lui demanda Dany.

Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir, et il n'était pas seul. Yoda et Luke, les amis de Heila, étaient aussi présents et il y avait aussi un autre sorcier, qui paraissait plus âgé, ayant des lunettes aussi rondes que les siennes. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas moindre idée de qui cela pouvait être.

– Oui, répondit-il. Donc, tu es venu rendre visite à Heila… Vous vous êtes réconciliés finalement ?

Dany était heureux qu'Harry soit rester son ami. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Oui, finalement. Pourquoi es-tu à l'infirmerie ? Tout va bien ?

J'ai dû affronter Voldemort pour l'empêcher de prendre possession de la Pierre Philosophale… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

Quoi ? fit soudainement Yoda. Vous êtes vraiment des jumeaux Heila et toi ! Heila, elle, a dû affronter l'acolyte de Voldemort pour l'empêcher de prendre possession de la Pierre du Bonheur ! Voldemort collectionne les pierres ou quoi ?

Jake sourit.

Je vois que tu regagnes rapidement de l'énergie, dit-il.

Yoda lui rendit son sourire. Jake était encore pâle mais il avait l'air en forme. Dire qu'il avait failli mourir…

Toi aussi Jake, dit-elle.

_Donc ce gars __qui me ressemble s'appelle Jake, _pensa Harry.

JAKE ?! cria soudainement une voix familière.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Heila. Elle s'était finalement réveillée mais étant surprise et confuse. Ses yeux brillaient, comme de vrais émeraudes, comme si elle allait pleurer.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle. Jake… mais comment… Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Jake s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Heila le serra encore plus fort, comme pour lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle… pour toujours.

Je suis bien vivant en chair et en os, confirma Jake en lâchant Heila. Et cela, grâce à toi, Heila.

Il faut donc que tu lui expliques tout ! dit Yoda à Jake.

Eh attendez une seconde ! exclama Harry, confus. De quoi parlez-vous ? J'ai le droit de savoir moi aussi ; je suis le jumeau de Heila après tout !

Heila le regarda étonnée. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué celui-là.

Mais Harry, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Et comment sais-tu que Heila est… Oh ! fit Yoda regardant Dany d'un air malicieux et croisant les bars.

Tout le monde regarda donc Dany, qui se sentait rougir. Puis Heila commença à rire.

Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. De toute façon Harry devra le savoir un jour ou l'autre.

On n'a qu'à expliquer à Harry tout le reste ! exclama Luke.

D'accord, affirma Jake. Puisque vous ne voulez pas re-entendre ce que je vais expliquer à Heila, vous n'aurez qu'à expliquer tout à Harry pour ne pas être obligé à m'écouter.

Moi je veux bien rester avec Heila, dit Yoda.

Ça va pour moi, dit Harry et Heila simultanément.

Il y eut quelques rires. _Ah… Les jumeaux, _pensa Yoda.

Donc pendant que Dany et Luke racontaient tout à Harry, Jake commença son récit.

– Quand tu as crée l'explosion, tu l'as fait avec tellement d'émotions que cela a fini par devenir violent. L'explosion a détruit toute la boîte mais Yoda avait fait en sorte que Luke, Dany, Melanie et mon corps sortent de la boîte. Le vampire et ses mangemorts ont tous été détruits. Comment suis-je encore en vie ? Eh ben quand tu as déclenché l'explosion, l'énergie que tu as relâchée était très puissante ; assez puissante pour redonner la vie à quelqu'un. Puisque tes pouvoirs sont les mêmes que les miens, l'énergie s'est facilement introduite en moi et donc, grâce à toi je suis vivant.

C'est magnifique ! exclama Heila. J'ai même pu retenir, pendant quelques temps, l'Ange de la Mort de prendre ton esprit. Mais si je peux faire revivre les gens, alors… en ce qui concerne Melanie…

Malheureusement tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, répondit Jake. Tu es bien trop affaiblie pour refaire une pareille explosion. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il y a peut-être un espoir. On a mis son corps sur le lit d'à côté.

Heila regarda le lit à côté d'elle mais elle ne put voir Melanie parce que les rideaux étaient tirés tout autour du lit.

Jake ? demanda tout d'un coup Harry. Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui bien sûr.

– Que sont devenues la Pierre du Bonheur et la Pierre Philosophale ?

– La Pierre Philosophale ? Tu devais te battre à cause d'une pierre toi aussi ?

– Eh oui… répondit Harry.

– Au fait la Pierre du Bonheur était l'autre moitié de la Pierre Philosophale, expliqua Jake. Donc les deux pierres avaient le pouvoir de donner la vie éternelle à Voldemort. Mais pour avoir le pouvoir absolu, il devait réunir les deux pierres, doc les deux était nécessaires. Il se doutait que Dumbledore avait donné une moitié à la jumelle d'Harry Potter mais Dumbledore était assez malin de faire en sorte que la jumelle reste inconnue. Mais bon... finalement Dumbledore a décidé de détruire les deux pierres. Même l'explosion n'a pas pu détruire la Pierre du Bonheur, uniquement la boîte.

Une silhouette apparut soudainement derrière Jake. C'était l'infirmière Mme Pompom. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air contente, croisant ses bras. Houlà ! Cela n'apportait pas bon signe ! Ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

– Mr. Potter, la visite est terminée, dit-elle à Jake. Bon sang mais laissez-les jumeaux se reposer ! Et vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos ! Regardez comme vous êtes pâle !

– S'il vous plaît madame, supplia Yoda, encore cinq petites minutes, s'il vous plaît !

Quand Mme Pompom la regarda, celle-ci fit une tête de chien battu. Elle eut aussitôt pitié d'elle.

– Bon d'accord ! céda l'infirmière. Mais seulement cinq minutes, pas plus, c'est clair ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'en alla. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement, à part Harry qui paraissait intrigué.

– Jake ? Mr. Potter ?? fit-il.

Heila et Jake éclatèrent de rire.

– Oops ! J'ai oublié de lui raconter ce petit détail, dit Luke.

– Mais enfin, c'est évident non ? Vous vous ressemblez tellement, dit Heila. Jake est notre demi-frère !

Harry eut exactement la même réaction de Heila quand elle avait découvert la vérité. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur.

– Quoi ? Mais Dany alors... dit-il.

– Je suis aussi ton demi-frère mais je m'appelle toujours Dany Lewis, dit Dany.

– Au fait mon père est James Potter, dit Jake, mais ma mère est Caroline Lewis, la mère de Dany. Voilà comment on est relié.

Harry voulut en savoir plus mais il se faisait tard donc Heila lui promis de tout lui raconter après.

– Mais avant de se quitter je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose, dit Jake.

Il sortit de sa poche quelque chose de très petit que la Mystérieuse boîte. C'était le cadeau que Dany lui avait donné lors de son anniversaire. Au fait c'était sa mère qui l'avait fait mais celle-ci voulait que se soit Dany qui offrirait le cadeau.

Jake prit sa baguette magique et tapota deux fois le cadeau et aussitôt celui-ci s'agrandit pour devenir un tableau de peinture splendide. Tout le monde s'approcha pour mieux voir le dessin et un grand « Waow » retentit dans la salle.

– C'est magnifique ! exclama Heila.

– Que c'est beau ! dit Luke.

– Qui a pu peindre un tableau pareil ? demanda Yoda.

– C'est ma mère qui l'a peint, répondit Jake. C'est une très grande peintre.

– Donc c'était ça ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! exclama Dany.

– Eh oui...

Harry ne disait rien. Il admirait le tableau avec merveille. Il y avait huit personnes dans le dessin. Le chef-d'oeuvre représentait une grande famille joyeuse et unie, se tenant ensemble côte à côte, comme s'ils avaient peur de se séparer. Le plus étonnant est que le dessin était immobile ; personne ne bougait comme dans les autres photos de sorcier ; mais la peinture était très vivide.

– Qui sont ces personnes ? demanda Harry.

Jake sourit.

– Ne reconnais-tu pas au moins quelques personnes ? demanda-t-il à son tour. Regade, voici Lily et James Potter, ta mère et ton père.

C'était vrai que les deux personnages, qui se tenaient côte à côte à la droite du tableau, ressemblaient à ses parents. Harry était étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué cela.

– Puis juste à côté, il y a Caroline et George Lewis, les parents de Dany, continua Jake.

Il montra une belle dame aux longs cheveux de jais et aux yeux bleus myosotis, puis à côté se trouvait un homme qui souriait, ayant des cheveux marron foncés et des yeux noisettes.

– Et finalement il y a Dany, Harry et Heila à l'âge d'un an et moi à l'âge de six ans, dit Jake qui parlait maintenant pour tout le monde.

On remarquait que Dany et Harry étaient ensemble côte à côte comme de bons amis, mais Heila était un peu plus éloignée d'eux et s'accrochait à Jake. Elle était sûrement très attachée à lui et elle l'est toujours.

– C'est merveilleux ! exclama finalement Harry. Ensemble, nous formons une grande famille.

Il ne se sentait plus seul dorénavant. Il avait pleins d'amis et avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir intérieurement de la mort de ses parents. Jake et surtout Heila ont dû aussi passer par là. Comme il avait hâte de raconter tout cela à deux ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione...

888

_Plus tard, après qu'Harry et Heila sortirent de l'infirmerie…_

Heila n'arrivait pas à croire que l'aventure était enfin terminée… pour cette année. Dumbledore lui a conseillé d'être toujours sur ses gardes car Voldemort n'est pas encore mort. Pour l'instant, elle marchait un peu partout dans l'école, prenant une pause. Elle a été très débordée ces jours-ci car les examens de fin d'année approchaient. En se baladant elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle soit sortie de l'infirmerie.

Donc ce qui s'était passé est que Melanie était définitivement morte ; elle a fini par perdre tout son sang. Mais le jour suivant ils découvrirent qu'elle avait disparue de son lit ! Quelle surprise car ils la retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor, en train d'étudier. Elle paraissait en pleine forme. C'était très bizarre.

Dumbledore lui posait des questions comme : comment elle se sentait etc. et constata qu'elle n'avait rien. Son visage pâle avait soudainement repris sa couleur habituelle. Il n'y avait aucun signe de blessures. Intrigué, Dumbledore pointa sa baguette magique vers elle et prononça une formule très compliquée. Tout à coup, Heila, Dany, Luke, Yoda, Melanie et quelques autres commencèrent à briller d'une couleur bleue.

Dumbledore sembla sourire puis il annula le sortilège. Ils cessèrent de briller et, craignant des effets secondaires, quelques-uns regardaient attentivement leurs vêtements et leurs corps. Puis Dumbledore invita Melanie, Heila, Luke, Dany, Yoda et Jake à venir dans son bureau. Il leur avoua ensuite sa découverte : Melanie avait un don : rien ne peut lui faire du mal, même pas la tuer. La nouvelle était époustouflante et il expliqua aussi que le sort qu'il avait jeté dans la salle commune lui a permis de voir ceux qui ont un don. Donc Melanie était bel et bien vivante et en bonne santé.

Il y eut aussi beaucoup de choses qui avaient changé à Poudlard. Car dorénavant ce n'était plus la peine de cacher le secret de Heila puisque Voldemort le savait déjà. Donc bientôt, toute l'école su que Heila était la jumelle d'Harry Potter. Du coup ils étaient ensemble la plupart du temps en compagnie de leurs plus fidèles amis : Ron et Hermione pour Harry; Yoda, Luke, et Dany pour Heila. Parfois, Melanie aussi se joignaient à eux car elle était devenue plus proche d'eux.

Tout allait bien... Même la relation de Heila et Dany s'améliorait. Un jour, quand tous les deux avaient eu l'opportunité d'être seuls, Heila se décida finalement qu'après tout, Dany a droit à une deuxième chance. Ils s'étaient bel et bien réconciliés. Heila repensa au visage de Dany quand elle le lui avait annoncé. Il était si heureux.

« Vraiment? avait-il dit. Tu veux dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble? »

« Bien sûr, avait répondu Heila. Mais à une condition : ne change plus, reste comme tu es car je t'aime ainsi. »

Sur ce elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la bouche, signe d'amour et de confiance...

Ce fut un merveilleux moment pour Heila. Elle repensait toujours à cet évènement quand soudain, la vue de Jake la ramena à la réalité. Il paraissait triste, et seul dans son coin. Il s'asseyait sur les marches à l'entrée de Poudlard, contemplant rêveusement la beauté de la nature de dehors. Heila, voulant le réconforter, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Tout va bien Jake? demanda-t-elle.

Jake sursauta légèrement, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, l'appelant à la réalité. Il se retourna vers Heila. Heila remarqua que Judy était là aussi. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Eh oui, j'était là, depuis un bon bout de temps d'ailleurs. Je l'ai suivi depuis assez longtemps, car après tout... je l'aimais toujours. Mais puisque je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui, je ne pouvais pas savoir pourquoi soudainement il était si monotone et malheureux. Je ne pouvais même pas le réconforter et le voyant ainsi, je me sentis aussi triste que lui.

– Euh oui je vais bien...enfin... pas vraiment, répondit Jake à Heila.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Tu devrais être heureux au contraire, nous sommes tous encore vivants et en pleine forme.

– Pas tous...

– Comment ça? demanda Heila intriguée. Explique ton cas...

Jake sourit faiblement.

– Je sais que tu essayes de me réconforter mais c'est impossible, dit-il. Tu ne pourras rien faire. Mais... tu peux communiquer avec les esprits n'est-ce-pas?

Heila hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle remarqua que Jake voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il avait un doute. Finalement il soupira.

– Tu as de la chance d'avoir un don pareil, dit-il. Car vois-tu, quand Démonus m'avait tué, mon corps était mort mais mon esprit vivait toujours. J'avais vu l'Ange de la Mort qui me disait de venir mais elle ne me hissait pas pour m'aider à sortir du corps. Quelque chose l'interrompait, et c'est bien plus tard que j'ai su que c'était toi. Donc je restais là immobile, intrigué. Mais je ne pouvais pas te voir; il y avait des lumières blanches tout autour de moi, mais pas aveuglante pour autant. Je ne voyais que l'Ange de la Mort.

« Puis je vis quelque chose d'incroyable, qui me troubla après: quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'une que je connaissais qui était déjà morte... et elle était triste et pleurait. C'était une fille que j'avais rencontrée à Poudlard et qui s'appelait Judy Harris. C'était ma petite amie et on s'aimait beaucoup tous les deux. Mais elle avait été tuée et elle me manquait beaucoup.

« Aussitôt que je l'ai vue, j'était submergé de joie mais cela me rendait aussi malheureux de la voir pleurer. Quand j'étais revenu à la vie, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais puisque maintenant je constate que j'étais bel et bien mort dans la Mystérieuse boîte, cela me trouble terriblement, et depuis je n'arrête pas de repenser à elle.

Heila était bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire... Voilà pourquoi Judy était en ce moment à côté de Jake, parce qu'elle l'aimait terriblement et aussi voilà ce qui explique pourquoi elle avait pleuré quand Jake a été touché. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle tenait toujours à Jake qu'elle est restée sur terre en forme d'esprit. Leur amour était donc plus fort que la Mort! Que c'était romantique...

– Votre histoire est triste, dit Heila. Donc tu voudrais que je communique avec Judy?

Le visage de Jake s'éclaira. Judy souriait. Un espoir s'était ouvert entre eux.

– Tu ferais vraiment ça? demanda Jake.

– Oui bien sûr, acquiesça Heila. D'ailleurs c'est l'un des esprits que je connais le plus. On est très proche tous les deux. Elle était comme un ange gardien pour moi. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Mais là je me rends compte que c'était à cause de l'amour qu'elle portait pour toi qu'elle s'est joint à moi. Elle tient toujours à toi, voilà pourquoi elle est restée dans le monde des vivants. Dans la Mystérieuse boîte elle pleurait parce que tu étais mort. De plus, elle est ici, en train de nous écouter, auprès de toi. Elle te suit partout.

Jake avait soudain repris son teint normal. Un large sourire se dressa sur son visage. Il était tout d'un coup joyeux. Heila avait finalement pu lui rendre heureux.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Jake. C'est incroyable. Cela me rassure.

– Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire, répliqua Heila. Quelle coïncidence! Vous êtes vraiment destinés à être ensemble.

Tout ce que Heila disait me réchauffait chaleureusement le coeur. J'étais heureuse que Jake m'aimait toujours malgré toutes ces années passées. Il n'a pas changé; il est toujours aussi fidèle et il a toujours bon coeur. Heila m'envoya brièvement un coup d'oeil.

– Ne t'en fais plus, dit Heila. Je sais que Judy t'aime de tout son coeur et cela pour toujours... Aucun obstacle ne la fera abandonner. Elle restera toujours auprès de toi, ne cessant de continuer à t'aimer.

Et c'est la pure vérité, car le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas...

Fin

_Eh oui ! C'est la fin de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous l'avait apprécié ! Merci d'avoir était fidèle surtout Lucky ! Alors que pensez-vous de toute l'histoire ?_

_Reviews..._

_Bye ! _

_D.Judy_


End file.
